Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by RyleeBeth
Summary: Things can and WILL get complicated when you have to call Quinn Fabray and Tina Cohen-Chang at midnight. And that's just the beginning! Main pairing is St. Berry, but with plenty of other pairings, especially Quinn/Puck. Please read and give it a chance!
1. A Prayer Book

_Author's Note: Hello guys! This is my first Glee fanfic, so I hope all goes well. I've previously (oops) left off in the middle of a Criminal Minds fanfic because I got really busy with school. School ends for me on Thursday, so all the work has died down. I will FINALLY continue my Criminal Minds story, __Responses Are Key__, in a few days, but this idea just popped into my head and I am currently feeling an extreme need to write this story out. Finally, I do not own Glee nor its characters, even though they are at the top of my wish list. Enjoy!_

Rachel Berry isn't the kind of girl who should be planning out ways to convince one of her glee club members to buy her a pregnancy test at CVS. Nor is she the kind of girl who should be worrying about any teenage pregnancy but Quinn Fabray's. Rachel Berry should most definitely not be worrying about being pregnant at the age of 16, but she is, and therefore would greatly appreciate a pregnancy test to prove to her that she is NOT pregnant, because stars do NOT get pregnant before they are married, which is never before a few standing ovations on Broadway. Currently, she is lying on her bed, thinking about just who she could badger into making a midnight trip to CVS.

She couldn't ask Brittany, because even if she did make the effort, she would come back with a completely irrelevant item. She couldn't ask Santana, because she would just cuss her out. Mercedes was out of the question due to her tendency to tell anyone anything interesting. That left Quinn and Tina. (Picking any of the boys would be a horrible mistake.) Quinn was already showing, so unless the checkout person was as oblivious as Howard Bamboo at Sheets & Things, Quinn would not only be judged to be a slut, but a complete idiot. Who takes a pregnancy test when they are clearly pregnant? But Tina was way too shy, she could never do it, unless somebody went with her…

Quinn's POV

"Puck, PLEASE go buy me some bacon!" I whined.

"Quinn, have you forgotten my badass Jewish-ness? Bacon is a sin for me, babe," Puck replied, much to my frustration.

Fighting back the urge to comment on a how much of good, pure, Jew he was, I decided to be sinful myself and say, "I'll let you get up on this."

"What kind of bacon do you like?"

Before I could answer, my cell phone rang. Who could possibly have the nerve to call a pregnant women, specifically one like myself, Quinn Fabray the Ice Princess, at midnight? I groaned, opened up my phone to see who was calling, and nearly growled when I saw who it was. Trying to appease God for the sin I was going to commit with Puck later tonight, I answered the phone, all the while gritting my teeth.

"This better be good, man-hands, or else there will be a slushie in your bra tomorrow that is the same flavor as your last name," I seethed.

"Quinn, I know we've never exactly been friends, but I'm begging you to cooperate with me on the basis of empathy. Just please try to not give away any details of this conversation to anyone who may be listening to you respond. Tell Puck I say hi."

"How do you know-

"I have a sixth sense. Anyways, do you comply to the terms of the conversation?"

"Yes, your honor, I solemnly swear to give nothing away and to be a bitch to you this entire conversation."

"Good, this will help if you're in character. You see, Quinn, I almost never make mistakes, but as shocking as it may be, I occasionally do. It's part of being a human, which by the way, is extremely limiting. Anyways, I may be pregnant."

"WHAT? You're pr-

"QUINN! DO NOT GIVE ANYTHING AWAY!"

"You're telling me that you are pr-pr-prAYING and you want me to join in? I'm Christian, Man-Hands!"

Rachel chuckled on the other end of the line, and I found myself burying my head in a pillow to keep Puck from hearing my laughter, as I was supposed to be irritated. Puck was leaning towards me to try and strain and hear our conversation. Puck couldn't resist a good old fight between Rachel and his pregnant, blonde girlfriend. If only our conversation was about what my he thought it was about!

"Nice save Quinn, you should join the improv team. That is, after you give birth to your unborn child. The theatre sports are very intense and physical, and I would hate for you to get hurt at this stage in your pregnancy."

At that, I couldn't help from hysterically cracking up. Puck kept shaking me and trying to get him to fill him in on what he perceived to be a dramatic twist in our conversation. I just told him that Rachel had read me an original prayer she wrote.

"Okay, okay. So back to your… "problem." What do you need help with? If you say the a word (meaning abortion) I will cuss you out, hang up, and then cuss you out tomorrow!"

"Quinn, I just need a pregnancy test."

"That's great and all, but one, it's midnight. And two, I'm eight months pregnant. I'd look like a complete idiot! Why would I buy a pr-eg-PRAYER t-BOOK if I'm CLEARLY PREGNANT?"

"You don't have to buy the test yourself, Quinn. You just need to help someone we know, who is very shy, buy the test for me."

"Why don't you just buy it tomorrow?"

"I can't wait much longer, and also, both my dads' cars are antique noise machines that would wake them up. Please Quinn, I'm begging you. Do it from the hypothetical goodness in your heart?"

"Alright, what do I do?"

"Meet Tina at the CVS as soon as possible."

"Bye, Berry."

I shut off my phone, quickly told Puck that we were both of the hook (he didn't have to get bacon and I was no longer obligated to "have fun" with him), and then ran out the door muttering that I had to go buy Rachel a prayer book.

_Just like Ke$ha, love is my drug. I appreciate love in the form of reviews! Remember, tough love is always necessary, just try to make it constructive! Honesty is greatly appreciated! Thank you!_


	2. Promises, Made and Unmade

_Thank you for all the reviews, subscriptions, and putting this under your favorite stories! For those of you who were anxious about that, St. Berry will be coming up soon, but I have to set the whole premise up first. _

Tina's POV

Quinn forcibly hooked our arms together and tried to pull me towards the CVS. If Quinn wasn't pregnant, her effort probably would have been successful. But in her current state, my ninja-goth skills prevailed. I unhooked our arms and started to run in the other direction.

"Tina," Quinn whined, "Come on. Please just do this for Rachel."

"Not to be rude, Quinn, but since when have you cared about Rachel?"

"Don't try to get around this, shy girl. This will be good for you. It will help you learn some basic social skills. Just follow my lead."

I stayed put for a moment; how could I do this? I'm just a shy goth, how could I ever have the confidence to buy a pregnancy test?

"My lead is going this way, Tina."

"Fine," I muttered as I dragged my feet towards the store.

I froze up once we entered the store, hardly anyone was there, and I suddenly felt a need for Rachel's rape whistle. Claiming that she could still take an attacker down, Quinn lead me away from the front door and into an aisle with many different types of pregnancy tests. We had trouble picking one out, but finally we both decided on the one in the box with a gold star on it. Quinn practically had to drag me over to the cashier. I silently prayed that our cashier would ignore one of our two items. It was OK if he saw Quinn's bacon.

"Another one bites the dust," muttered the cashier, looking at our "gift" for Rachel.

"Excuse me?" growled Quinn.

"No, it's OK Quinn, I-

"No Tina, it is NOT OK. You will apologize to me, my baby, this fine young Asian lady next to me, and her child which she may or not have, or I will go have a nice talk to your manager about this unsatisfactory service!" yelled Quinn.

"Calm your hormones, party girl. I see that you've taught your other friend a lesson. When will she have a bump as big as yours?" fired back the cashier.

"Did you just say that to me? No, no, no. Nobody talks to Quinn Fabray like that. Why don't you try having a bowling ball in your stomach? Or dealing with hideous stretch marks? I don't think you would like it very much, Mr. Jesus. You see this cross on my neck, it symbolizes my religion. I have values, you know. Just because I made mistakes, does NOT make me a bad, irresponsible person. I don't go around jumping pants, and neither does my friend Tina. Apparently, you're not smart enough to understand that. I pity you. You probably still live with your mom, right? Well, why don't you tell her that she FAILED YOU!"

"I… uuh… I'll check this out for you," whispered the cashier.

"Yes, you should. And perhaps we should get those items for free due to this horrid service," I said assertively.

"Fine, but nobody tells the manager."

We nodded in agreement, took our items, and walked out of the store. Quinn complimented me on my brief moment of confidence. She said that I WAS learning from her, just not by getting pregnant. Then we hopped into her, well actually Puck's car, and then started driving off towards Rachel's house.

Rachel's POV

Quinn and Tina quietly snuck into my house and up to my room. Well, Tina was quiet. Quinn's waddling made it hard for her to have stealth.

"Here you go, Berry," said Quinn, handing me the pregnancy test.

"Thank you guys. I'll go take the test and tell you guys the results in a couple minutes, OK?" I asked.

Quinn and Tina nodded as I hurried off towards the bathroom. I opened the box and felt a wave of cold fear. What if I was pregnant? No, I couldn't be, I told myself. Rachel Berry would NEVER fall pregnant at the age of 16. Five minutes later, I tip-toed back into my room. Tina and Quinn looked at me expectantly.

"Well…" said Tina.

"I practically abused someone at the CVS register for you, just tell us the damn results," commanded Quinn.

"I-I-I… I'm pregnant," I cried.

Quinn and Tina were immediately hugging me. Tina was rubbing my shoulders and trying to calm me down while Quinn sat me down on my bed and kept whispering that it was going to be OK. Once my crying died down enough for us to talk, Tina indirectly made an inquiry on who the father was.

"Well, Finn is actually going to be father, after all," whispered Tina.

Quinn glared at Tina for a moment, but then recovered.

"I'm sure he'll be glad that Puck isn't the father," chuckled Quinn.

"Yeah about that…" I mumbled

"It's NOT Finn's baby?" whispered Quinn, harshly.

"Well it's not like I cheated on him or anything, we're not even dating," I said. After one look at Quinn's face, I knew I had made a mistake.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's OK, Berry. I did cheat on Finn, and I regret hurting him like that everyday. I regret that our relationship ended that way, but I can't say I regret our relationship ending. We weren't right for each other… I always thought you were right for him, and maybe you are. But seriously, who is the father?"

"Jesse," I sniffled.

"Jesse St. James?" asked Tina.

"Yes, the same one who threw eggs at my face and everything. He got me pregnant the day you and Mike did your dance, Tina."

"I am going to go KILL him!" fumed Quinn.

"It's half my fault that I'm pregnant."

"He egged you," growled Quinn.

"He didn't know I was pregnant."

"He still egged you, Rachel," murmured Tina.

"Just please don't confront him. Promise me that you won't Quinn."

"I promise," said Quinn through gritted teeth.

I sighed in relief. Quinn had turned out to be a nice girl, but she could be very vicious when she chose to be. At least I knew that she wasn't going to go on and bite Jesse's head off. I couldn't deal with any drama like that. Little did I know that I should have made Tina promise, too.

_Thanks again guys! I don't think this chapter is as good as the first one. I may or may not post chapter 3 later today. Please review! _


	3. Mike's Mistress

_Once again, thank you for being such great readers. I know this update is only a few hours after the first one, but I just had a great idea inspired by my best friend, __ so I hope you enjoy._

Mike's POV

Tina Cohen-Chang almost never loses her cool. The only times she ever has are when she went all feminist on Artie and when she made Figgins believe she was a vampire. But other than that, my cousin has never lost her temper, which is why I was really surprised and scared when I opened the door to her at 3:30 AM and she had a really angry look on her face. Tina seemed even angrier than Santana was the other day when Quinn and Puck were holding hands. Ouch!

"Tina, umm… it's three thirty in the morning. So, umm, how can I help you?" I asked timidly.

"Give me Cynthia," she ordered.

"Why? You know I don't like her out at night when it's dark and cold," I replied.

Cynthia was my 13th birthday present. My parents had adopted her from the local animal shelter, and she has been with us ever since. Cynthia wasn't necessarily the most attractive dog you would ever meet; she was a Mexican Hairless, but I still loved her. I loved her despite her looks and her less-than-friendly personality.

"Dear cousin, if you don't give me you pet/dog/thing right NOW, I will personally hit your locker with an axe tomorrow, which is actually today, take out your diary, and give it to Brittany!" she roared.

"Alright, alright, let me go get her! Just make sure her sweater doesn't come off, OK?"

Five minutes later, Tina was bolting out the door and shouting back a promise to have my dear puppy back by glee club practice tomorrow. I was extremely afraid of why this was all happening.

Tina's POV

After picking up Mike's stupid animal-thing, I furiously flipped through various phonebooks. I found Jesse's address (the world really needs to have better privacy settings) and quickly pounded it into my GPS. Jesse St. James was about to get a whole lot of Asian! After driving with no regard for the speed limit for thirty minutes, I arrived at his house. It was game time. I picked Cynthia up, and stormed towards his front door and rang the doorbell.

To my luck, it was Jesse who answered the door, and not his parents.

"Uh… hello. Thank you for coming to my house at four in the morning! Hmm… you look vaguely familiar. Oh, that's right! You're in New Directions with Rachel. Your name is Rina, right? Would you mind telling me why the hell you are at my house at this hour with that… thing?" growled Jesse.

"Now listen here, St. James, this little thing right here is vicious. She will growl at you and bite the hell out of you if you if you don't cooperate with me. I'm being generous, I should unleash her on you right now for all that you've done to Rachel," I snarled.

"It's touching how much you want to stand up for your teammate, but this matter is none of your business, and I'm not afraid of-

At that moment, Cynthia growled and lunged towards Jesse. I had to pull her back, reluctantly, to keep her from biting Jesse.

"Good girl, Cynthia. You're such a good dog!" I crooned.

"What do you want Rina?"

"It's Tina you BIG, ARROGRANT, HEART-BREAKING, AMATEUR PERFORMER!"

"I think my national titles prove that I am in fact, not amateur, but ten times more professional then you will ever be. Now what do you want, TINA?"

"Cut the sass, Choir King. Now listen here, you may not know this yet, but Rachel is PREGNANT!" (In hind sight, I really should have let Rachel tell him.)

"WHAT? Who's baby is it?"

"Why do you care? Don't pretend to be jealous, it's obvious that you have never even cared about Rachel. It's-

"MY BABY?"

"Umm… yes.

"Tell Rachel I'll meet her after her glee club practice tomorrow in the parking lot- without eggs this time," whispered Jesse as he shut the door.

"OK! Don't be surprised if she demands that you pay extra child support!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me.

Rachel's POV

Tina and Quinn approached my locker later that morning when I found out I was pregnant. I could hear Quinn whispering something in Tina's ear, she seemed to be angry. When they stopped a few feet in front of me, the look on Tina's face was apologetic, while Quinn's was wary. She looked as if she was anticipating a volcano to blow up.

"Rachel, I… I… I did something wrong," said Tina, softly.

"Something very wrong," said Quinn.

"Quinn, be nice," I chastised.

"Berry, I wasn't being mean. I'm pregnant, so I know what's wrong and what's very wrong in that department. I still am fond of Tina, and you will be too, but don't expect what she did to make you smile," whispered Quinn as Finn passed by with a look of curiosity on his face.

Thinking Quinn was being overdramatic, which by the way, was reserved for me, I asked, "Tina, what did you do?"

"You never made me promise not to confront Jesse, and I was really angry, so I kind of went over to his house and threatened him with Mike's mistress. I… let it slip out that you were pregnant, and he didn't know it was his baby at first and seemed a little jealous, but then he guessed right and I told him that it was his baby. I'm so sorry," blurted out Tina.

"Tina… WHAT?" I shouted.

"I'm so sorry," sobbed Tina, "But that's not all! He said he was going to meet you in the parking lot after glee club practice today."

I must have started hyperventilating, because Quinn grabbed hold of my shoulders and kept telling me to breathe. She also said not to be mad at Tina, because if she hadn't promised Rachel, she would have done the same thing, but with Puck's iguana.

After I calmed myself for the second time that day, I asked Tina about another detail of her conversation with Jesse.

"Tina… he seemed jealous?" I asked.

"You CAN'T still like him, Rachel! He smashed an egg in your face, and crushed your heart like that Stomp stage you were talking about!" exclaimed Quinn.

"Please tell us you don't still like him, just please tell us Rachel," pleaded Tina.

"Quinn, Tina, of course I don't still like him. I think I still love him."

_Thanks again for reading! And remember, reviews are nice. Constructive criticism is always welcome and wanted in reviews._


	4. I CAN'T TELL YOU!

_The next chapter shall feature some power St. Berry. This is the final chapter where I have to set things up. But as you might expect from the first few chapters, it's not exactly going to be romance when they meet again! Hopefully we'll get there, but it depends on how forgiving Rachel chooses to be, and the on the influences of Tina and Quinn. (And maybe even somebody else…)_

_P.S. This story is currently taking place a week or two before regionals._

Rachel's POV

"What? Rachel Berry, did you just say that you THINK YOU STILL LOVE JESSE ST. JAMES?" shrieked Quinn; she did not seem happy at all about my confession.

"Oh sorry, Quinn. Forgive me for misspeaking. I KNOW that I still love Jesse St. James," I said, trying to seem causal, yet at the same time not being able to look at Quinn's eyes.

"Rachel," started Tina, before Quinn could continue, "How can you still love him after what he did to you?"

"I-I don't know," I stammered.

Taking a brief moment to taking in my new acquaintances, I noticed that their expressions had changed. Quinn's face had softened, and Tina's seemed sympathetic. I wonder how hysterical I seemed compared to them, when five minutes earlier; it had been Quinn who had seemed to be in frenzy.

"Rachel," murmured Quinn in a sweet tone of voice, "I understand how it's hard to stop caring for someone, even when they treat you badly. I could never trust him again, but at the same time I still worry about my dad. Even though he's technically never cheated on me, I still have to put up with Puck flying from girl to girl, and I still keep… wanting him. Sometimes though, Berry, it goes too far, and I believe that Jesse crossed that line a while ago."

"Yeah. Rachel, we're not exactly friends, but I don't want you to get your heart broken again," said Tina.

I felt touched at that moment. As Tina had said, the three of us weren't exactly friends, but Tina and Quinn were trying to protect me. The rational side of me was agreeing with them and wanting to stand up Jesse this afternoon, but the other part of me happened to disagree.

"Thank you guys. I really love that you're both trying to stick up for me, but I know that I have to at least talk to Jesse. But believe me, IF he's going to be allowed back in my life and in my… I mean our child's life, he's going to have to prove that he belongs there, and that will definitely not be easy."

With that, I walked away, momentarily too scared to look at Quinn and Tina's faces. After walking down the hallway, I turned around and saw Quinn storming up to Puck's locker and then shouting at him.

"SHE STILL LOVES HIM!" she screamed.

Puck immediately stepped forward and tried to embrace Quinn, but she shrugged away his arms.

"Who still loves who?" asked a clearly frantic Puck.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" yelled Quinn as she stomped away from Puck's locker. Puck's face was a mixture of confusion, surprise, and to MY surprise, genuine concern for Quinn.

That school day felt like the longest one in my entire life. I kept worrying about what the hell was going to happen with Jesse this afternoon. What was I going to say? What if I cracked and let him back in? What if he didn't want to be involved with me or our baby at all? Finally the final bell rang. I made my way to glee club, not sure if I could make it through practice without having a complete meltdown.

Even though luck had not exactly been on my side earlier that day, it was at glee club practice. Somehow I was able to focus on the music and choreography. I found practice to be flying by very fast. There were only five minutes left until I would be meeting Jesse in the parking lot.

Quinn's POV

I couldn't keep still all glee club practice long. Puck's concern for me continued to grow and I desperately wanted to tell him that he should be worried about Rachel, not me. Mr. Shuester called a five minute break, and Tina motioned for me to come outside of class with her.

"Quinn," she whispered, "I have an idea to make sure Rachel's alright."

Curiously, I whispered back, "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Well, it would involve things that Rachel wouldn't approve of."

"I'm in. I could use a little fun in my life."

Twenty minutes later, Tina showed me to what she called her "secret spot," which was actually just a gargantuan bush. I doubted me and my baby bump could fit, but Tina and I both managed to squeeze in behind the bush and not be seen. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

_Sorry for the short length. I was just trying to put in some suspense. _


	5. Trust, Love, and Honesty

_This chapter is what you all (hopefully) have been waiting for! I hope this chapter will turn out to be good, because I'm doing an experiment. I'm listening to some of the glee soundtrack while I'm writing this. Enjoy!_

Rachel's POV

I know I've always been on the dramatic side, but I mean it literally when I say my heart stopped when Mr. Shuester dismissed us. I saw everyone leave the choir room while I gathered up my stuff. My hands were moving quickly, yet somehow, they were moving far too slowly for the occasion. After snatching up all my music and stuffing it into my bag, I more or less ran out of the room. From the corner of my eye, I could see Mr. Shu eyeing me questioningly.

As I made my way towards the back doors of William McKinley High School, I had trouble keeping myself from hyperventilating. I wondered about all the things Jesse would say. Would he announce that he wanted to have nothing to do with me or our baby? Or would he want total involvement? Both options made me cringe out of entirely different reasons. What if he was mad at me for what Tina had said and done to him early this morning? God knows that he deserved it, but did Jesse know that? The boy was as stubborn and conceited as I was.

Pushing the door doors open, I held my breath. For a brief moment I couldn't see him, and I had never felt worse in my life. The moment that I did catch sight of him was the most anxious moment in my entire life. I froze up in response to his presence, and he seemed to take note of the fact.

"Rachel…" he whispered.

It took me a good five minutes before I could respond, which really surprised me because Rachel Berry is almost never speechless. I didn't want to address the burning issue directly, so I hinted at it, willing him to be the one to start talking.

"So, I heard you talked to Tina this morning," I pushed out, forcing myself to make eye contact with him for a split second, before letting my emotions turn my eyes away.

"Yes, I did, and she told me something very interesting," he pressed.

"She did?" I asked, daring him to turn it back around on me again.

"Rachel, don't do this. I know that she told you."

"Don't do what? You seem to be very talented in doing things you shouldn't do."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. Please let me explain."

"Of course you want to you explain now, because you've got a baby on the way and you don't want to seem like a dead beat, like Puck's dad."

"That's not why, and you know it Rachel."

"Do I, Jesse? Last time I checked, cracking an egg on someone's head was not a loving gesture."

"Rachel, please, let me explain."

"Why should I? As I said, you just don't want to seem like a dead beat."

"A dead beat? You mean like both of my parents?"

"What are you talking about? Anyways, this isn't about YOU, Jesse. This about our, which I could easily turn into my, son or daughter. I'm sorry if you can't understand that, because your very much INVOLVED parents raised you to be such a selfish jerk! Oh, pardon me for blaming it on them. They probably did their best to try to fix up a lost cause."

"Rachel. Please just give me a chance!"

"A chance to what? Crack another egg on my head? Hold my heart and then throw it down on the pavement again? I think I'll pass on giving you another chance."

We were both silent for a while after I retorted that back at him. It was hard juggling the knowledge that I just couldn't let him back into my life, the still existent love for him, and the inexplicable need to protect the life growing inside of me. I was sure that I was going to scream in frustration at that moment, but then Jesse opened his mouth before I could open mine.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. I know this is going to sound horribly cliché, but I gave into peer pressure. My parents are both horribly rich, making my behavior seem to be the result of being spoiled, but that's actually not the case. My parents are only interested in harvesting my talent and getting me out of their house. Did you know that they had me when they were both our age? Unfortunately, my mom didn't have the spirit of protecting their child that you do, and neither did my father. So of course, me being the star of Vocal Adrenaline makes my superficial parents so damn happy. They're always away Rachel. Why do you think I've never introduced you to my parents? They aren't away on business trips Rachel, yet they are still always away. So sometimes, I can't help it if Vocal Adrenaline seems like my entire life to me. I don't mean to hurt you when I say this considering that you are her biological daughter, but Shelby Corcoran is my mother to me. When she asked me to seduce, I mean befriend you, I couldn't help but oblige. But I could have helped from giving into the rest of my team and Shelby by cracking an egg on your head and transferring back to Carmel. I was horrible to you Rachel; I let Vocal Adrenaline get in the way of what really is important to me, which are you and our kid. I love you, Rachel," said Jesse, pouring his heart out with seemingly bulletproof sincerity.

Once again, our conversation was frozen. I needed time to process Jesse's speech. I wanted to run forward into his embrace, but I knew that I doing that would be a mistake. That boy had clawed away at all the trust I ever had for him, and I wasn't sure if there was any left. Sighing, I prepared myself to make a declaration of my own. I knew it was my turn to be honest.

"I love you too, Jesse, but this isn't about our relationship anymore. I have to protect my child. Even though for some… stupid reason I still love you, it doesn't mean that I could ever trust you again. Before I let you in my or my child's life, which is not guaranteed to actually happen, you will have to prove yourself. I will let you help out and be around for small things for a little while, and IF that goes well, I'll slowly let you become more involved. I'm sorry Jesse, but that's all that I can allow. This also just isn't about protecting my child; I need to protect myself."

"I understand… I-

"I'll text you," I said, fighting back tears. I was surprised and extremely emotional at my new found confidence in myself. I could get through this, even if Jesse wasn't by my side, even though an irrational, and rather large, part of me wanted him to be there. I knew that I couldn't just let him back in, and that he would have to prove himself to me, and Quinn and Tina for that matter. We had barely congregated, but somehow I knew that Quinn and Tina would be there for me. I quickly turned around and hopped into one of my dad's car, and drove away.

Quinn's POV

"Even though she can be extremely annoying at times, I'm proud of Rachel, she really held her ground," I said to Tina while I rose; Jesse and Rachel and already both left. I had told Puck that I was staying later for help in math class and that Tina was too, so she would drive me home.

"Yeah, but I feel guilty for eavesdropping on them," laughed Tina.

"I'm such a hypocrite; I used to always yell at Rachel for eavesdropping on me and Finn. I'm not exactly thrilled with my current situation, but I am glad that those days are behind us."

"So am I," said a strange voice from behind us.

Tina and I exchanged a shared look of fear and turned around, but of course, I knew who it was before I turned around. I was just hoping that it would turn out to be somebody else, like Matt or Mike, because then Tina and I could both easily get away with lying about our afternoon.

"You're a horrible liar Quinn. You think I don't know that you have the highest freaking average in your pre-calculus class?" asked an intrigued Puck.

"Umm… hi!" I blurted out.

I motioned for Tina to scurry away, and she did. I saw Puck's car in the parking lot (which I wished I had seen earlier), and knew that he would be driving me home today. As much of a bitch as I was, I knew that it wasn't necessary for Tina to see Puck and I have a heated conversation about honesty in a relationship. (Puck knows all about honesty.)

"I'm sorry, Puck, I was actually just-

"Spying? I stayed later today to work on some plays for basketball, and I didn't hear anything, but I saw an emotional Rachel and an emotional Jesse both walk away from each other and drive off in different directions. Then, I saw you and Tina delightfully pop up from behind this bush. Care to explain?"

"I can't tell you anything."

"She still loves him?"

_Thank you for reading! I feel really good about this chapter, but of course, judging from you guys is greatly appreciated. Besides, the review button wants to be pressed._

_P.S. I must have listened to Total Eclipse of the Heart a billion times while writing this chapter!_


	6. Friends

_Sorry for taking longer than I usually do to post this chapter. School just ended on Thursday due to the heinous amount of snow days we had this year, and I had to tie a few loose ends before I could continue with this story. This chapter is going to contain a lot of angst, so be mentally prepared. The ending should be a little more pleasant than the rest of chapter. Enjoy!_

Jesse's POV

Most people think of glory and talent when they hear me. They think of my three show choir national titles, my excellent grades, and what looks to be my overall success in life. Some people just think of plain old _winning_ when they hear my name. Those people don't really know me at all. They don't my life, my relationships, my struggles, and my failures. And most importantly, they don't know Rachel Berry.

How can I be a _winner_ when I shut down the only spout that spits something decent in my life? I don't really have parents or any other sort of family. Ms. Corcoran is the closest thing I have to a "positive adult influence," but the rest of Vocal Adrenaline, they're not family. Maybe they love my voice and the trophies I help them win, but they certainly don't care about _me._ But why should they? Why should anyone care about me? After all, I haven't exactly been a good person to anybody, specifically to a certain girl carrying my baby.

I made mistake after mistake when it came to my relationship with Rachel. I should have cut off all ties with the members of Vocal Adrenaline. I should not have transferred back to Carmel High and I really shouldn't have cracked an egg on Rachel's egg. For once in my life, I really had everything, but now, I have nothing.

"Hey, Jesse! Wait up," called Delilah, a girl in my first period who, chased me as I left the classroom.

"Yes?" I answered grudgingly.

"Congratulations!" she beamed, probably referring to our win at Regionals.

"For what?" I asked, not only to her, but to anyone who knew the answer.

Rachel's POV

I miss Jesse. I miss his singing and I miss his dancing. I miss everything about him, from his genuine smile right down to his arrogant smirk. I keep telling myself not to give in and run right back into his arms, but what if that isn't giving in? What if I should give him another chance? I just don't know anymore. It seems like every step I take is wrong. I'm lost, completely and utterly lost, and I don't know if I'll ever get back on the right track.

It isn't just about missing Jesse. It's about having seen real regret in Jesse's eyes when he spoke of what he had done wrong, and then seeing the hurt in them at the end of our conversation. I wonder if I looked like that after he broke my heart, and I wonder if I look like that now. The sadness and hopelessness is also because of being pregnant and alone at the young age of 16. Of course I'm not completely alone; I still have Quinn, Tina, and Puck by my side (I gave Quinn my permission to tell Puck everything after he caught them spying on me and Jesse. You know it's funny, while I was a little irritated that they spied on me, it also helped me feel a little bit more secure at the time.), but it's hard to feel content with that when you see Quinn move Puck's hand to her stomach to let him feel Beth kick. I know that as a loud and proud feminist, I technically do not need Jesse in my life, but I also know that maybe it would be best if I gave him another chance. Somehow, I still felt some trust for him to help me and our child. Besides, Puck, Quinn and Tina were probably tired of comforting me when I cried and holding my hair back when I threw up, both of which were common occurrences. Could I really let Jesse back in?

"Berry," said a familiar and deep voice.

"Noah, hi," I said, trying to sound normal.

"Puck," he corrected.

"Umm… how can I help you?"

"Actually Berry, I have an idea on how I can help you. Well really, how I can let someone else help you."

"That's very sweet of you, Noah, I mean Puck, but Quinn is already sharing her wise pregnancy tips with me. She's surprised me with how nice she can be when she's not popular and when I'm not trying to steal away her man."

"Yeah, Quinn's sweet at heart. She's special."

Surprised by the sudden softening of his expression, I chirped, "I'll be sure to tell her that you said that."

"Damn you and your big mouth, Berry. Actually, I wasn't talking about Quinn, I was talking about-

"Your mother?"

"No."

"Rabbi Greenburg?"

"No!"

"Barbara Streisand?"

"I was talking about… that Jesse kid."

"Has Quinn been slapping you harder than usual?"

"Yeah, the 8th month is tough, but no, it hasn't been affecting my brain function. I just, think you should give him another chance. I mean, this is coming from someone else who screwed up when it came to his baby momma."

"I never knew empathy was one of the emotions you could experience."

"Yeah, I think those weekly counseling sessions with Mrs. Pillsbury are paying off."

"Noah, I love him. I just, don't want to be selfish."

"Selfish?"

"As I told him, this isn't just about my relationship with him. I'm pregnant, Noah. Sure I think I can trust him, but what if my love for him is irrational and it would be disadvantaging our kid to give him another chance?"

"Listen to me, Berry. As much as I hate to admit this to you of all people, when you're in a high school relationship, it's easy to screw things up, I would know. Only God and Quinn know why Quinn gave me another chance, and look where Quinn and I are now. Plus, if he does any wrong, you know I'll kick his ass, Quinn will do something ferocious, and Tina will go all ninja on him. Quinn and Tina are really worried about you, and… so am I. I like having you as a friend. We all think you should give Jesse another chance, so just think about this, OK?"

With that, he walked away. I stood by my locker for a couple of minutes thinking over everything he had said. I wondered if I should listen to him, his girlfriend, and Tina. They did have a point; Tina meant well and Puck and Quinn were experienced in that particular area. I remember chuckling about how he's always "Puck" in my head, but "Noah" in conversation. It was because of my professionalism; a person should always call her coworkers (or fellow glee club members) by their proper names. It took me hours to explain that to Quinn, who at the time thought I called him that because I still had feelings for him. (Which I never did, I only dated him because I wanted to make Finn jealous) I do have feelings for him, friendly feelings, but not romantic ones. It's amazing how many new friends I had made through this depressing experience.

Sighing, I took out my phone and texted Jesse.

_I'm giving you another chance. If you break my heart again, Noah will beat you up, Quinn will do something ferocious, and Tina will go all ninja on you._

I nervously paced until my phone buzzed, signaling a reply.

_Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?_

_ Actually, I'm asking you to ask me to be your girlfriend._

_ Silly Rachel, it's rude for a boy to ask a girl out over text. I have a better idea. I'll see you soon. Thank you for giving me another chance; you don't know how grateful I am. Tell your friends that no ferociousness shall be needed. Oh, and I love you!_

_ I love you too, Jesse._


	7. Assistant Coaches

_Here's chapter 7! The next chapter (chapter 8) will include the first part of Regionals. Please read and review!_

Rachel's POV

Life is hard when you're a pregnant teenager, particularly when you're trying to hide your pregnancy from your two dads. Neither of my knew what it was like to be a teenage girl, but they weren't stupid. They knew that I was behaving strangely, and were bent on discovering why.

"Rachel, honey, are you sure that you're okay?" asked Hiram, one of my dads.

"Sweetie, if you're feeling sick again, you can take the day off of school," said my other dad, Leroy.

"Dad, Daddy, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry and I didn't sleep well last night. I'll be fine, really. Besides, Regionals is next week and I have to attend rehearsal today," I said, trying to seem well and chipper.

My dads exchanged a look of skepticism, and I was sure that I would become a topic of conversation once I left to go to school. To end the awkwardness, I went up to my room to wait until it was time for me to drive myself to school. I lightly pressed the red button on my phone and it turned on. A couple of seconds later, it buzzed repeatedly and spastically; I had 5 unread messages from 5 different people.

One was from Jesse: _Good morning, my fellow star-in-the-making. Are you going to be at school today?_

I quickly replied: _Good morning, Jesse. Yes, I will be at school today. Are you going to be waiting for me in the parking lot after glee club rehearsal?_

The only reply I got was: _;)_

I checked my other messages. One of the remaining four was from Finn, who was professing his "love" for me. That was going to turn out to be an interesting conversation. The other three texts were from Quinn, Puck, and Tina.

Quinn: _Hola. How's the morning sickness today?_

_Hola Quinn. I'm fine, at least for now._

Puck: _Not to be nosy or anything, but have you spoken to St. Whatever yet?_

_It's St. James, Noah, and you'll just have to wait and see._

Tina: _Hey Rachel! Artie wants to know if he needs to bring his tap wheels to rehearsal today. He was too scared to ask you himself._

_Hey Tina! Tell him that he should bring them._

I checked the time on my phone and then promptly through it in my bag and marched out the door. As much as I preferred actually talking to someone in person or at least on the phone, I actually found myself enjoying texting my friends.

Quinn's POV

"Hey Baby Mama! You're looking good today, as you always are," said Puck smoothly.

"Nice, Puck. Now as much as you'd like to believe that I came up to your locker to enjoy your company, I'm here for another reason."

"And what would that be?"

"I talked to Mr. Shuester."

"About what?"

"About me not performing at Regionals. I'm going to be 38 weeks when you guys perform, and I don't think that dancing around and singing would be good for me and Beth at that stage."

"What did Mr. Shue say?"

"That he completely agreed with me. He was actually just going to ask me about sitting out. Are you OK with that?"

"Yes! Whatever's best for you and Beth is what's best for me. You're going to be there to see us perform, right?"

"Of course, I'm actually going to be an assistant coach for the day, along with someone else."

"Who? Mrs. Pillsbury?"

"I don't even know, Mr. Shue didn't tell me. Oh, and be mentally prepared. The sit-in for me is Jacob."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

After thoroughly enjoying the look on Puck's face, I walked away from his locker wondering who the other assistant coach was. Mr. Shue had only ordered one sit-in, so my "coworker" had to be someone outside of the club. I decided that it was probably Mrs. Pillsbury, and went on with my school day.

Rachel's POV

I was heading to my locker when I saw Tina and Quinn.

"Hey Rachel," they both said in comic synchronization.

"We really need to stop doing that," mumbled Quinn.

"I happen to think it's very funny when you two speak at the same time."

"I happen to think that your face is very funny," snapped Quinn.

"Come on guys, let's not fight. Quinn, Puck told me that the doctor said that you should be under little to no stress right now, and Rachel doesn't need any either," reasoned Tina.

"Ugh. Tina's got a point. I'm sorry Rachel,"

"It's okay, Quinn. I can understand why you're not exactly comfortable at the moment," I said.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I'm always a bitch. It's even worse today though, my back is killing me!" she moaned.

"ARE YOU IN LABOR?" Tina and I screamed at the same time.

"SSSSH! No, I'm not. Don't even mention the "l-word" around me. Or Puck for that matter. If it's mentioned, I freak out about how painful it will be and Puck goes into a complete frenzy. Speaking of labor, I'm sitting out at Regionals this Saturday so it doesn't happen early. Jacob is going to be our temporary team member. I'm going to be an assistant coach. Mr. Shuester said that there's going to be another assistant, but he wouldn't tell me who it was going to be."

"Quinn! We need you on the background vocals!" I shouted.

"It'll be fine Berry, it's not like I've been contributing much lately, anyway."

"My bet is that Mrs. P will be our other assistant coach," chuckled Tina.

"Agreed," said Quinn and I at the same time; the whole synchronization thing was starting to freak me out.

Tina and Quinn needed to get to their lockers before the rehearsal, so we all went our separate ways. I opened my locker and was surprised to find a note inside of it. Worried that it was a love note from Finn, I grabbed it and started to read it.

It simply said: _Turn around._ I did just that.

"JESSE!" I screeched.

"Yes, Rach, it's me," he laughed.

I launched myself towards him and he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a moment before we began to speak again.

"How? I-I… Figgins? Transfer again? Is that… legal? You.. trespassing?" I blurted out.

"Rachel, honey, please calm down and speak coherently," he said, rather than immediately stating why he was at my locker. It was such a Jesse way to act.

"Why are you here?"

"Aren't you happy I'm here?"

"YES! Just… explain!"

"I love you," he laughed.

"Umm… that's great and all, but explain. NOW!"

"Well, I transferred here… again. Normally they wouldn't approve that, as this is my third transfer in a month, but when you have as much talent as I do, anything is possible."

"Could I please have a full explanation, hold the arrogance?"

"Figgins was going to deny the transfer, but then I informed him that I knew about him and Sue's affair."

"They had an _affair?_"

"Yes, honey."

"And you know this _how_?"

"Sue Sylvester and I were able to salvage a… working relationship after we… bonded at the supermarket over protein shakes and vitamin supplements. She's even more arrogant than I am, and subsequently boasted about her affairs to try and best me."

"Wow."

"I know, it's a lot to take in. I talked to Mr. Shuester. To make sure I'm loyal to the club this time I'm not allowed to perform with you guys at Regionals, which is completely understandable. So, I'm going to be an assistant coach! Which brings me to another topic. In sports and other activities it's illegal for a coach and a player to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Would you like to break that rule and be my girlfriend? You're already carrying my baby, so it's not like we'd be doing anything worse."

"Yes, I would rather much like to break that rule."

"That's great, because if you had said no, I would have had to enlist the help of Quinn Fabray in convincing you otherwise. That girl is really tenacious."

"Yes, but she's a really great friend. Have you been talking to her lately?"

"Actually, yes. I've received many harassing phone calls about getting my ass back over to McKinley."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she was just looking out for you."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way about her, because she is going to be your fellow assistant coach at Regionals. She's not performing because her due date is in a few weeks."

"That will be a fun experience."

"Do you know what else is going to be a fun experience?"

"Facing the glee club today?"

"Bingo. I'm sure Finn's going to be so happy that you're my boyfriend again, considering that he told me that he loved me over text this morning. I haven't replied yet."

"Finn Hudson?"

"Yes. Please don't hurt him, Jesse."

"I won't, considering that it's me who deserves to be punched."

"Really, no jealous reaction?"

"I'm just hiding it from you, Rachel. I'm sure you'll get to see my jealousy when he tries to win you over at glee practice, today."

"Be nice, Jesse."

"You're worth too much to be nice about when someone's trying to steal you away."

"You have nothing to worry about. I love you, Jesse. I'm still yours, faithfully."

"I love you too. And I'll be there, faithfully watching, when you sing those last couple of words you just said to Finn at Regionals. Did Mr. Shuester tell you that you're singing that song yet?"

"Yes, but don't worry, Jesse. Those words are meant for you."

"I'm glad to hear that, now let's go to glee club, where I'm sure I'll be met by a warm reception."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tina, Puck, and Quinn will all help defend you. And you know that I'll be doing my best to help out, too."

"Please, try not to stress yourself out too much. You _are_ pregnant after all."

"You worry too much."

"You are rather worth worrying about."

"And so are you… I-I want to talk to you about your home life. The other day your face darkened when you spoke about it. Are you doing OK, Jesse?"

"Rachel, I promise I will explain everything about my life at home after Regionals. You already have enough to think about. We really should be getting to practice."

"OK, but just remember that you promised."

Jesse sighed in acknowledgement, and then we walked hand-in-hand to the choir room. I was afraid of what was going to happen, both this afternoon and in the future, but yet I felt extremely secure at the same time. Maybe I should have listened to my friends more often.


	8. Huddle Up!

_This chapter will cover the very, very beginning of Regionals. Just a quick heads-up: As you've probably already figured out, Regionals in this story is going to be different than Regionals was on the show. Oh and yes, the story started out after Funk and before Regionals. Of course I made one change as to what happened in Funk: Quinn is still living at Puck's house. (Which was shown in chapters 1 and 5) Enjoy! _

Rachel's POV

"Ah, the McKinley High School choir room. I missed this place," said Jesse.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Going to glee club practice."

"Jesse, if you go in right now Finn is going to eat you! Wait out here until Mr. Shuester introduces you or something," I said as I walked into the choir room and took my usual seat between Quinn and Tina.

Mr. Shuester walked up to greet us, "Hey girls, how are you today?"

"Fine," replied Tina.

"Tired," mumbled Quinn.

"Good," I smiled, "and how are you, Mr. Shuester?"

"I'm fine, thank you Rachel. Oh, and is _he _here?" he asked.

"Yes, he's here. I made him wait out in the hallway and told him not to come in before he's introduced, because I'm pretty sure that unless you intervene Finn's going to eat him."

Mr. Shue didn't know quite what to say after that, and so he walked away with a puzzled look on his face.

Quinn tugged on my arm and then whispered, "Jesse's here?"

"Yes, he's here," I whispered back.

"How?" asked Tina.

"He transferred back- long story. Mr. Shuester's not letting him perform at Regionals because of the timing, but he's going to be your fellow assistant coach, Quinn."

Before Quinn could respond, Mr. Shue called the team to order and started to hand out sheet music. We were about to start rehearsing when he seemed to remember that he had some introductions to do.

"Now, before we start rehearsing, I have some people to introduce. First off, Quinn isn't going to be performing at Regionals due to her current state, so she is going to be an assistant coach this weekend. However, we still need twelve people to compete, so I had to fish us out a substitute. Please welcome back, Jacob!"

The room fell silent as everyone waited for the much-hated Jacob to walk into the room, but he didn't.

"Uh, Mr. Shue, Jacob told me to tell you that he wouldn't be at rehearsal today, and now I understand why he would be at rehearsal at all, to attend an intervention about panty-raiding that his family set up for him," announced Kurt.

"Oh," replied our coach, "Well, it's not like rehearsing would make much better anyways. Also, we have a new glee club member! Since this member joined glee club so late and since he has a… history with one of our competitor, the show choir governing board wouldn't approve him to be Quinn's sub. However, he will be an assistant coach at Regionals, along with Coach Quinn. We are once again joined by Jesse St. James!"

Jesse walked into the room and stood by Mr. Shuester. At that point, most of the glee club just stared at him in shock. I gave Jesse an encouraging smile, which he returned. This exchange made Finn's expression from disbelief to crushing anger. The tension in the room was mounting and Mr. Shue knew that he needed to do something.

"Uh, I think the coaches need to have a quick conference. Coach Quinn, please join us up here, that is, if it's comfortable for you to stand up."

"I'm still functional," said Quinn, as she rose and went up to stand by Jesse, trying to urge the theme of acceptance.

"Alright, let's huddle up!" cried Quinn.

Jesse, Mr. Shuester, and Quinn formed an awkward circular formation.

"Umm… OK, does anyone have any ideas about how to get the rest of the club to work with Jesse?" asked Mr. S.

"I guess I've earned all this hate," sighed Jesse.

"Wait, what? No, no, no! What is this noise? What is this noise, Jesse? Where is your annoying arrogance? You need to be tough, and I mean really tough if you're going to get out of here alive. Not that I care because I'm your friend, because we're not friends. Let me get this straight: I hate you. No, I REALLY hate you. But does that mean I'm going to let you Finn derive sadistic pleasure from ripping you apart? No. Quinn Fabray is a better person than that. She is not going to let her… her… her acquaintance's love interest get eaten! Oh and by the way, her acquaintance has really bad taste in sexual partners. So you, yes you Mr. St. James, GET IT TOGETHER!" yelled a suddenly fired up Quinn.

"Well, that was very… inspiring, Quinn." said Mr. Shuester.

"Admit it Quinn, you care for me as a friend," challenged Jesse.

"No I do not, Care Bear Collector, but there's that arrogance I was looking for. So get out there and be an ass! MAKE them accept you as a semi-likable member of this glee club! Let the records show that I still hate you," said Quinn.

With that, Jesse tugged Quinn away from the huddle, and they faced the glee club.

"Hello everybody," greeted Jesse.

The room was silent once again. Finn was about to change that, when Quinn cut him off.

"Let's all say hello back to Jesse! Hello, Jesse! See, if I can do it you can do it! Come on, why don't you try Rachel!" said a frantic Quinn. I have to say that I was touched at how hard Quinn was trying to make it work, even if her techniques were more amusing than helpful.

"Hello, my Jesse," I said before immediately realizing that the use of the word "my" was a mistake. Finn was about to erupt, when once again, someone interrupted him.

"Hello, Jesse," said Tina. Many of our team members stared at her in shock wondering why the shy girl would be one of the first people to respond to Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse," said Puck. That was the final straw for Finn.

"THIS IS GARBAGE!" yelled a furious Finn.

"Finn, I-

"What, Rachel? Has he changed? Is he no longer a no-good spy now? I can't believe that you could ever be that STUPID!" Finn interrupted me.

"Don't call my girlfriend stupid," growled Jesse.

"You're Rachel's BOYFRIEND again?" screamed Finn, who was now walking up towards Jesse with his fists clenched.

"Hey, hey, hey. Sit down, Finn," warned Mr. Shuester.

Finn continued to walk up towards Jesse.

"Finn, sit the hell down. Fighting isn't going to help," demanded Quinn.

"Why should I listen to you, you cheating little bitch?" retorted Finn.

"Do NOT talk to my girlfriend like that," snarled Puck.

Suddenly, both Puck and Jesse were ready to rip Finn's head off.

"Puck, calm down. It's OK. Finn's just mad about Jesse and Rachel and . I didn't take it personally," pleaded Quinn.

"Fine," mumbled Puck as he took Quinn's hand and sat her down away from Finn before grudgingly sat down next to her. From the looks of his face, he would much rather have been punching Finn out.

I was instantly grateful that Quinn, who was heavily pregnant, was away from testosterone-fueled Jesse and Finn. I may have been pregnant, but I wasn't nearly as fragile as Quinn was. I was only 6 weeks, after all. I took advantage of the moment and decided to try and numb things down.

"Finn, Jesse, please both of you just calm down and listen. Just give me one minute. Finn, Jesse and I are dating again. I listened to him and now know why he did the things he did. He still shouldn't have done them, but he's a good guy, Finn. Besides, he's here to stay and Regionals is THIS WEEKEND. You can be mad at me and Jesse, but please just can you try to deal with this, at least just for Regionals! Don't let your anger at us disadvantage the rest of the team! If we don't place, glee club is over." I begged.

"Fine," growled Finn before turning to Jesse, "but we are dealing with this after Regionals."

"And the ladies involved with this: Quinn, Tina, and especially Rachel, we are going to _talk _about this later. But Finn, I think you and Jesse should just stick to talking. Bloodshed isn't going to fix this," declared Mercedes.

And with that, Mr. Shuester ended the conversation and started the most awkward glee club rehearsal ever.

Quinn's POV

The day had finally came- it was Regionals. If we placed, glee club would be given another year. If we didn't, New Directions would be over. Forever. On the ride there, Puck kept telling me to calm down.

"Quinn, if you keep stressing yourself like this, you're going to go into labor!" he would say.

I told him that I would be fine and that Baby Beth wouldn't be making an appearance for quite awhile. He didn't seem to believe me. However he did have a point in a way, I shouldn't be stressing so much. Even though I wished I could have performed, I still had to realize that I shouldn't be stressing out as much as the performers. They actually had to go out there and put on a show. I didn't have nearly as much pressure as they had. Still, as Puck helped me out of the car (he had a compulsive need to help me do everything during that stage) I was extremely nervous.

"Alright guys, lets go have a quick meeting in our designated room before Aural Intensity starts their performance!"

I don't know if it was the nerves or my impatient baby, but at that moment, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I told myself that it was probably just a Braxton Hick, one of those false labor contractions that the doctor had told me about. Luckily, everybody was following Mr. Shuester at that moment, so nobody saw my look of pain. But when Puck noticed I was behind the rest of the group and went back to walk me to our room, he noticed that my eyes were watery.

"Hey, Quinn, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes Puck, I'm just worried about glee club ending." I said, and it was only half of a lie.

"I thought I told you not to worry. Come on Quinn, it'll all be OK."

I let myself believe his words. New Directions was going to be amazing and Beth wasn't going to be coming today. I chanted that again and again in my head. Once I was in the room with the rest of the club, I went from worried Quinn to worried Coach Quinn. New Directions was about to get coached by a whole lot of baby mama.


	9. Friends?

_Here is chapter 9! (finally) Sorry that it took a few days to update. I'm going to start trying to update about once a day. I do not own glee or Care story shall now commence:_

Rachel's POV

This is it. Regionals. The show New Directions has worked so very hard for. Everything is on the line. Glee club, stardom, Broadway-

"Rachel."

Tony awards, college, popularity-

"Rachel!"

Music, expression, Jesse, baby-

"RACHEL!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Jesse, I must have just gotten distracted," I said while trying to force myself to focus on his face.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Jesse," I lied. How could I be fine with so much at stake?

"Rachel, you're a fantastic actress but you can't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about… everything. This is important Jesse. How we place at Regionals will have a HUGE impact on our futures. All three of our futures!" I rambled, knowing that Jesse would catch onto who the third person was.

"You guys will do phenomenally. You just need to calm down, honey. Remember, you're pregnant," he said, whispering the last sentence.

"I'm FINE. And you don't have to keep reminding me. I'm constantly being given reminders of my _condition_."

"Alright guys, we don't have much time, so we better get to it!" yelled a fired up Mr. Shuester as we walked into our backstage room. All the other member filed in. Luckily, Mr. Shuester was able to get a student of his to be Quinn's sub instead of Jacob, in exchange for extra credit in Spanish class.

"Coach Jesse, Coach Quinn, please come join me up here. That is, Quinn if-

"Mr. Shue, I can walk. Seriously, everyone, you don't have to ask me if I can stand up every time you need me," laughed Quinn as she waddled up and stood behind Jesse, who promptly held out a chair for her. She rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"OK, guys. I want all of you to breathe. I'm serious, guys, you all need to breathe. Some of you look you're about to pass out. In and out, in and out. TINA!"

Tina's face was frozen in panic. After a few loud seconds of commotion, Artie was able to thaw her out. Both he and Mike shot her concerned looks afterwards, but she mouthed that she was fine.

"Now that everyone is OK-

"Ow," mumbled Quinn. Normally everyone would have continued on and only Puck would have asked if she was OK, but given her condition, everyone panicked.

"Quinn," yelled Puck as he made his way towards her, "is it Beth? Is she coming? NOW?"

"Quinn? It's your turn to breathe! Let's get you to Puck's car," said Mike.

"Now? Are you in labor?" asked Mr. Shuester.

Santana and Brittany chattered excitedly while Rachel buried her head in the couch; she was going to have to go through labor eventually.

"I'M FINE EVERYONE! SHE JUST KICKED REALLY HARD!" shouted Quinn over all the noise.

"I don't believe you," said Puck.

"Coach Quinn, if you're having you're baby now, I would really like to know because the signs of labor are very important things for me to know," said Jesse.

"Puck, Jesse, I'm not in labor! Mr. Shuester, please continue. YES I'M SURE!" shrieked a frustrated Quinn.

"Umm… OK. I know that everyone is nervous, but you guys have worked so hard for this. Just go out there, work hard, and have fun! I kind of forgot what I was going to say because of the incident with Quinn and her baby, so do the assistant coaches have anything to add.

"I do," said Jesse, "First of all I know that several of you don't trust me, but I-

"MOST of us don't trust you," corrected Mercedes.

"I sure don't!" growled Finn.

"Thank you for you're input, Finn and… um

"Mercedes," mouthed Rachel.

"Mercedes. I know it will take a long time for me to prove this to all of you, but I AM committed to New Directions and its members. Secondly, as a person who has one many titles, I would just like to say-

"Alright, we get it Mr. Arrogant. First of all I want to set something straight, I'm not in labor. Now that we've got that out of the way, let's talk about this competition. Coach Shuester here has told us that it's not ALL about winning. Now I don't if that's true, but I do know that we want to win this! If we don't, then we're just a bunch of losers. Losers people! So get out there, and don't be losers! Please," said Quinn.

"Back to what I was saying, as someone who has one multiple titles, I would just like to say that winning is nice, but… hell, just get out there and win. I swear I'm channeling more Corcoran everyday!" exclaimed Jesse.

I winked at Jesse (damn pregnancy hormones) and he was surprised at first, but then proceeded to wriggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well we've got ourselves a GREAT coaching staff," mumbled Kurt.

"Everyone, put your hands in BEFORE Rachel lets Jesse have his way with her!" rallied and jibed Finn.

We chanted and then went backstage. It was time.

Quinn's POV

"Come on Jesse, we should go watch them," I urged.

"Rachel requested that I didn't watch because of all the flirting Finn's going to be sending her way. You're not going to go watch them either," said Jesse.

"Why the hell not?" I asked.

"Because Puck told me to not let you go out there. He's worried about you and thinks it will be more stressful if you watch instead of just listening from here."

"You can't stop me."

"Actually, I believe I can, Coach Quinn."

"You're lucky that Rachel loves you, or else I would punch you. But I guess I'll just have to let Rachel do that when she's this pregnant."

"You know I'm happy to have a family with Rachel and child."

"And I'm happy to have a family with Puck and Beth."

"Are you going to challenge everything I say?"

"Yes, including everything your Care Bears say."

"If you must know, I take pride in my Care Bears. Collecting them can be a masculine pursuit.

"That's almost as true as saying that Hillary and Bill Clinton love each other."

"At least you have a sense of humor."

"St. James, you putting up with me isn't nearly as hard as me putting up with you."

"Because you're such a lovable, nice girl."

"As nice and lovable as your Care Bears."

"Try all you want, buy you will never lower my self-esteem."

"Your ego is bigger that, it's bigger than, ME!" I whailed. Damn those stupid pregnancy hormones.

"I'm so FAT!" I cried.

"Quinn, you are not fat," he said, while awkwardly putting rubbing my shoulder.

"No, you're just saying that because your Care Bears told you to!"

"Shh… you're not fat, Quinn."

"I hate you."

"OK."

"I'M FAT!" I blubbered while sobbing.

"No! Quinn, you're not fat! Don't cry!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Quinn, you're PREGNANT, not fat!"

"What's the difference? Being pregnant is fashionable? Rachel's going to kill you when she's this… this… this f-f-FAT!"

"Oh great, I get two pregnant women! I mean, QUINN YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!"

"R-r-really?"

"Yes, really! Of course, I love Rachel, but Noah is a very lucky guy," he murmured in a soothing tone.

"Thanks. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Friends?" asked Jesse, holding his and out.

"Friends," I sighed, thinking that maybe the boy did have a sweet side.

"I have an idea on how to boost your self esteem!"

"How?" I asked.

"Do you remember how Mercedes sang Beautiful at the Cheerios assembly?"

Resisting the urge to cry at the word "Cheerio," I quietly said I did remember.

"Well, we're going to sing that song now!"

At first, it was just Jesse singing, but then his remarkably annoying attempts to get me to join in succeeded.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked after we had finished.

"Yes. But you should know that even though you're my friend, I still hate you."

"I can live with that. So, you've been around her more… how's Rachel doing?"

"Just about as well as I was when I was six weeks. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but she's been really emotional lately. Although, from my hysterical crying attack that's probably not much of a surprise. And the morning sickness has started. She's been throwing up a lot."

"Really? She hasn't told me that she's been getting sick."

"She hasn't told you a lot of things."

"Like what?"

I didn't respond.

"Quinn, is it really that bad?"

"QUINN!"

"My water just broke."

_Please review!_


	10. Talk to Me

_Once again, thank you for all the reviews and alerting. I REALLY appreciate that. Here's chapter 10! Prepare for a lot of St. Berry angst and cuteness! This chapter is going to be entirely from Jesse's POV._

Jesse's POV

"What?" I asked, thinking that she couldn't have been having the baby- not then. It was Regionals for Christ's sake!

"MY FRIGGING WATER JUST BR-OW! HOLY CRAP! KILL ME NOW!" screamed Quinn as she dug her nails into my leg. It hurt, but I knew that it was nothing in compare to what Quinn was feeling.

"OK, umm… we need to get Puck and get you into his car and to the hospital," I said.

"REALLY, SHERLOCK HOMES?"

I ignored her sarcastic comment as I debated what to do. Should I leave her to go get Puck or wait for him to come back? I knew that Quinn needed to get to the hospital quickly, but knew that I would never leave Rachel's side when she was in labor. I was torn. Luckily, New Directions came storming in, Puck first.

"I think we just showed those fools how to show choir!" he exclaimed out of excitement.

He then stopped to take in the room as the other team members filed in behind him. I heard several people gasp as he looked at Quinn and I's expressions. I imagine my face betrayed the fight to try and hide my lack of composure. Quinn's face was streaked with tears as she leaned her head back against her chair and gasped in her temporary lack of pain.

"QUINN! Are you in labor?" asked Puck frantically, even though he already knew the answer, as did the other members of New Directions. Mike picked up Quinn's "baby bag" that Puck had (thankfully) convinced her to bring to the competition. Finn picked up Puck's jacket from the floor and pulled out his keys and ran to go get the car ready. Mr. Shuester was calmly giving everyone else instructions and Rachel just stood there with a blank expression. That all took place in the few seconds it took for Quinn to bring herself to respond.

"Yes... my water broke about a minute ago!" she cried.

"I knew it! Alright, let's get you to the car!" Puck said as he scooped Quinn up. Quinn didn't protest- labor really is excruciatingly painful! Everyone followed Puck and Quinn out of the door except for Rachel and me.

We stared at each other in silence until we were sure that everyone else was out of hearing range. Rachel was adamant about keeping her pregnancy a secret for as longs as possible.

"I-I didn't want to go with them and be close… to labor," explained Rachel.

"I figured," I said as I crossed the room and walked towards her.

I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, trying to relax her. I didn't like how upset she appeared to be.

"Rachel, is there something else wrong besides being afraid of childbirth?"

"No," she whispered.

"I told you before, you can't lie to me, honey."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are, Rachel."

"No I'm not."

"Honey, you need to start talking to me more about what's going on. You need to let me help you through this. I will always be there for you, but you need to tell me when something is wrong."

Suddenly, I felt Rachel freeze. A second later she was out of my arms and running out of the room. I followed her into the bathroom and held her hair back as she emptied her stomach. After she was done, I held her for a few minutes before helping her stand up and rinse out her mouth.

When we got back to our glee club's assigned room and sat down on the couch, she leaned against me and put her head on my shoulder. I stroked her sympathetically; I knew how much Rachel hated throwing up. After a few minutes of us just lying there, I shot her a knowing look.

"What?" she asked in a defensive tone.

"This is exactly what I mean about you hiding things from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jesse."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Rachel."

"I have no idea what you're getting at Jesse, so you might as well explain it to me."

"I had a nice little chat with Quinn before her water broke and she mentioned how you-

"What did she tell you?" demanded Rachel, who was immediately alarmed.

"Calm down, honey."

"Tell me what she told you!"

"Rachel, please calm down or you're going to get sick again!"

"I'm fine."

"Of course you're fine! It's not like you just threw up!"

"Ugh. I'm waiting Jesse."

"First of all, Quinn told me that you've been throwing up A LOT lately. Why didn't you tell me about that? At least let me be there to help you! You don't have to go through this alone," I pleaded.

"I didn't tell you because you worry too much. It's not that big of a deal."

"I disagree."

"What else did she tell you?"

"That you've been crying a lot. I know that you're pregnant, but she alluded to the fact that you're really upset about something. Please tell me why you're so upset! If something is wrong you really have to tell me Rachel. How are we going to get through this if every time something is wrong, you don't tell me?"

"And she didn't tell you why I'm so upset?"

"Nope. But you just admitted to me that you are displeased."

"Darn, you really got me there, Jesse!"

"Rach, I'm begging you. Just please, please tell me what's wrong."

Rachel took a minute to deliberate. She seemed extremely hesitant to open up, which made me grow more and more worried. I saw her blink back tears; she was instantly in my arms again.

"Rachel? I love you. Please tell me what's bothering you."

Once again, she hesitated. But that time, she ended up finally telling me why she was so upset.

"What's bothering me? Jesse, I'm pregnant! And I'm only 16! How do you think that's going to change the rest of my life? I'll never end up being a star or being on Broadway. Hell, I'm never even going to get out of Lima, Ohio! Half of the glee club already hates me because I'm so _annoying _and _conceited, _how do you think they're going to react when they find out that I'm pregnant? They supported Quinn because she actually is nice on the inside. I'm just me! And nobody likes or loves me! You can forget about my dads supporting me. The other day they were talking about how they were so proud of me for being a good little girl and how they knew I would never turn out to be like Quinn Fabray. Plus, I'm constantly throwing up and crying. You and my few friends are probably the only good things in my life right now, and how do I know that you're not going to leave me, Jesse? Let's face it, my life is horrible!" cried Rachel. Over the course of her speech, she went from shedding a few tears to hysterically crying.

I was having trouble not crying myself. The person that I loved so much that I would do anything for her was sobbing, extremely depressed, and losing hope by the second.

"Rachel," I began as tilted her head up towards me, "I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I'm never going to leave you. And it's not because you're pregnant. I could never leave you. It hurts to be away from you. You are my life honey. I know that you being pregnant is going to change everything, but believe me, it's all going to be OK. I will always do my best to keep my happy, and if our fellow glee club members and... other people don't support you, then they don't support you. No matter what anybody says, you are not a slut and not a bad person. Quinn, Tina, Puck, and I all care about you SO much; how could you ever be a bad person? Please don't lose hope, honey. I promise that no matter what happens, I will always love you and be holding your hand."

"Jesse?" asked Rachel.

"Yes?"

"I love you. I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you enough about everything that's happening. I was just depressed and afraid, and trying not to worry you."

"It's OK, just please, communicate with me from now on."

"I will. And I now know that you will always be by my side, though I already should have known that. I'll always be happy as long as I have you and Quinn, and Noah and Tina helping out."

"Then you better prepare to be happy all the time," I joked.

I was extremely relieved to hear her laugh.

"Thanks, I'll be prepared."

"Things will happen, Rachel, and you can't always be happy. But the next time you aren't OK-

"You'll be the first one to know. Well, maybe Quinn or Tina. But I promise to tell you as soon as I can."

"That's good to hear."

"Now it's your time to talk."

"About what?"

"You promised me that after Regionals you would talk to me about your parents and your life at home."

"Damn it. I guess I really do have to tell you. If I didn't, I'd be breaking a promise and being a hypocrite after our conversation about communication."

"Come on Jess, talk to me," she pleaded.

"Rachel…"

"You can tell me. I love you, and I'm here for you."

"Well, my parents had me about a year after they got married. I guess I should probably tell you that my parents only got married because they both were extremely rich and wanted to grow their wealth. They…"

Rachel grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly in support.

"It's OK, Jesse," she cooed and then kissed my cheek.

"They never loved me," I continued, "And that's why they're never there. They're always off in Bali or wherever. Half of the time the phone number they give me for contacting them is fake. They hate me. They hate that I changed their perfect lives so radically. When they found out that I could sing, they forced me to try out for Vocal Adrenaline. My parents love how they can bask in the titles I won and all the praise all the other parents give them on how well they've raised me. You and child are really my only family, Rachel."

"Jesse… I'm sorry."

"No, it's OK, Rachel. It feels good to be able to talk to you about that. Besides, as long as I have you, I'll never be alone."

"Then prepare to never be alone. And when I'm temporarily not with you, I'm sure Quinn, your best friend, will be there for you, too."

"She'll be there to tell me just how much she hates you," I chuckled.

"She doesn't hate you!"

"I know, she just likes to say that she does. She's lucky that she found a guy like Puck. He's someone who truly loves her and all her ferociousness."

"Speak of the devil!" chirped Rachel, as she picked up the phone.

Rachel talked on the phone excitedly for a few minutes.

"Jesse! That was Mercedes! She stepped outside and took Quinn's phone from her bag to call us. Baby Beth has arrived! Let's go see her!"

And with that, Rachel pulled me up off the couch and to her car.

_As always, the review button is wants to be pressed! _


	11. Family

_It's time for Jesse and Rachel to meet Beth! But first, it's time for us to take a journey into Quinn's mind._

Quinn's POV

Nothing should hurt as much as labor. It's just not right. I honestly cannot understand why God hates women so much. This is a sexist world that we live in.

~flashback~

"AAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHH MAKE IT STOP" I screamed while trying to push a friggen lead weight out of my insides.

"Come on Quinn, you can do this!" cheered Puck.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"Quinn, push!" encouraged Tina.

"I'M TRYING! IT'S NOT EASY BITCHES!"

Pain crushed me to the point of incomprehension. I might as well have been out for a few minutes; I only could hear their voices but could not make out their words. Plus, if I were unconscious, I wouldn't be feeling the pain. Minutes of sheer pain passed by, and slowly the pain became worse, but words became clear.

"Alright, she's crowning," said the delivering doctor, excitedly.

"WELL WHY CAN'T SHE JUST CROWN THE HELL OUT?"

"Push Quinn, push!" said somebody, but I couldn't figure out who.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed as a desperately tried to get Beth the hell out of me.

"Quinn, push!" shouted a voice, which definitely belonged to Puck.

"SHUT UP! YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK! BITCH, YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Somehow, Tina was able to refocus me on pushing and not plotting the murder of Noah Puckerman. I pushed, and pushed, and pushed, and pushed, but Beth still hadn't came out of me. I was about to give up, when Puck came through for me.

"Quinn, listen to me. I'm a bitch, yes, a stupid bitch who did this to. But you see, Beth isn't a bitch. She's beautiful, because she's your daughter. Anything from you is amazing. Please, just push. You can do this. When you get Beth out of you, the pain will stop and you'll have a beautiful daughter. Plus, you'll have something on Berry. You'll have gone through labor without pain medication, due to your own stubbornness."

Five minutes later, Beth was born,

~end of flashback~

"Puck, she's absolutely beautiful," I said as I held Beth tightly.

"She's amazing," he agreed.

"Do you want to keep her?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes, but I don't know if we should, Puck. We're only 16, and look how beautiful she is! She deserves a good life, and I just don't know if we're going to be able to give that to her. I desperately want to keep her, but I can't help but think that keeping her would be selfish."

"Quinn, it's your decision, but just know that if you keep her, I will give my everything to you. And if you don't, I'll give my everything to you and her, for as long as you both are with me."

"I will always be with you, Puck."

"Quinn, I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm going to give us a chance, Puck. We're going to keep her. We're going to do our best to be good parents. As selfish as it may be, I just can't part ways with her, now that she's in my arms."

"She's ours?"

"Forever. I'm sorry for calling you a bitch during labor."

"It's more than OK, labor itself is a bitch."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Are you the parents of Baby Fabray-Puckerman?" asked a nurse who walked into the room unnoticed.

"Yes," said Puck.

"You have more visitors. Their names are Rachel and Jesse. Would you like them to come visit?"

"Definitely," I said.

A few minutes later, Rachel and Jesse walked into the room holding hands. Rachel seemed nervous and unsure.

"Hey guys," said Puck, "would you like to meet our daughter?"

"I-I… yes," stammered Rachel. I could have sworn I heard an "I'm fine, Jesse" under Rachel's breath.

"Well come over hear then," I murmured in a (hopefully) encouraging tone. Having been pregnant just a few hours ago, I could sympathize with why she was afraid to be near a baby. Before I gave birth, I would always cringe near a baby or a small child; it would bring forth all the fears my pregnancy had instilled in me.

Rachel timidly walked forward with Jesse by her side.

"Hello, Beth," she cooed, "That's her name, right?"

"Yes, her full name is Beth Mariel Fabray-Puckerman," I said, enjoying the softening of both Rachel and Jesse's faces as their natural parenting instincts overcame them.

"Mariel?" asked Puck.

"Mariel was my grandmother's middle name," I explained.

"It's a beautiful name for our beautiful girl," said Puck.

"I love it," whispered Rachel.

"Here," I smiled as I passed Beth into Rachel's arms.

"Hey there, Beth. You are very pretty. Your parents love you very much, and so does your Aunt Rachel."

I'm not sure if it was the tiredness, post-partum hormones, genuine emotion, or a combination of all three, but my eyes welled up with tears at the moment. After a couple minutes of holding and speaking to Beth, Rachel gave Beth back to me.

"Would you like to hold your niece, Jesse?"

"I'm her Uncle Jesse?"

"Yes. I-I don't personally like you very much, but you're good for Rachel. And I'm very grateful of that. Rachel and Tina are becoming my sisters, and I guess, I guess that you're just becoming part of our family."

"Quinn, I, thank you," said Jesse, who was for once, not sure of what to say.

"Don't push it, St. James."

"Don't be discouraged, Jesse, she means it. And I agree with her wholeheartedly, but if you tell anyone I said that, you're dead," threatened Puck.

Beth was tucked into Jesse's arms, and for a while, everything just felt right.

_Aww… I really love writing in the Jesse/Rachel and Quinn/Puck romances, and the Jesse/Quinn and Puck/Rachel friendships. Please review._


	12. Sarcasm

Tina's POV

Life was good. New Directions had just placed second at Regionals and Puck and Quinn had their darling baby girl. Glee club's popularity hadn't gone up, really it had actually gone down, but everyone was so happy that glee club was going to continue. Sure, we would have rather beaten Aural Intensity and gone on to Nationals, but another year was too much of a good deal to be handed to dwell on what we had wished we had. Even Rachel seemed to be perpetually happy. (Which was surprising because of all her baby drama.) In the early months of Quinn's pregnancy, she cried all the time, but the only time Tina had seen Rachel cry in the past week was when Finn had hit Jesse.

"Tina," called a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Rachel and Jesse walking up to my locker. Usually Quinn and Puck would arrive with them, but they were both on leave for the rest of the school year due to the arrival of Beth. However, Figgens gave them permission for them to come in with Beth on the last day of school, which was in two weeks.

"Hey guys, how are you today?" I asked.

"Fine, thank you," said Rachel.

"Very well, thank you. And how are you, Tina?" asked Jesse.

I was a little surprised at the kindness in his tone. I didn't think he liked me very much after I came knocking on his door at four the morning I told him that Rachel was pregnant.

"I'm fine, thanks," I stammered out. I'd always been shy, but I was exceptionally shy around Jesse after that one morning.

"So, Tina, I know we've never exactly been friends, but could you please do me a favor?" asked Jesse.

"A totally unnecessary favor. Jesse St. James, I am capable of taking care of myself," protested Rachel. I was interested by whatever the said favor was.

"Sure. What do you need, Jesse?" I asked, eager to try and forge a friendly relationship with Jesse and find out why Rachel was opposed to whatever he was going to ask me to do."

"Well, Rachel's dads have been on a business trip for the past few days. I've been spending a lot of time at her house so she won't be completely alone, and because I love her. Anyways, I still don't like that she's the only person in her house at night. Her dads are coming back tomorrow evening, and I was wondering if you would have a sleepover with Rachel tonight," explained Jesse.

"Sure! My parents are out of town too; did Rachel tell you that my parents work with hers?"

"No, but supposedly the mentioned pregnant female adolescent doesn't tell me a lot of things," he chuckled.

"Jesse! Did you know that you really annoy me sometimes?" growled Rachel.

"Yes, and I take pride in that," grinned Jesse.

"Well, I'll see you after school, Rachel," I said excitedly.

"OK, anytime you want to come over is fine," she replied as she and Jesse went to go talk to Mr. Shuester about Rachel's ideas for Sectionals. Already.

I felt happy. Even though I was sleeping over at Rachel's house because of Jesse's compulsive and obsessive need to protect her, it still made me feel good inside. I was always the weird girl who never got invited to sleepovers.

Rachel's POV

"Does it still hurt where Finn hit you?" I asked Jesse worriedly.

"How many times do I have tell you that I'm fine, Rachel?" I chimed back.

"Well, it seems like every time I tell you that I'm fine you don't believe me, so I'm just returning the favor."

"Rachel, I don't believe you because you're usually lying to me when you say that."

"That's not true!"

"I believe it is. But to answer your question, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Really? Because it seemed like he hit you really hard. I'm just glad that you didn't hit him back."

"Not with you standing right there!"

"Well that's comforting, Jesse."

"You need to stop worrying about what Finn and all the other glee club members think."

"You're right! I should enjoy it while they don't know that I'm pregnant! I mean, soon they're going to be thinking much worse things."

"Rachel, it doesn't matter what they think."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pillsbury."

"I think pregnancy makes you sarcastic."

"It also makes me want to slap you, but Finn already took care of that."

"Yes, because Finn has always been there for us."

"Now you're being sarcastic!"

"But I always have been."

"You have a point. But I still think that having Tina come over is unnecessary."

"Tina's really helped you out, won't it be fun?"

"You're probably right. It'll be fun to spend a night just having fun."

"Make sure you get some sleep, you _are_-

"PREGNANT. I KNOW."

_Sorry for the short chapter length. The next chapter should be longer and detailing what happened between Jesse and Finn and detailing the sleepover._


	13. Don't Even Think About It

_Sorry for not posting yesterday, I couldn't write because my aunt came in from all the way across the country. Hopefully, this will make up for it. Oh, and there's a reference to Mike's dog in here. If you don't remember Cynthia, she makes an appearance in chapter 3. I do not own Mean Girls, Legally Blonde, or Glee and its characters._

Tina's POV

"I'm really glad that you came over Tina, this has been a lot of fun. I think this is the only time I will ever appreciate Jesse's over protectiveness," laughed Rachel.

"Thanks, I've been having fun, too. At least your boyfriend doesn't run over people's toes with his wheel chair to protect you," I said.

"Is that why Karofsky is on the bench with a mysterious injury?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone! Nobody is supposed to know about that."

"Your, well really Artie's, secret is safe with me. I would never tell considering that I have a lot to hide, myself."

"I'm surprised that the glee club hasn't found out, yet. They figured out Quinn within days of her finding out that she was knocked up."

"Yes, but the only reason Puck told the club was because he was angry that Quinn was saying that it was Finn's baby."

"True. So, is it true that Finn hit Jesse?"

"Sadly, yes."

"If you want, I could get Artie to run over Finn's toes!"

"How would you get him to do that without telling him why?"

"I'd tell him that Finn called me fat."

"Wouldn't saying something like that result in both of Finn's feet being broken?"

"Probably."

"Thanks, but I won't be in need of Artie's services. Besides, I'm trying to PREVENT it from becoming violent. I'm just surprised that Jesse didn't hit Finn back."

"I'm not. Finn's height kind of scares me."

"And yet, you're not afraid of Cynthia?"

"I was, but then I got over my fear of her because Mike promised that he would buy me the nail polish that we just used, if I took care of her while he and his parents were on vacation."

"Oh, well thank you for sharing nail polish that you got from Mike bribing you."

"No problem, it looks good. Red is a good color on you, Berry."

"Thank you. Jesse always says that."

"That red looks good on you?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least Jesse and I agree on something."

"You don't like Jesse?"

"I used to hate him because I thought he was a jerk, but now I'm OK with him. I'm pretty sure that Jesse doesn't like me."

"Why wouldn't he like you?"

"Maybe because of the time I confronted him with your pregnancy at four in the morning?"

"He's not mad about that. He likes you, Quinn, and Noah. In his own words, you guys make sure I don't die when he's away."

"Die? I'm not sure we can protect you from death."

"I'm not sure there's a reason why he should worry about protecting me from death."

"Yeah, he should be worrying about protecting himself from Finn."

"Ugh, can we please not talk about the assault of my boyfriend?"

"Can you please just tell me what happened?"

"Fine, but don't tell Quinn or she'll pass Beth over to Puck and go kill Finn, despite the fact that she's supposed to not do anything physically strenuous for a while."

"My lips are sealed."

"Well, Jesse and I were walking out to the parking lot after school on Monday, and Finn walked up to us. We tried, or at least I did, to be friendly, but then Finn started to confront Jesse with all the "things he had done to me" and me with my supposed tendency to be perpetually gullible. Of course, Finn was being Finn, and asked if gullible the right word for someone being easy to fool, and Jesse said yes. Then Finn hit him because apparently Jesse answering his question was an insult to his masculinity or something. And that's what happened. Now, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Really? And how did it all end?"

"Kurt pulled Finn away, threatening to take down their new "privacy partition" and replace it with the old one if he didn't come with him. Can we please talk about something else, now?"

"One more thing!"

"Fine," growled Rachel.

"Did Jesse cry?"

"NO!"

"Just asking," I said.

"It's OK, Tina. So, do you want to watch Mean Girls or Legally Blonde?"

"Mean Girls, definitely."

Quinn's POV

"She's crying again," mumbled Puck.

"It's your turn," I mumbled back.

"No, it's your turn, Quinn."

"Puck, it's your fricken turn."

"Actually, it's your turn, but since I'm such an excellent father, I'll go take care of her."

"You'd think we would be used to it by now," I complained.

"Be used to what? Attending to Beth at two in the morning?"

"Yes."

"This is just one of the many wonders of parenting. Shh, Bethy, it's OK. Here's your bottle."

A few minutes later, Beth was asleep again and Puck crawled back into be with me.

"Next time, it's definitely your turn Quinn," he whispered.

"I know," I sighed, "I wonder how Jesse and Rachel will handle parenting during the early morning hours."

"Are they going to keep their baby?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think they will. I know that Rach isn't getting an abortion, and I doubt that they'll give the baby up for adoption. I mean, you saw them around Beth at the hospital."

"You're probably right."

"As always."

"Ehh, sometimes you're not right."

"Like when, Noah Puckerman? And I strongly suggest that you don't respond to that question."

"Like when you thought "trust me" was a sensible birth control option."

"I was drunk, and you were the one who wanted to use the "trust me" method!"

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret it? No. I love Beth too much to regret it. Wish we had created here under better circumstances? Hell yes."

"Define better circumstances."

"For starters, us being married college graduates would have been nice."

"Married to each other, right?"

"No, Puck, the cheating on Finn part made Beth more holy. Yes, you moron, married to each other."

"You think we would have gotten married later on?"

"I choose not to answer that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know the answer. I don't know how we're going to end up. If we end up getting happily married then yes I would say we would have gotten married later on. But we don't know how everything's going to turn out."

"Everything will be OK."

"I should hope so."

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Puck? If you ask me to marry you, I will slap you."

"I actually was just going to say that you're phone is buzzing, but proposing would make for a funny reaction from you."

"Don't even think about it. Would you mine looking to see who the text is from?"

"It's from Tina."

"Ugh. Give me my phone."

The message read:

_Quinn, please help. I don't know what to do! Rachel just woke up and is sobbing and won't tell me why._

"Puck, you may want to go cover Beth's ears. I think I have to call Jesse."

_Sorry if the last part was depressing, but I couldn't think of any happy plot options and the last two chapters were mostly fluff. I hope my characterization of Tina was OK. I'm basing her character off of a line from Theatricality: "Even though I'm painfully shy and obsessed with death, I'm a really effervescent person."_


	14. Sending Help

Quinn's POV

"What? Call St. James? NOW? Quinn, it's two in the morning," said Puck.

"Really? I thought it was two in the afternoon. I know what time it is Puck, but I need to call Jesse because our dear friend Rachel is sobbing and Tina needs help calming her down," I explained.

"Why's Rachel crying?"

"I don't know!"

"You didn't ask Tina?"

"Ugh. Puck you are so making this harder than it needs to be. Tina says that Rachel won't tell her why she's crying. So if you'd just leave me alone and let me call Jesse, I would greatly appreciate it!"

"OK, but please just keep in mind that I JUST got Beth to go back to sleep and it's your turn to take care of her if she wakes up again. So, I would suggest that you don't yell at him."

"Dammit, you're right. I'll have to take my post-partum emotions out on him some other time."

I quickly scrolled down my contact list and pressed the OK button when Rachel's Impregnator became highlighted. I only hear the phone ringing once before Jesse picked up.

"Quinn! To what do I owe the honor at this time of day?" he asked groggily.

"Well Jesse, I'm calling you at this hour because that's just how much I love you," I said in a flat tone of voice.

"I have a feeling that you're not actually calling to express your love of me. Am I right, Fabray?"

"St. James, nothing can make you right. Anyways, I'm calling about your mate."

"My mate?"

"Rachel, you idiot."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"That depends on how you interpret the word wrong."

"What's going on, Quinn?"

"Umm… well, I just got a text from Tina saying that Rachel woke up a couple of minutes ago and is crying and not telling Tina why."

I waited for Jesse to shoot me a few worried questions that I didn't know the answer to, but instead, the line went silent. I realized that he had hung up on me. I immediately sent out two texts; one to Tina and one to Jesse.

_Don't ever hang up on me again, Bitch._

_Help is on the way._

I think you can figure out which text was sent to which recipient.

Tina's POV

My phone rang its texting tone and I opened it, hoping that Quinn had texted me back some useful information. I had no idea how to calm down a hysterically crying Rachel Berry. I looked at her text. Quinn said that "help was on the way." What did she mean by that? If she sent help in the form of Puck, things were just going to get worse. A few minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring, and I rushed to see who was there. To my surprise, it was Jesse St. James. I let him in and I walked him to where Rachel was.

"Did Quinn call you?" I asked.

"Yes. Why didn't you just call me?" he asked.

"Because… Oh look, there's Rachel!" I said, knowing that it would distract him. "Jesse? D-don't worry, I-I'm OK!" said a sobbing Rachel as her cracking voice gave her away. It was going to be an interesting night/morning.

_Sorry for the really short chapter length! I promise that tomorrow's chapter will be much, much longer._


	15. Jamesy and Dr Tina

Jesse's POV

"Rachel, I'm having trouble believing that you're OK, considering that you're crying right now," I said worriedly as I sat down next to Rachel and put my arm around her shoulders.

"J-just give me a m-minute," Rachel sobbed.

Sighing I turned to Tina, who was standing all the way across the room, looking uncomfortable. "How long has she been like this, Tina?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes. I texted Quinn for help about fifteen minutes ago," she whispered.

"I'm OK, now," said Rachel.

"No, you're not! You're still crying, and even if you weren't, you still wouldn't be OK!"

"I'm-

"Rachel Berry, if you say fine, that is just going to draw this out longer. I'm not leaving your side until you tell me what's wrong and a long while after that! Just please, tell me why you you're crying," I reasoned.

Rachel's response was in the form of more tears and burying her head against my shoulders.

"I'm here, Rachel, you're going to be OK," I whispered, trying to soothe her.

"Shh… just breathe, honey," I continued.

"Did you have a nightmare, Rachel?" asked Tina, "Because before you started crying, you woke up gasping."

"Rach, is Tina right?" I asked.

Rachel started crying even harder, and I frantically tried to comfort her and calm her down. I kept telling her that everything was going to be OK, but I couldn't get her to stop crying.

"I'd take that as a yes," suggested Tina.

"Rach, what was your dream about?" I asked.

Once again, I got no answer. To my relief, Rachel's crying started to slow down and then come to a stop. She seemed to be tired out by all her crying; she lay down across my lap and her eyes started to close.

"Go back to sleep, Rachel. But we're going to talk about this in the morning," I whispered as I bent down and kissed her forehead.

She nodded her head in agreement and then slipped into a deep sleep. She looked peaceful as she breathed in and out as she slept.

"Wow," said Tina quietly, trying not wake up Rachel.

"Wow is one word for it," I chuckled softly.

"She'll be OK," Tina said timidly.

"I know," I said defensively.

"No you don't, your forehead is creased and you look really worried. She'll be fine in the morning."

"You can't know that."

"True, but I think we both know that this has at least a little bit to do with pregnancy hormones. So, I'm pretty convinced she'll be fine a couple hours from now."

"You're probably right. It's just hard not to worry about her."

"I can sympathize. I worry about Artie all time. I know I'm not supposed to because people with disabilities deserve to be treated just the same as the rest of us, but I still can't help but be concerned about him."

"I guess you know how it feels, but even before she became pregnant I was very protective of her. Does that make me a sexist?"

"I don't think it makes you sexist. You allow her to have freedom and you don't worry about her because she's a female. I'd say that you're just the kind of person who worries. Unless, that is, you're afraid of losing her because of something that once happened and/or is happening to you."

"Tina?"

"Yes?"

"Do you take Psychology at school?"

"No, but Artie always says that I'm good at reading people."

"Artie sure is right, then."

"Do you want me to tell you some things I picked up on from Rachel? They're not big things, so it wouldn't be like you were violating her privacy if I told you."

"Sure."

"Well, first of all, I think she's worrying about you almost as much as you're worrying about her, which is saying a lot."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you worry A LOT, Jamesy."

"No, I was talking about the she worries about me a lot part. And Jamesy? Really?"

"Sorry, it got stuck in my head because Quinn refers to you as Jamesy a lot. I think that because her face changes when someone says your name. I can tell that she loves you, so don't worry about her hooking back up with Finn. Her face, it's loving and worried at the same time. Plus, when we talked about Finn umm… hitting you, she tensed up. And finally because you saw how quickly she tried to get together when you first came. She doesn't want to worry you."

"Do Beth a favor and become a psychologist. Any child of Quinn and Puck is going to need some good, professional help at some time in life."

"Hey! I'm going to tell her that you said that, and I personally think that they'll make great parents! And you're not exactly one to judge."

"True, I've got a baby on the way myself and I only just turned 18."

"Tsk, tsk, I'm going to have to be a psychologist and a sex ed teacher if Beth and your child are going to lead happy lives without teenage pregnancy."

"Ehh, I can't really see you as a sex ed teacher."

"Fine, then I'll be a psychologist and Artie will be a sex ed teacher!"

"Artie? A sex ed teacher? Wouldn't that be kind of-

"Never mind! We are not going to talk about that!"

"Shh! You're going to wake up Rachel!"

"Sorry! We should both try to get some rest, anyways. Good night, Jamesy."

"Good night, Dr. Tina."

Rachel's POV

"Good morning, Tina! Good morning, Jesse! Wait, Jesse? Why are you here?"

"Don't you remember? I came because-

"Now I remember. So…"

"I believe we have something to talk about, Rachel," Jesse murmured.

"About that…

"You're not getting out of this, Rachel," said Jesse.

"Literally, you're not getting out of this. Tina's guarding the door," he continued.

"Tina!" I moaned.

"It's for your own good, Rachel," she laughed.

"So, why don't you tell me about your dream, Love?"

"Umm… I'd rather not," I groaned.

"Why not? I love you."

"I love you, too. It's just, I'm afraid that if I talk about it I'll start crying again and then you'll start laughing at the weird, hormone induced parts."

"I promise not to laugh, and it's OK if you cry again. I'm here."

"Fine… umm so the dream started out with me sitting on the couch and watching the Ellen Show. Then my dads walked in, except they were octopuses, but they still were my dads and-

"Octopuses?" asked Tina.

"Yes, octopuses! It was scary, OK? One was bright pink and the other was a dark magenta color. Not to be racist, but I think the magenta one was my black daddy. Anyways, they said that they had to ask me a question and I said that they could. Then they asked if I was pregnant, and I said yes. All of the sudden they grew in size and became huge and started yelling at me for being such a disappointment and said that I disgraced their name and I was crying. And then they ate me and that's when I woke up," I explained, trying not to sound insane. I studied their faces. The corner of Tina's mouth was twitching as she was trying not to smile, and Jesse's was worried. A few seconds later, they were both hugging me.

"Rachel, it's going to be OK! We'll protect you from gigantic octopuses!" said Tina.

"Oh Rachel. I thought I told you not to worry so much. Every thing is going to be OK. Your dads will still love you, and I'm pretty sure that they're not going to eat you. However, I think it's about time you told them. I don't want you to keep having dreams like that. Has that been happening a lot lately?" said Jesse.

"Maybe," I said, trying (and failing) to keep Jesse from finding out the truth.

"Rach, I thought we discussed this. You need to tell me when things like this happen."

"I'm sorry. I just thought you'd laugh at me."

"You should know better than that, Rach."

"And you should've known better than to impregnate me."

"Touché."

_Well, that was fun to write. __ Please review!_


	16. Dad and Daddy

_It makes me sad that we haven't seen Rachel's dads on the show, yet. I am really curious about how Rachel's parents act. I hope you enjoy what I think parents of Rachel Berry would act like._

Rachel's POV

I woke up with a start and took in the room. I was lying down on the family couch and some unoriginal sitcom was playing on the TV. It was quiet except for the low hum of a machine running- it was probably the dishwasher. That's when I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be alone; Jesse was with me when I fell asleep. Frantically, I tried to stand up but ended up collapsing back onto the couch. Dizziness and disorientation were becoming problems for me when I tried to get up too quickly. (Stupid effects of pregnancy.) I tried getting up again slowly, and succeeded that time.

"Jesse?" I called out, hoping he would answer me.

I then noticed a note on the table by the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. I should have known better to believe that he'd leave without saying some form of good bye.

_Rachel:_

_Sorry I had to leave. You fell asleep again, love. Your dads will be home soon and I figured that they would be 'surprised' to see me in their home. I'm fairly sure that they don't think of me in a positive way. I love you._

_ -Jesse_

My heart leapt at the last part. Sure I knew that he loved me and that I loved him back, but I had went a long while without knowing that he loved me, and it always made me smile when he told me so. I whispered the words "I love you, too," wishing that Jesse could hear them. He knew that I loved him too, but after all the pain from the Vocal Adrenaline vs. McKinley High School debacle, he seemed to worry that I was still hurting. Then, the other part of the note caught up with me. "Your dads will be home soon…" I checked the time. It was five o'clock! I remember closing my eyes closing at one. How long had Jesse stayed just to watch me sleep? I was then startled by a clicking noise that broke me out of my reverie. It was my dads opening the door. I remembered Jesse suggesting that I tell them I was pregnant this morning after I told him about my dream, but we hadn't talked about it any further. Before going forward to meet my parents, I took a deep breath. I was going to tell them tonight. I really didn't need any more octopuses lowering my self-esteem and trying to eat me.

"Dad, Daddy, you're home!" I said as I stepped forward to hug them while hoping I could hide my nervousness.

"Princess!" laughed 'Dad.'

"Rachel!" laughed 'Daddy.'

"How was your trip?" I asked.

"It was fun, but I think we both were missing our little girl," said Dad.

I cringed at the use of the words 'little girl.' Would I still be their darling princess and little girl after they found out that I was pregnant?

"And how were you while we were gone?" asked Daddy.

"Good. I got lonely so Tina spent the night and someone else came to visit for a couple hours."

"Who? A friend from school?"

"Well, he goes to my school now."

"He?"

"Yes, he's a boy."

"Rachel, honey, I think it's time we had a talk."

"The sex talk? Because, really I'm-

"Rachel, it's important that we talk about these things. We don't want you getting pregnant."

"Dads! Actually, I AM-

"Just at the right age to talk about this again. I know we spoke about it a few years ago, but a few years ago, you weren't spending that much time with people of the opposite gender."

"Dad, Daddy, listen to me. Before you start talking, you really should know that-

"You see honey, when a girl and boy are attracted to each other, or a boy and boy and a girl and girl, they get tempted to… do things with each other. But those actions have consequences," started Daddy,

"Some consequences of those actions include gonorrhea, AIDS, syphilis-

"I'M PREGNANT!"


	17. Roomies

Rachel's POV

"WHAT?" asked Daddy.

"You're PREGNANT?" asked Dad.

"Yes, Dad and Daddy, I am SO sorry. I know I have should have been more careful and that I've disappointed you and I really am sorry. Please don't kick me out."

"Okay," said both of my fathers at the same time.

"Wait, what?" I asked, feeling confused. They both seemed so calm that it scared me. Was this part of an act? Were they going to suddenly get angry?

"Rachel, sweetheart, we're not going to kick you out."

"Or be mad at you."

"Why not? Aren't you supposed to? Did you not hear me? I'm PREGNANT!"

"We both heard you. Your dad, well your other dad, and I have been talking about what we would do if you got pregnant ever since we heard about Quinn Fabray's situation," explained Dad, with infallible composure.

Before I could ask what they decided that they would do, Daddy opened his mouth.

"We decided that we wouldn't be mad at you, or even as horribly disappointed as Russell Fabray was, that bitch. Oh sorry, excuse my language, princess. We also decided that we would support you. When you decided that you wanted to be a singer, we took you to singing lessons and to competitions. When you decided that you didn't care how hard it was and that you were going to ace Algebra 2, we tried our hardest to help you and we got you a tutor. We think it would be unfair to you if all the sudden we didn't support you, just because you made a mistake," said Daddy.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, princess. Did you really think we were going to disown you or something?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I thought you were going to do!"

"Rachel, why would you ever think that? Well, I guess this explains all the throwing up and all the crying. Thanks for telling us, because we were planning on taking you to a doctor to find out what the hell was wrong with our baby. Speaking of doctors, have you gone to an obstetrician yet?"

"I have an appointment in a week, because they don't do first appointments until 8 weeks."

"So, you're 7 weeks pregnant?"

"Yes, about 7 weeks."

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"Actually, I'll be fine, because the baby's father is going with me."

"And who is the father of your baby?"

So far my dads weren't mad at me, but I worried that once they found out who got me pregnant, they would freak out.

"Is the father Finn Hudson?" asked Daddy.

"NO! I mean, no, it's not him. It's just that the few people who know all thought that Finn was the father when I told them, and it frustrates me. The father is actually umm… Jesse."

"Jesse St. James?"

"That's the one! The umm father of my unborn child."

"And he's the one who was over at our house for a couple of hours?"

"Yes."

"But I thought you hated him! About a month ago, before you knew you were pregnant, you were… complaining about him. A baby isn't a reason for two people to get back together again."

~Flashback~

"UGH!" I screamed.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Dad.

"Did you and Jesse break up?" asked Daddy.

"YES! THAT STUPID MAN-WHORE NEVER EVEN LOVED ME! HE WAS JUST USING ME TO FURTHER HIS STUPID VOCAL ADRENALINE SCALIWAGS AND MEET MY MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS SHELBY FREAKING CORCORAN? BUT BACK TO ST. JACKASS, HE JUST TOOK MY HEART AND CRUSHED IT LIKE THE STAGE FLOOR OF A PERFORMANCE OF STOMP! I WILL NEVER LOVE AGAIN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

~End Flashback~

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend again, but it's not just because of the baby," I said truthfully. We wouldn't have gotten back together as quickly without the baby, but we loved each other and would have reconciled sooner or later.

"Are you sure you can trust him again?"

"Yes Dad and Daddy, don't worry about my heart. It's safe," I reassured them.

"One more thing, princess, does Jesse want to move in with us?"

"What? Why?"

"Well honey, I read in the local paper that Jesse decided not to go to UCLA and instead is enrolling in some community college nearby. Now I know why!"

"But Dads aren't you supposed to live in fear of me ever living with my boyfriend?"

"What is with all the 'supposed to be's?' And you're pregnant now and if you can say that you can trust him, we'll trust him a little bit and let him stay here. I'm sure his parents will probably kick him out anyway, considering that he gave up a full scholarship to UCLA. But we ARE parents of an only child, who just happens to be a female, so the door to your room must ALWAYS be open a crack. I don't care if you can't get anymore pregnant, NO MORE SEX!"

"Well, that's not that much of a punishment," I chuckled, "I'll ask him about that."

"Alright, honey. Can you go up to your room for a little while? Your father and I, who is also your father, need time to let the news sink in."

"OK!" I said, as I skipped up to my room, so that they wouldn't have time to change their minds and start screaming at me. Once I got their, I texted Jesse. (I was too nervous to actually talk to them.)

_I told my dads that I'm pregnant. They're actually OK with it! And they asked me to ask you if you wanted to move in with us. _

I was extremely nervous. In a weird twist of events, I had actually asked Jesse to move in with us! Finn was going to love to hear that one later!

_Seriously?_ He replied.

_Yes!_

_We're going to be roomies _

_Is that a yes?_

_Yes! Why wouldn't I want to live with my beautiful girlfriend?_

_I can think of a few reasons._

_Rachel, do we need to have ANOTHER discussion about raising your self-esteem? Because I personally think, no I KNOW that you are perfectly amazing._

_))))) I love you!_

_I love you, too._


	18. Songwriting

_I'm back! Did you miss me? I hope not. Sorry that I haven't updated in about a week and a half. I really am sorry. I hope this chapter will make you forgive me, because if it doesn't, then I will probably have to resort to extremely sarcastic measures in the next chapter. (Extreme measures may include Quinn taking out all her post- partum emotions on Jesse or on some other person, Finn and Jesse having a sing off, or another option that I'm saving for later… which involves Wemma.)_

Puck's POV

"Puck! Did you hear about Jesse and Rachel?" asked Quinn excitedly. I could tell from her face that it was good news. (Which was good for St. James, because I occasionally dream of messing up his face.)

"What about them?" I asked curiously.

"Guess!" she screeched.

"Guess?" I said, my voice thick with disbelief.

"YES. That's what I just said," moaned an exasperated Quinn. I sighed as I realized that her post-partum craziness wasn't going away anytime soon. Still, it could be kind of amusing at times.

"Uh… they had sex again?"

"SHHH! Beth's right here, you idiot!"

"She can't understand us!"

"Maybe she doesn't know what it means, but I don't want a sin to be her first word. How do you think your mom will feel if when we scream because Beth said her first word, and she comes down and Beth croons 'sex, sex,' to her?"

"You do know that everything that just came out of your mouth sounded completely ridiculous, right?"

"Think whatever you want, but you'll be the one whose words are 'ridiculous' when she says that she'd like to thank her father after winning an award for being in some porn film."

"You really have high expectations for her."

"Well, she is _our_ daughter after all, no matter how much your mom wanted her mother to be Jewish."

"Don't worry about Mama Puckerman Sr. Just wait 'til we get to see the look on her face when she hears that 'the nice Jewish girl' that I dated' has one in the oven."

"Mama Puckerman Sr.? What am I, Mama Puckerman Jr.?"

"Yep."

"That is so insulting!"

"Aww, you know you love it."

"Damn you, Noah Puckerman."

"So, what happened with the Berry and St. James? Or, do you want me to guess again? But that'll probably lead to some off topic conversation about me poisoning Beth's ears."

"I really hope she inherits my sassiness and sarcasm in stead of yours, because mine are funnier and much less crude. The big news is that Twinkle Toes is moving in with Man Hands."

"Seriously?"

"I kid you not, Puck."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"It means that he IS moving in with her, you idiot. I swear, sometimes you're as dumb as Finn."

"That is so insulting," I say, trying to mock her and sound like she did when she said it."

"Don't judge me," yelled Quinn defensively as she scooped up Beth and stomped out of the room. Yep, post-partum craziness was still going strong. I followed her into the living room.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I really am, Quinn. You didn't actually sound like that, MILF."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Will you at least sing with me?"

"No."

"Not even the song we wrote?"

"Which one?"

"Beth, We Love You More Than Pie."

She didn't respond. I took out my guitar and started playing it anyway, knowing that Quinn would crack and sing it with me. I strummed until it was time for me to sing.

_Beth,_

_Please don't do Crystal Meth,_

_Or die a fiery death._

_Beth, We love you more than pie,_

_So please don't die._

Grudgingly, Quinn sang her part.

_Honey,_

_You are my bunny,_

_So sweet and funny._

_Your smile is sunny,_

_We don't want life insurance bringing us money,_

_So please don't die._

We sang the rest of the song together.

_When we see your face we always smile._

_Though you were a pain in our asses for a while,_

_We'd walk many a mile_

_In the wet watery Nile,_

_To preach a false alibi at your trial!_

_But please don't commit crime,_

_Even though your father's as good as grime!_

_We love you all the time._

_You're worth more than a dime!_

_YEAH!_

"Do you think Beth loves us?" asked Quinn, who looked up at me nervously, as if she might want to shy away from my answer.

"Yes; how could she not after we wrote her that bitchin' song?"

"Oh Puck, sometimes I worry about you. Which makes me worry about our daughter."

"You know what we should do?"

"Practice Christianity and abstinence?"

"No, we should write Rachel and Jesse a song."

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Everybody does."

"Especially Santana."

"Jealous much?"

"No!"

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not, Puck."

"Of course you're not."

"Let's just write the damn song."

_So, this was kind of short, but I hoped you liked it. Reviews make me happy. _


	19. Water Under the Bridge

_Hello. Before the story continues, I just want to say thank you to anyone and everyone who has read, reviewed and/or favorited this story. It really means a lot to me. Anyways, this chapter is going to be Rachel-centric and may be a little bit depressing and suspenseful at parts. I hope it's not too much and that I stay in character. Flashbacks are in italics. As always, I don't own, nor ever will own, Glee and its characters. So lawyers and other people who would like to sue me, tough luck. Enjoy!_

Rachel's POV

When I was little and got sad, my dads would bring me a glass of water. Needless to say, I received many glasses of water from my fathers when I was a child. It got to the point that I used to be unable to tell if I was sad, or just thirsty. Now, after many years, of experience, I can tell the difference. But even now, thirst is always a side effect of my sadness. I can only remember a few times that I've been near as thirsty as I am right now.

_"Rachel," said my Dad, while glancing at my nearly full glass of water, "What's wrong?"_

_ 'Daddy' had to work late that day, so he wasn't home yet. (Which made me even more thirsty, because just the whole concept of having two dads was almost enough to break me down at the moment.)_

_ "Nothing," I lied, because even at the age of six, I knew that stars didn't show signs of weakness._

_ "You always drink water when you're upset, your Dad and I would know."_

_ "Of course my dads would know, and that's just the problem."_

_ "What? Rachel, what happened?"_

_ "Mothers day is this weekend and Ms. Dublin, our art teacher, told us to make cards for our mothers. I told her that I couldn't do that, because I have two gay dads, and some of the kids made of fun of me."_

_ "Who? Who made fun of you?"_

_ "A lot of kids joined in, but it was started by Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray."_

_ "Those girls are just jerks. Your Father and I told you that some people would be intolerant, but you just have to rise above them Rachel."_

_ "Do I have a mom?"_

_ "No," he whispered, "No, you don't."_

I thought I didn't have a mom. I thought I wasn't right and that I wasn't legitimate. I thought that everything Santana and Quinn had said was right. I thought I was a freak. I still thought I was a freak after what happened a few years later, but for different reasons.

_ "You lied to me," I growled in between sips of ice water. (The more ice, the more sadness.)_

_ "About what, honey?" asked Dad. Once again, my Daddy wasn't home. He hadn't lied to me, so I had waited for him to go out grocery shopping before I confronted my Dad._

_ "You said that I didn't have a mom. I do."_

_ "What? Rachel, no you don't."_

_ "Yes, I do. Why didn't you tell me? Did you want me to find out and be humiliated because of my reaction in my fifth grade sex ed class?"  
"Honey, you have a biological mother, just not a mom."_

_ "You knew what I was asking."_

_ "Rachel-_

_ "Who is she?"_

_ "Rachel-_

_ "Who is she?"_

_ "I can't tell you her name."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because your Father and I took care of that matter. She gave you up for adoption, for her own good reasons. She loved you, but couldn't be your mom. She's merely your biological mother. Nothing more than that. I have to back to work."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because my boss needs me."_

_ "No. Why did she give me up for adoption if she loved me?"_

_ "Honey, you're too young to understand. We'll tell you later."_

_ "You lied to me about this once, why should I trust you?"_

_ "Honey, I'm sorry. I will never lie to you again. I really am sorry, this is just… a difficult topic, I guess. I have to go."_

And from then on, my parents have always been there for me and always supported me. (They supported me before, but from then on, it was always different. It was always different somehow.) When I remember that particular conversation, it brings me towards my current situation. How will my son or daughter feel if someone chooses to make fun of them because of his/her mom's age? One child after the other is sent off on a difficult road.

_"Finn! Congrats on the win. You threw the ball so hard and fast. You helped Noah score the… goal?" I rambled nervously._

_ "It's actually called a touchdown, Rachel. What Kurt scored is called a goal."_

_ "Oh, thanks, I didn't know. So-_

_ "Look Rachel, I like you as a friend and all, but I think you're really pissing off Quinn by being around me and stuff, so…"_

_ "So?"_

_ "So, can you like, not talk to me unless I come up to you?" _

_ "I, uhh-_

_ "Thanks, Rach."_

Once again, Quinn's name was brought up, but I don't hold her to those things anymore. That was the old Quinn. The new Quinn learned humility and no longer hid behind her insecurities from being raised by her parents. The new Quinn didn't hide behind other peoples' pain. Quinn Fabray had turned out to be one of the nicest and most trustworthy people I had ever met. Plus, she's hysterically funny. Of course, she still has her edge, but without that, she wouldn't be Quinn.

And then there was Finn. Finn, who I still believe has good in him. Before he was like Quinn used to be, and even now, he still sort of was. Sure, Finn was never mean just to bring people pain, but he ended up being just as hurtful to me as he was before by how he was treating Jesse and I as a couple. Still, I believe he's a good guy, and that he'll eventually come around.

Those were some of the reasons why I would press a cold glass of water across my lips, but the reason why I'm trying to quench my thirst right now is because of something entirely different.

_"Rachel! Rachel, wake up!" said Jesse as he frantically tried to shake me awake._

_ "What? What happened?" I asked as I felt my face pale._

_ "I don't know the details but I just got a phone call and-_

_ "Jesse? What's going on?"_

_ "There's no cell service in the hospital, so he only gave me a quick couple of sentences before he had to go in and-_

_ "Jesse, who's in the hospital?"_

_ "Quinn."_

Author's Note: Wow. That was "interesting" to write. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm evil, aren't I?


	20. Violence is A Question

_Hello again! Sorry to keep you waiting, but after all, I am evil. __ This chapter will focus of Jesse and Rachel, and the next chapter will focus on Puck, Quinn, Tina, and Artie._

Rachel's POV

I sat down next to Jesse on the couch as I held Beth in my arms. Puck had insisted on staying by Quinn's hospital bed the entire time she was there, and anywhere Puck went, Mrs. Puckerman followed. Thus, Jesse and I were in charge of Beth while Quinn was in the hospital. (Due to Beth's age and my condition, Beth and I were not supposed to be around a seriously ill person unless they were proven to not be contagious.)

"So, lovely weather we're having," I chuckled.

"Yes, this thunderstorm is icing on the wonderful cake that is today," mumbled Jesse.

"Hypocrite!" I accused.

"How?"

"You told me not to worry because it's not good for me, and you're worrying, which one, is hypocritical, and two, makes me worry!"

"Well, it's kind of hard not to worry because Beth looks exactly like Quinn, just with Puck's ears."

"Noah's ears?"

"Yes."

"I don't see- oh! Those are his ears!"

Jesse nodded and we slipped into another awkward silence. I guess we just didn't know how to react to everything that was going on. You can never truly prepare yourself for those kinds of things. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Is it Puck?" asked Jesse nervously.

I checked the caller ID and replied, "No, it's my dad."

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rachel."

"Hey Dad."

"Any news on Quinn?"

"No. Puck just told us that Quinn was sick and going to the hospital, and that we needed to pick up Beth."

"OK. I'm sure she'll be fine, honey."

"I hope so."

"How's Jesse?"

"More worried than he'd like to admit."

"Hey!" protested Jesse, who was now holding Beth.

"And how's Beth?" asked my dad.

"Fine, she's been sleeping almost the whole time."

"Well, taking care of her is good practice for when-

"Please, Dad, don't go there. I'm not even eight weeks yet."

"You will be tomorrow."

"Yes, but today is not tomorrow!"

"Oh, really?" laughed Jesse.

"Hold on a second, Dad, I'll be right back to you in a moment."

I turned to face Jesse and I glared at him.

"Fine, I'll shut up."

"Speak again while I'm on the phone with my father, and I'll smack you," I growled.

"Violence is not the answer."

"Violence is not the answer, it is a question, and the answer is always yes!"

"I thought you were anti-war."

"I'm anti-war when it comes to civilians and other countries, not when it comes to my annoyingly sarcastic boyfriend!"

"Hey, you know you think my sarcasm is sexy."

"No, I certainly do not, Jesse."

"You are pregnant."

"JESSE!"

"Shutting up."

"Dad, I'm back," I said, attempting to not sound like I wanted to kill someone, specifically Jesse.

"As I was saying, you'll be eight weeks as of tomorrow, so maybe it's time to start thinking about those things," reasoned my dad.

"Save it for the second trimester!" I shrieked.

Jesse laughed and I turned towards him with my hand raised, ready to smack him.

"Please don't. I'm sorry, Rachel," begged Jesse.

"Fine. You have one more chance, Jesse, one more," I sighed.

"Jesse? Is he giving you a hard time?" asked my dad. I realized that I didn't put down the phone that time to talk to Jesse.

"No, we're just arguing over something stupid," I covered up. The last thing I needed was for Dad to attack Jesse.

"Really, because I can get my gun."

"You have a gun?"

"HE HAS A GUN?" screamed Jesse. I smacked him as hard as I possibly could.

"OWW!" he yelled again.

"Rachel? What is going on over there? Is everything OK?" asked Dad worriedly.

"Everything is fine, but I have to go. Bye Dad!" I chirped and ended the call before he could protest.

"Wow," smirked Jesse.

"Wow? You are such an idiot sometimes. I swear, sometimes you have the intelligence of Finn!"

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"That was very hurtful."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. Hormones really weren't making the Quinn-in-the-hospital situation any better.

"No! I was being sarcastic, Rach. I didn't mean it!"

"I know."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know!"

"OK, then," he sighed as he passed over Beth so he could wrap his arms around me and her. And we stayed like that for hours.

_And that's chapter 20. I promise that next chapter will fill you in on Quinn's condition. I was evil again in this chapter by only revealing that she was sick and not injured. Bye!_


	21. Artie Wins a Cookie

_Hola. This chapter is going to take place entirely at the hospital where Puck, Tina, and Artie are worrying about Quinn, but Quinn just wants all of them to shut-up._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee, but if Ryan Murphy wanted to give it to me, then I wouldn't complain._

Puck's POV

I was staring at Quinn, who was sleeping in her hospital bed, when Tina and Artie came walking and rolling into the room. For the first time in hours, I tore my eyes away from Quinn.

"Hey Tina, hey Artie. She's asleep right now, so we're all going to have to whisper," I said softly.

"Hey Puck. How are you holding up?" whispered Artie as he and Tina moved up closer. Tina sat in the chair across from me and Wheels parked himself next to her.

"I've been better," I said.

"Is she OK? What happened?" asked Tina who was seemingly growing more worried about her friend by the second.

"Her doctor's been running a bunch of tests to try and figure out what's wrong with her. I brought her in last night because she nearly collapsed and she had a temperature of 105. It's a good thing I chose to grab her and attack her with the thermometer, because that woman fought me through the whole ideal. 'I'm fine, Puck, don't worry so much.' Artie, take this as a lesson. Never trust a woman when she says she's fine," I mumbled.

"I'm sure she'll be OK," said Artie in the most reassuring tone he could manage.

"Yeah, she's Quinn. She'll be fine," said Tina, but I could tell she was more worried than what she showed with her words. A calm Tina would've called me out on the 'sexism' at the end of my speech.

"Hey guys, how long have I been asleep?"

We all jumped and wondered how long Quinn had been awake and if she had been listening to our conversation.

"Guys?" asked Quinn with a very scratchy voice that sounded as if it would give out.

"There you are," I sighed and then bent over and kissed her cheek before continuing, "You passed out on the way to the hospital, woke up, and then went back to sleep because I made you. How are you feeling?"

"Hospital? That explains why the walls are white, and since I'm here, it explains why the walls are spinning. What happened?"

"Well, I could tell that you've been a little off lately and that last night you were sick, but you kept saying that you were fine. Then you almost collapsed and I freaked out, but you once again said you were fine. I knew that you were lying and so I grabbed you and forced the thermometer into your mouth. You had a 105 fever, so I drove you to the ER. The doctor's running some tests to try and figure out why you're so sick," I explained.

"Oh, I remember now. Wait, where's Beth?" asked Quinn, who was starting to panic.

"You need to relax, Quinn. Beth is with Rachel and Jesse. She's fine. Figures that you would be in the hospital and be worrying about someone else. But really, you need to relax. And you never answered my question about how you're feeling, besides saying that the walls are spinning."

She just groaned in response. I sighed, feeling utterly useless. Poor Quinn was feeling horrible and I couldn't do anything about it. Tina, in a motherly gesture, put the back of her hand on Quinn's forehead.

"You're still burning up, Quinn," she said.

I put my hand on her forehead and frowned in agreement.

"Artie wins a cookie for not touching me," said Quinn.

"Yay! I win a cookie!" cheered a sarcastic Artie, who was desperately trying to paint a smile across our faces, especially Tina's.

"Congratulations, Abrams. Good decision in not laying a hand on my girlfriend. The only reason Tina gets to touch her is because she's a girl, and I don't think Quinn and Tina go for that kind of thing," I muttered.

"Puck, you are such an idiot," growled Quinn.

"I agree," seconded a suddenly passionate Tina.

"Don't take it personally, Puck. Tina thinks the same thing about me. As long as we have our sex appeal, we're fine," chuckled Artie.

"Ah, the Puckasaurus doesn't have to worry, but I'd lose the suspenders, kid," I said.

Normally, Wheels would have bit back, but I think he was being sympathetic because my girlfriend was in the hospital.

We were silent for a few minutes until Quinn whimpered.

"What's wrong?" asked Artie, Tina, and I in panic.

"Calm down, I'm-

"Please don't say fine," pleaded Tina.

"Don't even think of lying right now, honey," I seconded.

"We're not going to believe you," piped up Artie.

"Will you all just shut up? It's not that bad-OW! Oh, OK," gasped Quinn.

"What hurts, Quinn?" I asked, brushing the hair off her face.

"Everything," she panted.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Tina.

"Quinn…" whispered Artie.

"God Quinn, you're feeling worse than I thought. I wish I could help, but I don't know how," I said while gently wiping away the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's OK, it's not your fault, Puck. All of you, don't worry. Please," she pleaded.

"Not worry?" asked Artie and Tina skeptically.

"Quinn, don't even try telling us that," I growled. How could she be telling us not to worry?

"Seriously, I was just being overdramatic. I'm fine," she said, trying to put strength in her words, but failing. She was very weak, and it scared me.

"Fine? Quinn, you're in the hospital! How could you possibly be fine?" I shouted.

Everyone was silent after my outburst.

"Puck, I-

"No, I'm sorry Quinn. God, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't be yelling. It's just that I'm really worried about you," I apologized.

"It's OK, Puck. And I'm sorry too," she whispered.

"Why in the world are you sorry?" I asked.

"For worrying you and for saying I'm fine."

"It's not your fault that you're sick, Quinn, so don't be sorry for that. And I'm not mad at you. As I said, I'm just worried. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Aww!" cooed Tina.

"That's one word for it," mumbled Artie.

"In the nicest way possible, can you all please just shut-up? That includes you too Puck," said Quinn, "my head really hurts and everything is still spinning, so I'd appreciate it if everyone would just be quiet."

"OK."

"Sure."

"Of course, Quinn."

We were all quiet until her doctor came strolling into the room.

"Quinn Fabray?" asked the doctor.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I've figured out what's been making you so sick. You're going to have to stay with us at the hospital for at least a couple of days for treatment."

"Is she going to be OK?"

"Her condition is serious but curable, and the life expectancy is very high in her situation."

"What's wrong with me?"

_Another cliffhanger, just because I love you all so much. __ Don't you just love me?_


	22. Big and Suspicious

_Hello again. Before I begin, I just want to say that I love all of you so much because you all are hoping that Quinn has the flu. Aww… you are all as attached to Quinn as I am! __ Oh and I'm bored and don't have anything else to do with my life at the moment, so I'm making Quinn's doctor a very "interesting" person. Anyways, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Enjoy!_

_I do not own Glee or Barbie._

Puck's POV

"Well Quinn, you have a very fun little disease called sepsis; which basically means that the big and suspicious gash on your right arm got infected. Since you have a weakened immune system from just having a baby, the infection spread and traveled through your body via the bloodstream. The definition of sepsis is just that: blood infection. It's one of my favorite ways that the body screws itself over," chirped Quinn's surprisingly enthusiastic doctor.

"Big and suspicious gash?" asked Tina.

"Yes, it is a cut that is rather much humungous and is suspicious because if I were a 'normal doctor,' I would probably inconspicuously leave a few brochures for self-harm seminars in your room," explained the doctor.

"Self-harm seminars? No, I didn't cut myself!" objected Quinn.

"Oh, do calm down, Blondie, your body is already under immense and potentially life-threatening stress. If I were you, I wouldn't add to it. And I said IF I was a normal doctor, which I'm not. But by the way, I find self-harm seminars to be good places to find other lonely singles."

"Are you on drugs?" asked Artie.

"Artie, shut-up! People on marijuana have feelings, too!" chided Tina.

"Yep. Hallucinatory, loopy feelings," he grumbled.

"Hey! I will have you know that my drug use has opened the door to many opportunities that I would have missed if I had loved my father," defended the doctor.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Dr. Boland. You're not going to report me, right?"

"No," I lied while trying to get Quinn to keep fidgeting so I could look at her arm.

"Stop it, Puck!" screeched Quinn.

"Let me see your arm and I'll stop," I offered.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ms. Fabray, as I said earlier, if I were you I wouldn't work yourself up. Anyways, your condition is serious, but your strand of bacteria is one of the easiest to knock out, so you should be fine. You'll have to stay at the hospital for a while so we can give you IVs with antibiotics and fluids, and once your discharged you'll still be a little sick and weak for a while. But after that you'll be OK," said Dr. Boland.

"So, I'm not going to die, right?"

"No. But if you do you'll probably go to hell because one, you had a baby at 16, and two, I bet $100 that you'll live, and I can't afford to lose that kind of money."

"Well that's encouraging!"

"Wait, don't doctors make a lot of money?" asked Artie.

"You see, we do make a lot of money, but some of us have various drug addictions and spending issues that can deplete our wealth."

"Oh, and I'm also guessing that some of you cheated your way through medical school," jibed Tina.

"What is with this generation? So rude to their elders and people that are just trying to help!"

"What is wrong with OUR generation? You're a friggen health care provider and heaven knows how many joints you had this morning!" shouted Quinn.

"Oh Blondie, I thought I told you not to get worked up. It's not good for you. Hey, Mohwak Boy, are you her boyfriend and/or the father of her baby?" asked Dr. Boland.

"I'm both of those things," I said tersely.

"And that makes your sinning situation better? I think not. Anyways, I think it would be beneficial for your little Barbie doll's health if you got her to stop stressing out by getting her a shock collar."

"A shock collar?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, every time she freaks out just give her a dandy little shock."

"Wouldn't the shock be even worse for her body than the stress?" asked Artie.

"And be completely sadistic and inhumane?" added Tina.

"You know, just because you can't see the brilliance in my ideas and appreciate the abstract way I see the world, doesn't mean you have to put me down."

"Can you wear a shock collar, and can I have the remote?" asked Quinn.

"Watch in Blondie, you don't know what the hell I might put in your IV drip."

"You're the most beautiful person and the world and I love you," said Quinn sarcastically.

"That's more like it! Now, I'm going to leave and go bring some sunshine into the world of some old guy named Murray. A nurse should be by soon to start your medication. I would do it, but as previously stated, you don't want to know what I might give you, and I can't afford to get sued. Have fun explaining your depression, Blondie!" chirped Dr. Boland as she skipped out of the room.

"Quinn, let me see your arm, please," I said calmly.

"NO!"

"Shock time, ERR!" cheered Artie.

"That's it, Artie. Clearly you can't handle this situation. Artie and I will be right outside in the waiting area if you need us," said Tina as she pushed Artie out of the room.

"Is that why you've been wearing long sleeved t-shirts lately?" I asked.

"Yes," whispered Quinn.

"Hmm. I thought it was your weird sensitivity about body image or whatever the hell goes through women's minds after they give birth."

"Oh Puck, that's why my long sleeved shirts haven't been _tight_," she explained.

"Did you cut yourself?"

"NO! For the last time, I did NOT cut myself!"

"Then explain the 'big and suspicious gash' which lead to you winding up in this place with that wack-job of a doctor. Oh, and SHOW me the big and suspicious gash."

"I choose not to explain, but fine. Here, look at it. Are you happy now?"

"Oh my-

"I know it's gross. It's infected."

"No, it's not that! It's BIG! Explain."

"I once again assert my right to remain silent, because anything I say or do will be held against me in the house of your mom."

"Ugh. Quinn, please!"

"No."

"You will tell me, but first, how did you not notice that it was becoming infected?"

"Don't judge me!"

"Quinn-

"I said don't judge me."

"Fine. I won't judge you if you'll kindly explain how you didn't notice your fricking war-wound becoming infected."

"I didn't notice because even when it's not infected, a big cut is gross, so I didn't want to look at it, and so I just thought it was normal for it to hurt a lot."

"And when you started becoming sick?"

"Mercedes was out with the flu last week."

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Please explain."

"Nope. And it really doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Just stop it! It really doesn't matter and it's embarrassing. I'm not going to tell you."

"Dammit, Quinn! I'll be right back!" I growled as I walked out of the room and went up to Artie and Tina, who were sitting down in chairs.

"Wheels, Asian, do you have any ideas on how to get Quinn to tell us how she got that big and suspicious gash?"

"No, Quinn can be a really stubborn person," said Tina.

"Maybe we could annoy it out of her."

Annoy it out of her… that was a great idea!

"Woah, dude, your face just lit up. Did I say something smart? The three of us and that doctor have been annoying her all day and she hasn't broken down yet."

"True. We can all annoy the hell out of her, but I know someone who can single-handedly annoy her until she talks," I said excitedly.

"Who?" asked Tina and Artie at the same time.

"Can one of you step out and call Jesse?"


	23. How I Love that Crazy Woman

_Thank you all for talking to me in your reviews. You all wanted more St. Berry, so here it is. Warning: It gets a little fluffy towards the end. _

Jesse's POV

Rachel and I were watching some random reality television show when my phone rang.

"Who is it?" asked Rachel nervously.

"Hold on, give me a second, Rachel," I sighed.

"NO!" she screamed as she picked up MY phone and said hello.

"Rachel, give it back!"

"Oh, hello Artie," chirped Rachel, "No, I am not Jesse but I am his-

"Hey Artie," I chuckled after snatching the phone back. Rachel scowled at me and I pretended not to notice.

"Hey Jesse, I'm actually at the hospital. Puck asked me to call you to ask you a question," said Artie.

"A question? About his girlfriend? Why would I know anything about her that he doesn't?"

"Actually, the question is: Will you help us by annoying Quinn?"

"QUINN? IS SHE STILL ALIVE?" yelled Rachel.

"Hold on a second Artie," I said and turned to face Rachel.

"Rachel, you need to calm down."

"CALM DOWN?"

"Yes, calm down. You need to breathe."

Rachel tried to comply, but her efforts didn't exactly work.

"And by breathe, I don't mean hyperventilate. That's better."

"So, is Quinn alive or not?"

"From what Artie said she's alive."

"AND?"

"I don't know! Stop trying to tackle me when I'm talking to Artie, and I'll find out and tell you."

"I'm back, Artie," I said.

"Good. So, we need you to annoy Quinn."

"What?"

"What do you mean by what? Is that a bad thing?" asked Rachel.

Ignoring her (because it was obvious that she was just going to keep freaking out) I listened to Artie explain why I needed to annoy Quinn.

"I know it sounds crazy, but just listen. You see, Quinn's in the hospital because this big cut in her arm got infected and the infection spread through her bloodstream. She's really sick but she should be fine, by the way. But, she won't tell anyone, not even Puck, how she got that, in the words of her doctor, 'big and suspicious gash.' My extremely high intellect led me to come up with the idea of annoying it out of her, and then Puck said he thinks that _you_ could annoy it out of her. Oh, and he says no offence."

"Tell him I say none taken, but you really think that's a good idea?"

"WHAT IDEA?" burst out Rachel, who was once again hyperventilating.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, but it sounds like fun," laughed Artie.

"While it does sound fun, you said she's really sick, and I don't want to make her feel any worse than she already does. Rachel, stop hyperventilating."

"Rachel's hyperventilating? I thought Mr. Shue not giving her a solo was the only thing that could do that. And yeah, maybe it is a little stupid, but if she cut herself, Puck probably needs to know."

"True, but still, I don't know about this."

"He told me to beg you, but I'm not really cool with that, so just pretend I'm begging you, and that it's working."

"Fine, should I bring Rachel and Beth?"

"YES! YOU ARE BRINGING ME!" screamed Rachel.

"Yeah, Quinn's not contagious and she really wants to see Beth, and I guess her and Rachel are friends now, or at least they seem to be. Tina won't tell me why they're friends all of the sudden, though. Anyways, bring them, but don't tell Rachel about this. I don't know if Quinn and Puck want her to know."

"Don't tell Rachel?"

"Don't tell me what?"

"Yeah, don't tell her. Bye!"

"Artie, wait!" I said, but he had already hung up.

"You will tell me everything, NOW," ordered Rachel.

"Sorry Rach, but I don't think I'm supposed to. The only reason I know everything is because Puck says he needs my help with something. I don't think it would be fair to Quinn if someone else was told without her permission."

"Tell me," she growled.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Tell me."

"No."

"TELL ME!"

"Calm down, Rach, you're starting to scare me."

"Jesse, you HAVE to tell me! Resistance is futile."

"Oh really?"

I thought Rachel was going to yell at me again or smack me, but for a minute or two she remained silent with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Suddenly, her expression changed to show that a light bulb just went off in her head.

"What am I thinking about?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, that's kind of what I just asked you."

"Well Jesse, I guess I was just thinking about…

"Thinking about?"

"You," she purred as she sat in my lap and twisted around to face me.

"Oh no! Rachel you can NOT -

"Shh! You need to relax," she murmured in a seductive tone.

"This isn't going to work, Rach."

"What? You don't like me?" asked Rachel with hurt in her voice.

"No, of course I do. I love you, and you know that I-

"Good," she said and then pressed her lips to mine.

I knew that I shouldn't be giving in, but there was something about that woman. I couldn't help but kiss her back. Passionately.

"Now Jesse, wasn't there something that you wanted to tell me?" she asked while messing with my hair after we pulled apart.

"Rach, I can't-

She cut me off with her lips. Damn that woman.

"Rachel, we really should be getting to the-

Her lips crashed against mine, cutting me off again.

I didn't try to speak again for a couple of minutes. I was bent on not telling her, but I couldn't stop myself from enjoying the moment.

"Rachel-

Interruption.

"I can't-

Interruption.

"We-

Interruption.

"Tell me, Jesse."

"No."

"Yes," she said before once again, kissing me.

"Rachel…

"Please? Please, Jesse?"

"I really shouldn't."

"You know you want to," she purred right in my ear. I could feel her breathe on my neck.

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU, WOMAN!"

She hopped off my lap, clearly done with our little make out session, and smiled.

"Tell me. NOW."

"You cheated," I accused.

"Oh Jesse, it's not exactly cheating when you're pregnant. My hormones are driving me crazy for you."

"REALLY?"

"Yes, really! But there are more important topics of discussion. TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!"

Sighing, I told Rachel everything Artie had told me. She just stared at me in shock.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Seducing me into telling you."

"No, not at all. And to think that they weren't going to tell me! I mean, how could they not tell ME? I know I may be annoying, conceited, and bossy, but this is vital information! HOW COULD THEY?"

In an attempt to save Artie, Tina, Quinn, and Puck from Rachel's wrath, I distracted her by asking her if she wanted to go to the hospital now. Her reply was pulling me off the couch and practically throwing me in the car. Oh, Rachel. How I love that crazy woman.


	24. Putting the Plan in Action

Jesse's POV

"Artie, Tina, we're here!" announced Rachel as she pulled me towards the couple.

"Hey Rachel, Hey Jesse!" said Tina as she absentmindedly tugged on Arties's suspenders.

"Good, you brought Beth," said Artie as he motioned towards the baby in my arms with one hand, and tried to shy Tina's hand away from his clothes with the other.

"Yes, we brought Beth, as you asked. However, we didn't exactly follow-

"Shh! Rachel, they're not supposed to know," I interjected.

"Don't reinforce their behavior, Jesse. As someone who is close to Quinn, I am personally offended that you told Jesse to not inform me of-

"You told her?" asked Artie.

"Yes, but it wasn't exactly _my_ fault."

"Then who's was it?" asked Tina.

"Who do you think?"

Everyone turned to face Rachel.

"What did you do to him?" questioned Tina excitedly.

"Hey! You're not going to give her any ideas, are you Rachel?"

"Not to worry Artie, I won't explain my ways to her until a later time, because we have to get down to business. Where are Quinn and Noah?"

"In her room, which is right over there," pointed Tina.

"Now, before you guys go, we have to fill you in on the full details of this plan. Jesse will be annoying Quinn, but go easy on her since she's feeling pretty badly, while Rachel and Puck will be acting as referees."

"Referees?" asked Rachel in disbelief.

"You and Puck just have to make sure that they don't kill each other."

"I can do that."

"Good. While all that craziness is going on, Tina and I will be sitting in the back and watching. It should be a pretty entertaining show."

"Got it, let's go," ordered Rachel as we all walked straight ahead into the room, where Quinn was lying in her bed and Puck was sitting next to her.

Quinn seemed very tired, sick, and fragile, but she perked up a little when we walked in the room. Her eyes were glued to Beth.

"You brought Beth," she smiled.

"Yes, we did," I said as I stepped forward and placed her baby in her arms.

"Oh Beth, Mommy's missed you, and so has Daddy. But Daddy's been annoyingly overprotective of Mommy lately."

"For good reason," said Puck.

"Here, go distract Daddy," giggled Quinn as she passed Beth to Puck.

"Hello, Beth. Mommy is worrying me, but she keeps saying that she's fine. You don't believe her, do you, Beth?"

"Hey," interjected Artie, "it's not good for you to put Beth in the middle of your relationship struggles."

"Shut it, Artie," laughed Tina.

"Puck and I do not have relationship struggles; he just sometimes annoys the hell out of me with his idiocy. There's a big difference," stated Quinn.

"Idiocy?" asked Puck.

"Yes, Puck, idiocy."

"How is it idiotic to-

"Enough! You two can argue later. Right now, we need to get to the bottom of that cut on your arm," interrupted Rachel.

"Rachel! We weren't supposed to bring that up until-

"WHAT? You told Rachel and JESSE?" screeched Quinn, who was now furious.

Artie was about to open his mouth when Tina cut him off, "Arthur Abrams, if you pretend to shock Quinn, I will tell my dad that you've been pressuring me or something else that would make him want to shoot you!"

"Your dad has a gun, too?" I asked nervously.

"WHY, PUCK, WHY?" yelled Quinn.

"Quinn, you need to calm down," said Puck.

"Don't tell me what to do, Puckerman!"

"Quinn, please? It's not good for you to get yourself worked up."

"Oooh! Jesse says the same thing to me all the time, except for you, Puck's probably right. In your condition-

"Rupaul, now is NOT the tine," growled the furious blonde.

"This is getting interesting!" cheered Artie.

"Your face is getting interesting, Abrams," growled Puck.

"Noah, I know that you are under immense stress right now, but insulting each other is not going to help."

"Listen, Berry, speaking nonsense isn't going to help!" he rebuked.

"I am not speaking nonsense!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!'

Yes!"

"Rachel, Puck, just stop it. Now you two are arguing," I reasoned.

"Are you calling me a hypocrite, Jesse?"

"No, Rachel, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Quinn.

"Quinn-

"Don't tell me to calm down, Puck!"

"But-

"I really don't care at the moment! If all of you can't keep it together long enough for Puck to try and explain why he was such an IDIOT and told Man-Hands and More-Manish-Man-Hands about my fricken arm, I will kill all of you!"

"But-

"FINE! I'll kill them in a week, Puck, because apparently killing is strenuous physical exercise!"

"OK, then."

"Oh, don't act so cool about this, Mister! I'm going to kill you, too. That is, after I regain the ability to see straight and walk, and all that other stuff! Now, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Well, uh, only Jesse was supposed to know, but I guess he told Rachel."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you were planning on telling Jesse, of all people? It would be better if Rachel told Jesse, but no, you had to go and tell Jesse of all people?"

"Time out!" declared Rachel.

"WHY?"

"I have three questions. One, how come Beth is just smiling through all of this?"

"Because she loves her stud father and is content in his arms," answered Puck.

"Two, why are Artie and Tina making out in the back corner of the room?"

"Oh, sorry," blushed Tina after pulling apart from Artie.

"I guess we just got… distracted," smirked Artie.

"Gross! OK, last question. Quinn, why are you talking about my boyfriend like that? I think you're just jealous that Noah isn't as much of a man as Jesse is."

"OK, that's it Man-Hands! You WISH that you're show-tunes-singing excuse of a man was as hot and sexy as Puck is!"

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" asked a hopeful Puck.

"Don't ruin this," whispered Quinn.

"Noah is half the man that Jesse is," said Rachel.

"Rach, Quinn, lets not fight about this," I said.

"As hot as this argument it, Jesse has a point," agreed Puck.

"Fine. Time in. Where were we?"

"Yeah, where were we?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

"Oh, I got it. Quinn was interrogating Puck about why he told Jesse about her big and suspicious gash," Artie explained.

"You have a good memory," said Tina.

"Why thank you, m'lady."

"NO! You two are NOT going to start kissing again," snarled Rachel.

"We'll continue this later," said Tina suggestively.

"Whoa, Asian, whoa! I'd expect that from Wheels, but not from you!" exclaimed Puck.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," she replied.

"You got right back. Alright, Quinn, go back to freaking out at your boyfriend," said Artie.

"Man, you guys are all stealing my thunder. Give me a minute to look at Jesse."

"Quinn, WHY do you need to look at my boyfriend?"

"Easy, Rachel."

"Because, it helps me get angry."

"Hey!" I shouted.

"If you can't take the heat, then get out of the hospital!"

"The expression is get out of the kitchen, Quinn."

"I KNOW, Artie, I was just adjusting it to our situation. Oh! I'm mad again. Now, dearest Puck, explain to me why you told Jesse. NOW."

"Well Quinnie-

"Quinnie? Really?" I asked.

"What is with you people? Just let us get through this!"

"Sorry, Quinn."

"Continue, Puck."

"Well Quinnie; ST. JAMES, STOP LAUGHING! Anyways, I told him because I thought that… he could annoy you into telling me how you got that cut on your arm," he explained, "I guess it wasn't that good of an idea. I'm sorry, Quinn. I only did it because-

"You were worrying about me. What is with you and your constant worrying?"

"Jesse has that same problem!" proclaimed Rachel.

"In my defense," started Puck, "you ARE in the hospital, so I think I should get to worry about you."

"And in my defense, Rachel, you ARE… oh wait! Artie doesn't know. Never mind," I fumbled.

"You're Dr. Smooth," grumbled Tina.

"What don't I know? Is Rachel dying, too?" asked Artie.

"Dying, too? I'm not dying, Artie," corrected Quinn.

"Well, if Puck hadn't worried and took your temperature-

"I don't want to think about that!" interrupted Puck.

"What's up with Rachel?" Artie asked.

"Tina, distract him!" Rachel ordered.

"On it!" she replied, and then Artie and Tina started talking to each other in low voices, so that we couldn't hear them.

"This is awkward," stated Quinn.

"Yes, yes it is," I agreed.

"So, what should we do now while Tina and Artie are working things out because SOMEONE couldn't keep their mouth shut?"

"I'm sorry, Rach. It was an accident."

"It's OK, as long as Tina can distract Artie, we'll be fine."

"Oh, I think she's got him distracted," commented Puck as he motioned towards the couple who were once again, kissing.

"Have you been teaching Tina your ways, Rachel?"

"Maybe… so Quinn, mind telling us about your arm?" asked Rachel.

"Actually I would mind rather much, Berry."

"Please, Quinn? Please? I love you," pleaded Puck.

"I love you, too, but-

"But?"

"Do I have to?"

"Technically you don't have to, but we could keep annoying you."

"So in that case, I guess I do have to tell you."

"YES! The plan worked!"

"Don't push it, Puck."

"Rachel, Jesse, Artie, Tina, can you all please leave so I can talk to Puck?"

"Sure," we all replied and left the room.

_That was really fun to right. With those six people in a room, you know that there will be craziness._


	25. Sing You To Sleep

_Hello dear readers, as a warning, Quinn and Puck's conversation gets pretty dark, but that's to be expected. Since it's about a cut, there are mentions of blood, but it's not very graphic. The Rachel and Jesse part will be much lighter._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Glee or its characters. I also do not own the two songs that will be used in this chapter, which I will fully credit at the end so it does not ruin the surprise. _

Quinn's POV

I looked down at the linoleum floor as Rachel, Jesse, Tina, and Artie left the room; I was willing myself not to look at Puck, though I could feel the pressure of his eyes on my neck.

"I'm sorry that this was the way I got you to agree to talk to me. I honestly didn't think it would turn into this much of a mess," said Puck.

"I forgive you. Seriously, I'm not mad anymore," I whispered, while still not looking at Puck, yet knowing to add the extra reassurance to my statement.

"Quinn," he started, clearly waiting for me to look up at him. Reluctantly, I lifted my head up to meet his gaze.

"Yes?"

"I screwed up telling Jesse, and I _really_ am sorry."

"And I _really _do forgive you. I don't exactly have the energy to stay mad at you, but I wouldn't be anyways because even though your brain wasn't, your heart was in the right place."

"You're probably the first person, well, besides my mom, who's acknowledged that I actually do have a heart."

"I _am_ a smart girl, a smart girl who owes you an explanation."

"I guess you don't really have to tell me."

"Yes, I do. I have to tell you for two reasons. One, because if I don't, you're always going to wonder and it would be awkward, and two, I love you and it's about time that I stop hiding from the people I love."

"I-

"Psh, I know you love me, but now is not the time for that. So, do you want me to start at the beginning?"

"I take it this is a long story."

"I'm 16 and have already had a baby, what do you expect, a nice little fairytale?"

"You do look like a fairy princess."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, and also pretend that you told me to start at the beginning. Really it all began when I was born, no actually when my dad was born, but I'll pick a beginning that happened later in the story, you know? "

"Uh… sure."

"Just be glad that I'm talking to you, Puck. Hmm… a more fitting beginning… oh, I know where to start! It all started when my parents kicked me out of the house after Finn told my parents that I was pregnant. Well, really my dad kicked me out and my mom, the submissive ditz that she is, let him go through with it. Then, as you know, I moved in with Finn, and never heard from either one of my parents. A couple of weeks later, I moved in with you, because obviously I couldn't live with Finn. He and his mom were both really mad at me, but at least they didn't leave me out on the street. They waited until I found a place to stay. Once again, I didn't hear from my parents, until about a week ago, that is."

"What? Was it your dad or your mom, or both of them?"

"Patience, Puck, I was just getting to that. Keep holding my hand, because we're about to get to the scary part. OK, so about a week ago, I got a phone call from my mom, saying that she had kicked my dad out because he had been cheating on her, and that she wanted to meet with me. Of course, I didn't exactly want to see her again after all that had happened, but I agreed to see her for dinner that night for Beth's sake. I thought that if my mom had been working hard to put the bottle down and become stronger, then maybe we could repair our relationship a little bit so that Beth could have more than one grandparent in the picture. The meeting was a little awkward, but I was impressed. My mom told me that she had been alcohol free for one month and showed me some materials she had gotten from Alcoholics Anonymous. I told her about Beth, and we were about to arrange for me to bring her over so that my mom could meet her, when we heard someone opened the door, which was unlocked. The man walked in muttering something about picking up his stuff, and when he walked by, I realized that he was drunk, and was my d-dad."

"Oh, Quinn," murmured Puck as he rubbed my arm soothingly.

"I-I'm OK," I cried, "I can finish."

"If you want to continue later-

"No, I need to tell you, and I need to tell you _now_. It's just, I need _you_ to know, Puck."

"OK, Quinn, but you can stop at any time."

"Anyways, so my dad, who I could tell was drunk by the way he was walking, and he locked eyes with me. It took him a moment to realize that it was me, Quinn, his daughter. He started…

"Quinn-

"He started yelling at my mom and then he started h-hitting her. He was yelling about how she could ever let such a disgrace back into her life. Then he started yelling at me about how I was such an embarrassment. He told me that he heard that, in his own words, that I kept my mistake whose father turned out to be thug. I… I got mad and said that she was a beautiful baby girl named Beth, and that you were Noah Puckerman and that you were a good man. That made him even angrier, and then he started to… hit me."

"WHAT? Quinn, what did he do to you?"

"I tried to protect myself, but then he became furious and said that he'd beat me until I bled to death. Then, he started pounding me even harder and I was cr-crying really loudly. Since he was drunk, he staggered and I was able to get away and I ran to the kitchen. I found a knife and cut my arm, careful not to get too close to my wrist, and lay down on the floor. My dad stumbled in and saw me on the floor with all the bl-blood and believed it, because he was so w-wasted, and he l-left," I sobbed.

"Quinn, it's going to be OK. You're OK. He's not going to hurt you again," murmured Puck over and over again until I had calmed down. I could tell that he was suppressing his first reaction to my story, which was anger at my father.

"Oh, Puck," I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me, Quinn?"

"I was hiding. I didn't want to think about it. I'm so sorry, Puck."

"It wasn't your fault Quinn; it was your damn dad's. I'm going to kill him!"

"No!"

"He hurt you, Quinn. Nobody is allowed to hurt you."

"Puck, please, don't hurt him."

"Quinn, he beat you up. I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!"

"Puck, please, don't! Please! I'm begging you! It'll make me happier if you don't hurt him!"

"Quinn…"

"Please, Puck?"

"Fine. But when you get out of the hospital, I'm calling the police."

"Thank you, Puck, thank you."

"You're welcome. You look tired, and I can tell from putting my hand on your forehead that you're still burning up, you poor thing. You should go to sleep. I'm here. You're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you ever again."

"I don't think I can go to sleep after reliving that."

"What if I sing you to sleep?"

"That might help," I smiled.

"Just relax," he whispered, before starting to sing softly. (Softly to lull me to sleep, and because Beth was asleep against his chest.)

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

I fell asleep easily and remained asleep; unbothered by nightmares and the reality of everything that had happened to me that past week.

Rachel's POV

"Do you think Quinn cut herself? Do you think she's depressed?" I asked Jesse nervously.

"I honestly have no idea what I think about any of this, Rach," he answered.

"She seemed like she's still pretty sick."

"Yes, but I'm sure she'll get better. Puck told me that she's responding to the antibiotics, just a little more slowly than her doctor would like. But, Puck also said that the doctor told him that she'll be fine. And you accuse me of worrying."

"You're worried about her, too."

"Don't tell anybody that I said this, especially not Quinn, but I am a little bit worried about her. We just have to remember that she's going to be OK."

"Maybe physically, but if she cut herself…"

"We don't know what happened yet, but I'm sure that whatever happens, Puck will help her through it."

"Yeah," I said, trying to seem unworried.

"You need to relax, Rachel."

"I'm fine, Jesse."

"No you're not. Don't think I can't see those bags under your eyes."

Dammit. Jesse always seemed to see through me when I was lying to him. I hadn't been sleeping lately, and even when I wasn't feeling sick because of morning sickness, I still hadn't been eating very much. I knew it wasn't good for me and the baby, but I was already under the stress of being pregnant at age 16 and hiding it from the glee club. And Quinn being in the hospital hadn't exactly helped.

"And I know that you've been throwing up a lot Rachel, but even so, you're not eating very much."

"I'm fine, Jesse, I'm just under a lot of stress."

"I know you are, Rachel, but it's not good for you. You're worrying me."

"Jesse, how many times do I have to tell you that you worry too much?"

"You're pregnant, you're not eating, and you're not sleeping. I think that gives me the right to worry."

"You're as overdramatic as I am. You make me sound like an anorexic insomniac."

"I don't mean it like that. I'm just saying that you need to take care of yourself, even if that means not being as busy as you normally are."

"I can handle my life, Jesse."

"Rach, please? Try to not stress yourself out so much? And why don't you talk to me about those kinds of things? I can help you."

"Fine, I'll try, but only for you."

"Of course, because you love me. And I'm harassing you because I love you."

"Jesse St. James, you act like you're my mom sometimes."

"That's my job."

"Your job is to be mom?"

"No, it's to love you and to take care of you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Rach. Please don't scare me by not sleeping and eating again."

"I'll try. And you're right, I _am_ tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"Right here? At the hospital?"

"Yes, you need to sleep."

"What if Puck and Quinn need us?"

"Then I'll wake you up."

"I don't know…"

"You don't have a choice."

"Actually, since I am the one who is deciding whether or not to go to sleep, I believe I do have a choice."

"Not with me as your boyfriend. Go to sleep, Rachel."

"No, but I'll sleep well tonight."

"I'll sing you to sleep."

"Jesse-

"You don't have a choice."

I was about to argue, but then Jesse started singing the first song that we ever sang together.

I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you ...

Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you

My eyes were closed and I was leaning my head on Jesse's shoulder. The last thing I heard was Jesse murmur, "Go to sleep, Rachel."

_So, this was an overall angsty chapter. The usual lightness of the story will probably return next chapter, but Quinn and Rachel's problems aren't going to magically disappear. The song Puck sang to Quinn was Collide by Howie Day, and the song Jesse sang to Rachel was Hello by Lionel Richie._


	26. Rachel and Jesse's Guilt

_Sorry for not posting yesterday. I babysat my neighbor's four devil children and then I had to go to my grandparents' house. This chapter is much happier than the last one, but remember, Rachel is a tad overemotional._

Rachel's POV

"Jesse, what time is it? It's eleven o'clock! It's Monday! We're supposed to be at school right now!" I frantically rambled.

"Calm down, Rach. Don't you remember? You're dads said we could stay home today since you haven't been sleeping enough lately, and it's the last week of school, so it's not like we'll be missing anything," he explained.

"Really? I don't remember them saying that," I said.

"That's probably because you were half-asleep. I had to carry you up to bed last night. You should have seen the look on your dads' faces," he chuckled.

"Wow, I almost never sleep this late."

"Exactly, you're pregnant and you need to rest more often. It's a good thing that summer is coming up, so you won't be as busy."

"How long have you been up?"

"A while."

"I'm sorry! You didn't have to stay with me the whole time."

"I didn't want to wake you up. Besides, the last time I wasn't here when you slept, you dreamt about evil octopuses."

"Never mention that again, Jesse!"

"Sorry, Rachel."

"You're lucky you're attractive."

"You seemed to think I was very attractive yesterday when you and Quinn were arguing over which one of your boyfriends was more of a man than the other."

"Ugh," I moaned.

"Aww, it's OK, Rach. It was pretty amusing to watch."

I didn't have time to tell him that I wasn't moaning about acting like an idiot, I was too busy running to the bathroom and then puking my guts out. Jesse, of course, held my hair back with one hand and rubbed my back with the other. When I finished, Jesse helped me stand up and rinse my mouth out.

"I swear, this baby has an eating disorder," I complained.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I wish I could help you with that," he said as he picked me up and then carried me back to bed. He promptly hopped back into bed next to me and pulled me into his embrace.

"It's OK, Jesse. I'm better now. Besides, I'm sure Quinn is feeling worse."

"Let's not think about that, because it always stresses you out, and today is supposed to be about you relaxing and _not_ being stressed out. Anyways, I'm sorry that you're not feeling very well at all this morning."

I studied his face, and it looked like he was feeling very guilty.

"Jesse," I started, "what did I tell you about blaming yourself for this?"

"Rach, I'm not-

"Yes, you are. You can't lie to me," I said, while suppressing the urge to laugh, because it was usually Jesse who said those things to me.

"It's hard not to feel guilty when you, you poor thing, have to go through all of this because of something I did to you."

I went from trying not to laugh to trying not to cry, but unfortunately, it's hard to hide wanting to cry because then, your eyes water.

"Rach? What's wrong?" asked Jesse, who was immediately concerned. His concern pushed me over the edge, and I started sobbing.

"Rachel? Honey, what's wrong?" he asked again, while worriedly trying to comfort me, which made me feel even guiltier and cry even harder.

Scared and extremely worried, Jesse held me while the sobs racked my body. He murmured soothing words in my ear. When I calmed down, which took an awfully long time due to how upset I was, I pulled my head back from Jesse's chest to study his expression once more. He seemed as if he wanted nothing more than to know what had distressed me, but didn't want to ask in fear that it would make me start crying again.

"Jess, I'm sorry," whispered.

"Why in the world are you sorry, Rachel?"

"For crying hysterically into your chest," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's no reason to be sorry, Rach. I'm here for you, and you know that," he said before kissing my cheek, which was wet at the time.

"I love you, Jesse."

"I love you too, Rachel. Now, please tell me why you were crying, so I can help you."

So he could help me… that boy worked so hard for me. I almost lost it and started weeping again, but I recovered. However, not before a few tears could escape from my eyes. Jesse wiped them away and then brushed a strand of hair from my face."

"Rach, _please_ talk to me," he pleaded.

"I was crying because I hate it when you put this all on yourself, like it's your fault. You look so mad at yourself. Jesse, please stop blaming yourself. You don't think Puck told me about the conversation you two had a few days ago? It's NOT your fault, Jess. You didn't mess my life up. I love you, so please stop feeling guilty. Please? Pretty please?" I begged.

"Rachel Berry, are you meaning to tell me that YOU feel guilty?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. I feel guilty for making you feel guilty."

"Rachel, there is no reason for you to feel guilty!"

"And there is no reason for you to feel guilty, Jess."

"Yes, there is! Rachel-

"NO! Just stop it, please! It tears me apart to see you like that. Listen to me Jesse, I do not blame you for this. Even my dads don't! Sure, they want to, but as hard as they try, they'll never fully achieve it. Do you want to know why? Because, we both got ourselves into this. So the next time I cry for no reason, or throw up, or do something else pregnancy related, you are NOT going to blame yourself, Mister! Do you understand?" I ranted.

"Rach-

"I said no, St. James! Sure, we should have been smarter and waited a long time before having a baby, but in the end, all this hell I've been going through will be worth it. And they'll be good moments too, Jess. Like when we go see the baby on the sonogram tomorrow."

"You've been going through all of the hell because of me," he argued.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault?"

"Until it's true."

I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes, which made me start crying again.

"Rachel, please don't cry. I'm sorry. Shh… it's going to be OK. You're OK."

I regained control of myself fairly quickly. I cupped Jesse's face in my hand and stared at him through watery eyes.

"Jesse, it's not your fault. Look, I understand why you might feel that way, but still, you shouldn't. I do not blame you for a second of what's happened, OK? Do you understand? I love you, and I do not ever want to see you hating yourself again, OK? You're not doing this to me; it's not your fault."

"OK, Rachel, I won't blame myself anymore."

"Good, because if you needed further convincing, I probably would have started crying _again_, and it would have taken a lot to have calmed me down."

"I won't feel guilty, IF-

"If?"

"If you don't feel guilty."

"Fine, because what makes me feel guilty is when you feel guilty."

"And… other things make me feel guilty, but when you get upset, it makes me feel even worse."

"So it's a deal."

"OK. So, what do you want to do now, Rach? Do you want to eat something?" he asked before taking in my facial expression.

"OK, I guess that's a no to some breakfast," he said.

"Yeah, I'm still not feeling so great. But, do you know what would make me feel better?" I smiled.

"What?"  
"If you'd just hold me for a little while longer."

"I'll hold you for as long as you want."

"Then you're arms will get sore."

"I think I'll live."

"That's good, because I really need you to live."

"And why is that?"

"Wow, and you say that _I _have low self-esteem. Because I love you, you idiot!"

"And I love you, you beautiful girl!"

"Ooh, I like it when you call me beautiful."

"I am an honest person."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I kissed him as a reply. He didn't seem to mind my lack of words. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. A lot.


	27. With YOUR MOTHER?

_Hello. This chapter is going to cover Puck and Quinn, and also be about Rachel and Jesse going to the baby doctor for a sonogram. _

Quinn's POV

"No, Quinn, you can't," said Puck, and I could tell from his voice that he hadn't expected me to react this way.

"Please? Please, Puck?" I begged. I was starting to get pretty desperate.

"Sorry, but you can't, Q."

"Come on, Puck. What am I going to do all day if you and Beth leave me here while you go show her to the glee club?"

"You won't be alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mom is willing to take the day off. She's a teacher, Quinn, a lot of teachers skip the last day of school."

"You expect me to stay home with YOUR MOTHER?"

"She's not that bad, Quinn."

"I'd rather just stay home alone. Plus, she probably wants to say goodbye to her students one last time."

"Q, you _just_ got out of the hospital, I'm not going to let you be all alone."

"Then take me with you and OUR daughter!"

"No. You're still pretty sick-

"Am not!"

"Are too! You need to rest, Quinn."

"Being with your mother all day is NOT relaxing, Noah Puckerman! Besides, the last day of school is only a couple of hours. There's an early release, remember? I'll be fine. I'm begging you!"

"I said no, Quinn. And someone has to be around to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Quinn-

"Believe me when I say this, Puck, if you leave the two of us home alone together, I'll probably end up back in the hospital from having a nervous breakdown!"

"You're not going to change my mind."

"Who says you can stop me, sexist?"

"In your current state, I'm stronger and faster."

"I'm still smarter than you."

"Please don't fight me on this."

"Oh, I will continue to fight you until you give in. Look Puck, today is Tuesday, the last day of school is on Friday. I'll rest today, tomorrow, and Thursday, and then I'll be perfectly fine to come with you. Your over-protectiveness is touching, but you honestly have nothing to worry about. I feel fine!"

"You feel fine?"

"Yes, I do."

"OK, then try walking across the room."

"Fine."

I got off the couch slowly, and then started to walk over to Puck. Unfortunately, I got dizzy and lost my balance a few feet away from him. He rushed forward and steadied me.

"You call that fine, Quinn?" asked Puck, who I could tell was trying to hide his concern.

"OK, so maybe I'm still sick, but I'll be fine on Friday. Please, Puck? Please?"

"Quinn," said Puck as he picked me up bridal style and laid me back down on the couch.

"I swear that if you let me go, I'll tell you immediately if something's wrong."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Puck, I promise."

"I'll let you go if one, you keep that promise, and two, you stay by me the entire time and let me have one arm around your waist."

"Why have one arm around my waist?"

"Because, you seem to be so talented in the art of walking these days."

"I'll be back to normal by Friday."

"Sure you will. Even though I'm letting you go, I still think it would be best if you rested. So, the arm around your waist will allow me to steady you and/or keep you from falling, just in case you feel weak or dizzy again."

"Fine. Thanks, Puck."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome."

"Love you."

"I love you, too. Now please, make me happy and go back to sleep. And if you need anything let me know, because I don't want you to try walking again until _at least _tomorrow."

Rachel's POV

Jesse and I were in the obstetrician's waiting room, and I was freaking out. There were only two other couples there, and they didn't really care about us, so it wasn't because we were getting judged. It was because… well, I was just nervous.

"Calm down, Rach, you're starting to shake," observed Jesse.

"I'm just nervous," I said.

"Everything's going to be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm special."

"Special is one word for it."

"That was so hurtful," he chuckled, and I playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"That's more like the Rachel I know."

"The one that hits you?"

"Well, that's part of it."

"Did you know that you can be an idiot sometimes?"

"If you really feel that way, then our baby is half-idiotic."

"I feel bad for our baby, because he or she has one very annoying father."

"It's OK though, because his or her's mom is pretty amazing."

"You can be annoying, but did you know that sometimes you're one of the nicest people I've ever met?"

"I have my moments, Rachel."

"Rachel Berry?" called a nurse.

I squeaked and Jesse just grabbed my hand, led me to the doctor's office, and said, "It's OK, Rach. Everything will be OK."

A nurse came by and started asking my questions about my general health and how I'd been feeling different because of the baby. When she was done asking me her questions, she told us that the doctor would be right by to perform the sonogram.

"You're OK, Rach. Calm down, everything's going to be all right," murmured Jesse, who was once again noticing that I was panicking.

He was right; I needed to get a hold of myself. I squeezed his hand tightly while I slowed my breathing.

"Hello there, are you Ms. Berry?" asked the doctor as she walked in the room.

"Yes," I said, trying to sound calm.

"Alright then, I see the nurse filled out your papers. You're slightly underweight for 8 weeks. I suggest that you," she said as she looked at Jesse, "makes sure that she's eating enough. It's important to eat when you're pregnant, honey. Other than that, you seem to be doing well. OK, I'm going to put the gel on your stomach. Fair warning, it's going to be a little bit cold."

"I told you that you needed to eat more, Rachel," Jesse whispered.

"I know," I whispered back, "but it's hard when I feel sick all the time."

"I know, Rachel, it isn't easy, but you have to try to eat for the baby."

"I will, but it'll be difficult. Even when I don't eat, I throw up."

"Yes, morning sickness can be a pain," said the doctor, who obviously could hear our hushed conversation, "but it's important that you try to eat. Alright, here comes the blue gel."

"Cold!" I giggled.

Jesse laughed and kissed my cheek

"You see that," said the doctor, "that is your baby."

For once, Jesse and I were both speechless.

"As you can see, the embryo (A/N: an embryo does not officially become a fetus until the 9th week of pregnancy) is very small. But if you look closely, you can see that little flicker right there. That's the heartbeat. And right there, if you can see it because it's so small, are little buds for arms and legs. I'll leave the two of you alone for a couple of minutes."

"Wow," I sniffled, just realizing that I was crying.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" added Jesse.

"Yes, it is. I mean, I've known that I've been pregnant, but it's interesting to see it. It's so… real."

"Real is a good way to describe this feeling. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, Jesse, and I also love our baby."

"So do I."

"Can you believe it, Jess? We're having a baby."

"I do believe it," he smiled before leaning over and kissing me softly.

"Mmm."

"I know the past couple of weeks have been hard on you Rachel, but I just want to let you know that I'm so, so thankful that you've let me back in and are going through all of this."

"You're very welcome, because as I've said before, I need you."

"And I need you."

"Then it's a good thing we've found each other."

"A very good thing, because while having a baby at this age probably isn't the best thing for us to be doing, at least we have each other."

"Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend a girl could ever had?"

"I don't believe so, because you're usually telling me that I'm annoying."

"Well believe it, Jesse," I grinned and then kissed him to show him that I meant it.

_Aww… St. Berry is so sweet! After the next chapter, which will cover the last day of school, time won't speed by, but it'll start going by a little faster. I don't know how many chapters the summer is going to last, but not too many, because I have things planned for when they go back to school. (Insert devilish grin here.)_


	28. Tina and Rachel Steal Quinn

_I do not own Glee or Mission Impossible. If I did, then we'd be living in a strange world._

Rachel's POV

"Do you know if Quinn's coming today?" asked Tina.

Tina and I were spending the last class until free period, when we'd go meet the glee club and Beth, in the William McKinley High School bathroom giggling and gossiping. The teachers really didn't care if you showed up or not, so Tina suggested that we just stay in the bathroom after I had gotten sick. I agreed because well, it sounded like fun.

"She texted me saying that she's coming, but that Puck isn't going to let her leave his side," I answered.

"We'll just have to find away to get her away from him. After everything that happened with Beth and then Quinn being in the hospital, the three of us haven't been able to hangout," frowned Tina.

"I agree, but Puck is going to be really stubborn about this."

"Maybe we could kidnap her."

"Tina?"

"What? Was my idea really bad?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. We're going to have to steal Quinn away from Puck."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Well, someone is going to have to distract him."

"I know what to do! We'll get Artie in on it. I'll untie one of Artie's shoes, and then he'll ask Puck to retie it. Thus, giving us time to steal her."

"That's brilliant, Tina."

"Why thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome. Now, back to the game. I spy-

Just then, the bell rang, and Tina and I got up and started walking to the choir room while humming Mission Impossible theme song. We ignored all the people who gave us strange looks. We were women on a mission.

"Hey, Rachel, Tina," greeted a familiar voice.

"Hey, Mr. Shuester," we both said at the same time.

"How are you, ladies?"

"He's onto us!" squealed Tina, and we laughed and ran over to the chairs and took our seats. Mr. Shuester looked at us like we were crazy.

"OK, then, the rest of the club should be here soon."

"I think we just scarred Mr. Shue for life," I whispered.

"I agree. Perhaps I shouldn't freak out when people ask how we are."

"That would probably help us be less suspicious, Tina."

"Hey, Rach. Hello, Tina. How are you two?" asked Jesse, who had walked into the room and taken his usual seat next to me.

"Hey Jess! I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good, too, but bored. I mean, it's not like anything's happening," said Tina awkwardly.

"Rachel, Tina, what are you two up to?"

Great, now someone really was onto us! I couldn't believe Tina and I were being such laughing idiots about 'kidnapping' Quinn, but hey, we needed to have some fun. It was the last day of school.

"Nothing you can prove!" I shouted.

Jesse gave me a questioning look and Tina and I just burst out laughing. Mr. Shuester seemed to be watching us and walked up to Jesse.

"Don't take it personally, Jesse, Tina yelled 'he's on to us,' when I asked her how she was doing," he whispered.

"Hey, we can hear you, Mr. Shue," I smiled.

"Yeah! You're words are so hurtful! I am offended," added Tina.

"What has gotten into you two?" asked Jesse, who appeared to be very amused by our strange behavior.

Before I could answer with some stupidly defensive remark, the rest of the glee club, minus Quinn and Puck, came filing in and caught us up in random conversations. I absentmindedly chatted with Mercedes about how she did her hair that morning. A few minutes later, we all heard someone calling to us.

"Who wants to see a baby?" called a voice which I recognized to be Puck's.

"A baby by the name of Beth!" added Quinn.

"WE DO!" cheered the glee club.

Quinn walked in with Beth in her arms and one of Puck's arms around her waist. She looked perfectly fine; she wasn't even pale. (Which was good, because only Artie, Tina, Jesse, and I knew that she was in the hospital for a few days.)

"Aww… she's a pint-sized Quinn," smiled Mercedes.

"She's beautiful," admired Mr. Shuester.

"Thank you," beamed Puck.

"Why is your baby almost bald?" asked Brittany.

"B, shh! I have to admit, Q, she is kind of cute," said Santana, who was almost smiling. Almost.

"Who wants to hold her first?" Puck asked.

"I DO!" chorused most of New Directions. Tina, Jesse, Artie and I had all held Beth before, so we could go later. Besides, Tina and I had a crime to commit.

"Tina, why are you untying my shoe?" questioned Artie.

"If you love me, when Puck and Quinn pass off Beth to someone else, let me wheel you up towards them, and then ask Puck to tie your shoe. Please, Artie?"

"Fine, but you're explaining this to me later, woman."

"Oh, it'll be explained within five seconds of you asking him."

"Huh?"

"Just be patient, Abrams."

Tina smiled at me and I nodded to show that I had heard and was ready. Once Beth was in Mike's arms, Tina got up and motioned for me to follow. Jesse watched as the three of us proceeded toward Quinn and Puck, but didn't make any move to follow us.

"Hey, Puck, would you please tie my shoe? I can't reach it, and I'm sure Tina's back is sore from doing it herself everyday."

"Sure, Buddy," said Puck, and then we put the plan in action.

Tina and I ran forward, grabbed Quinn's arms and started pulling her along with us as we ran back to the bathroom.

"We're confiscating your girlfriend!" I yelled back when Puck turned around after noticing that Quinn was no longer beside him.

"Guys, what the hell?" laughed Quinn.

"You've been kidnapped," Tina informed her.

"You're our prisoner," I added.

"That's great and all, but would you mind telling me why you kidnapped me?"

"We knew that Puck was going to make you stay by his side the whole time, so we decided to reclaim our ownership of you," stated Tina.

"You two own me?"

"Yes, we do. Now, how have you been feeling, Quinn?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I actually _am_ fine. I have to be careful though. The doctor said that for about a week or two, I might randomly start running a temperature again. She said that's normal though and that it's more likely to happen if I exert too much energy. So, if it happens, I'm just supposed to lie in bed for the day. But I feel perfectly normal right now."

"OK, Quinn, but we don't want you to get really sick again, so if you think you're feverish, let us know," said Tina.

"I agree," I seconded.

"Honestly, I'm fine. So, how have you guys been?"

"Good. Nothing interesting has happened since Beth's birth, except for evil octopuses tormenting Rachel."

"Tina!" I exclaimed.

"Am I missing something?" asked Quinn, who seemed to be very curious and interested.

"Remember when I texted you in the middle of the night and then you called Jesse?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Rachel was crying because she was dreaming about-

"TINA!"

"Evil octopuses?"

"Yes, Quinn, evil octopuses."

"Hey! In my defense, it wasn't exactly like that."

"I won't judge you, Rachel. I dreamt about cats."

"Cats?" Tina and I asked at the same time.

"I think cats are scary, OK?"

"Not as scary as octopuses."

"Gosh, I'm so glad I'm not pregnant," chuckled Tina.

"Your time will come Tina, just hopefully not in high school," remarked Quinn.

"Yes, Tina, _please_ avoid teenage pregnancy. One of the three of us needs to get through high school without having a baby," I agreed.

"Don't worry guys; I'm not planning on having a baby anytime soon."

"Good. If you got pregnant, we'd all be screwed."

"Just wait until Principal Figgins finds out I'm pregnant," I said, "if there was a _third_ pregnancy in the glee club, then our list of songs we're allowed to sing would be limited to Christmas Caroles."

"True! But you guys shouldn't be worrying about me. I'd be more concerned about Brittany and Santana."

We giggled and gossiped for a while and just enjoyed each others company. With everything changing so quickly, it was nice to be able to take it easy and laugh until you cried.

"Quinn, are you OK? You're starting to look a little pale," inquired Tina.

"You're just as bad as Puck! I'm fine. If I wasn't, then I'd tell you. Besides, I kind of promised Puck that I'd tell him if something was wrong."

"OK then, but I'm watching you, Q," said Tina.

We resumed our conversation about how stylish Kurt was, until something caught my eye.

"Quinn, did you just shiver?"

"It's cold in here, the vent is right there," she replied.

"Quinn, Rachel and I aren't cold, and we're in short sleeved shirts. You're wearing a long-sleeved shirt. You're running a fever, aren't you?" accused Tina as she leaned over to feel the shaking girl's forehead, but Quinn jumped up to her feet before Tina's hand could make contact with her.

"No! I'm fine, guys, really," but the way she slightly swayed on her feet contradicted her failed reassurance.

"Nice try, Q, I'm going to get Puck," said Tina, as she moved to get up.

"NO! No, do NOT get Puck. Fine, I think I'm running a fever, but the doctor said it would be normal for that to happen. There's only one hour of school left, and it's just free period. I'll just rest, OK? This isn't serious! This is normal!" protested Quinn.

"You said you promised Noah that you would tell him if something was wrong," I reminded her.

"This doesn't count as something being wrong," Quinn insisted.

"Puck would probably think otherwise," rebuked Tina.

"Please, guys?" pleaded the desperate blonde.

"You're recovering from a blood infection that could have killed you if you hadn't been taken to the hospital by Noah so quickly. If you're feverish, even if it's not serious, it's probably your body's way of telling you that you need to rest," I reasoned.

"Look, Puck's already worried about me because of me being in the hospital and something else," started Quinn, who was fingering the arm with the cut, "telling him about this is just going to stress him out over nothing."

"I still think you should tell Puck," said Tina.

"No."

"Then we'll tell him," I said, making it clear that I agreed with Tina.

"Then I won't come out of the _girls'_ bathroom."

"It's not like he hasn't been in here before," laughed Tina, but there was a concerned edge to her laughter.

Quinn was about to argue, but instead moaned and started to lean against the wall for support.

"You need to sit down, Quinn," said Tina.

"It's just a low fever. No big deal," she objected.

"First of all, we don't know high or low this fever is, and secondly, you need to go home and rest. You can start by sitting down," I said as I gently pulled Quinn back down so that she was sitting.

"You're pretty warm, Q," said Tina after feeling her forehead.

"It's not that bad," Quinn argued.

"I know it's nothing serious _yet_, but if you don't go home and rest, it might get worse."

"Tina, I'm going to go get Noah."

"Rachel-

"You're not going to change my mind. I'm going to go get your boyfriend. I'll be right back."

"Fine, but just let me go tell him. He'll freak out if you go and be overdramatic about it."

"No, you sit, Quinn," said Tina, "you need to stay off your feet for at least a minute or two."

"Make sure she doesn't get up, Tina," I said as I left the bathroom to go fetch Puck. It was a good thing that the choir room was right across from the bathroom.

I walked in, trying to be unnoticed, but I should have known that Jesse would've acknowledged my presence.

"Hey, Rach. Where are Tina and Quinn?" he asked.

"Still in the bathroom. I need to get Noah for Quinn," I said as I kissed his cheek and walked to Puck, who was watching Mercedes hold Beth.

"Noah," I whispered, "you need to come with me."

"Why? Is Quinn OK?" he asked worriedly.

"She said it's normal and tried to convince us not to go get you, but she's running a fever again, but we don't think it's anything too bad. She said that the doctor said that this kind of thing might happen. She says she'll be fine for the rest of the hour, but Tina and I think you should judge whether or not she should go home and rest or not."

"Where is she?"

"Girls' bathroom."

We were about to leave the room when Mr. Shuester stopped us.

"Rachel, Puck, what's going on?" he asked, but thankfully not loud enough for the rest of the club to hear.

"Can we explain outside of the room?" I asked.

Mr. Shuester, Noah, and I stepped out into the hall and we explained how Quinn had been in the hospital, and how this was normal, but she probably needed to go home and rest.

"Puck, I give you permission to go in the girl's bathroom, but just this once! Wow, I never thought I'd say that," commented Mr. Shuester.

"Thank you," said Puck as he hurriedly made his way into the bathroom.

"Rachel, I'm going to run down to the nurse's office to get a thermometer, OK?"

"OK. I'll tell them."

And with that, I followed Puck, and Mr. Shuester went off to go get a thermometer.

"Quinn! Are you OK?" asked Puck as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, Puck, and you know that this normal. I'm OK. We don't have to leave early. There's only… a little less than an hour left of school."

"You need to go home and rest," he murmured.

"No! Seriously, I'm OK. Let New Directions enjoy some time with Beth."

"I'm taking you home."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Guys," I interrupted, "if it helps you make a decision, Mr. Shuester said he's running by the nurse's office to get a thermometer."

Right on cue, we heard a knock on the door, and I went and received the thermometer from our glee club director and Spanish teacher.

"Open up," I ordered, and she reluctantly complied.

About thirty seconds later, we heard a beeping noise, and Puck pulled the instrument out of Quinn's mouth.

"We're going home. You need to rest so this doesn't get worse," he announced.

"Why? What does it say?"

"103. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, Quinn? You promised me."

"This doesn't count as something being wrong."

"Yes, it does."

"This is normal and not serious."

"But if you keep trying to go on, it might get serious. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I _honestly_ felt perfectly fine until a little while ago. Please don't be mad at me!"

"How could I be mad at you when you aren't feeling well? Come one, let's get you home. I'll go get Beth and tell the others that Beth has her check-up today, or something. I'll be right back," he said, and I could tell he was reluctant to leave his girlfriend's side.

We could hear Puck telling Mr. Shuester, who was waiting in the halls close enough for him to be heard by us, that Quinn had a temperature of 103 and needed to go home and rest. Mr. Shuester agreed that would be best. Within a minute, Puck was back with Beth in his arms.

"Hey, Tina, could you do me a favor and carry Beth for me?"

"Sure," said Tina as she took Beth into her arms.

Puck was about to pick up Quinn when she protested.

"Puck, I can walk," she insisted.

"You _can_ walk, but you're not going to," he said as he scooped up Quinn with ease.

"Damn you, Noah Puckerman. Damn you and your worrying tendencies."

"I'm just taking good care of my girlfriend."

"Still, I'm damning you."

"Love you, too, Quinn." And with that, Puck, who was carrying Quinn, and Tina, who was carrying Beth, left to go to Puck's car. I waited until Tina came back before going back into the choir room.

The glee club greeted us and then went back to their conversations, besides Artie and Jesse, about how sad they were that Beth had to leave so early and how cute she was. Jesse grabbed hold of my hand, and walked me to a chair, while Tina went to go sit in Artie's lap.

"What happened? Is Quinn OK?" he questioned after we both were seated.

"She's OK. She's running a 103 fever, but she'll be fine. Puck just took her home to lie down."

"You did the right thing by getting Puck."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, the effort didn't go on without argument from a certain green-eyed girl."

"Well, that's Quinn," he laughed.

"I guess so. So, anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

"No. The most interesting part of the day, well for me, because I've already met Beth, was when you and Tina stole Quinn from Puck. Is that why you and her were randomly laughing and acting weird earlier?"

"Yes."

"I have to admit, it was a good plan."

"Of course it was, with my genius brain in on it! But it was mostly Tina's idea."

"What a team you two make."

"Never underestimate girl power, Jesse."

"With you around, how could I ever?"

"You're really good at flattery, St. James."

"I mean what I'm saying, Rach."

"Sure you do."

"Rachel, look at me."

Sighing, I turned my head to face Jesse.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world and I love you. Never forget it."

I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Jesse."

"That's good to hear, because I'm kind of living at your house."

I just laughed and continued leaning on him.

"Snuggle time, much?" asked an amused Mercedes.

"Maybe a little bit," I smiled.

"Just keep it to a minimum. One baby is enough for this glee club," she chuckled before walking away.

"Wow," I said.

"At least she doesn't know yet," said Jesse.

"Imagine how Mr. Shuester will react when he finds out."

"I'm sure he'll think the baby's Finn's just like everyone else who knows did at first."

"I know, right? Why does everyone assumed the baby's Finn's?"

"Perhaps because of your romantic history with him?"

"I know I've said this before, but you're really cute when you're jealous."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes, you should."

"Then thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome."

"Do you think I'm cute when I'm not jealous?"

"What do you think, St. James? I _am_ pregnant. Although, usually, that's your insinuation."

_Wow, so this turned out to be really, really, really, long compared to my other chapters. Oh well! I hope it was worth reading. _


	29. You WILL Take Your Medicine!

_Hello again. This chapter is going to be Puck taking care of poor, sick Quinn fluff. (Well, sort of fluff, because Quinn's sick, you know?) This chapter takes place right where the last one left off. I hope you all enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Glee, nor will I ever. I also do not own Buzz Lightyear, although I'm pretty sure my little brother has his action figure._

Puck's POV

"I've come for you, m'lady. Beth's in her crib, now it's time for me to bring you into the house," I announced as I returned to the car to get Quinn.

"Very cute, Puck," she snarled as she got out of the car. Surprisingly, she let me pick her up with no protest.

"You're not acting like yourself," I commented.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm _fine_, Puck?"

"You're not fine, Quinn. You're so pale, I swear, you're whiter than St. James's smile. And you're also shaking a little bit, which honestly kind of scares me," I confessed.

"It's OK, Puck. We both know that this might happen a couple times, but it's just part of me getting better," she said in a soothing voice. How come she was the sick one, and she was comforting me?

"Well, let's get to work on getting you better," I said as I sat her down on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you some medicine."

"Eww… your sister doesn't take pills so all you crazy Puckermans have are the liquid versions, which are disgusting."

"Sorry, Q, open up!"

"No."

"Come on, Quinn."

"No."

"It'll help you feel better."

"I politely decline your offer."

"One tablespoon isn't that much."

"I disagree."

"Quinn, you're shaking, when you try to walk you sway, you have a fever, I know your head hurts, and I'm pretty sure that you're dizzy from how you're leaning against the wall. You need to take your medicine. It's not that bad!"

"NO."

"I don't want to argue with you."

"Then put the spoon away, Puckerman."

"Look, I know you better than anybody else, and I can tell how horrible you're feeling. I just want you to feel better. So, PLEASE just drink one little tablespoon."

"That stuff is disgusting. I'd rather just deal with how I'm feeling."

"You WILL take your medicine!"

"No, I will NOT!"

"Please, Quinn? Please? If not for yourself, do it for me."

"FINE," she growled before taking the spoon and swallowing it as fast as humanly possible.

"See? That wasn't so bad!"

"Actually, it was terrible. What flavor was it?"

"Bubble gum."

"Yuck. Oh! Bubble gum coming back up!" she shrieked while hopping off the counter and stumbling to the sink. I was immediately right there comforting her and holding her hair back.

"I hate you, Puck," she moaned after she was finished.

"I don't think it was the medicine, but if it makes you feel better, you can blame me," I said while wrapping my arms around her.

"Then I'm blaming you," she growled, but she seemed to also want my comfort, and leaned back into my embrace.

"You poor thing," I murmured.

"Dammit, I thought I was done with throwing up after I gave birth."

"I'm sure Rachel feels your pain right there. And you'll feel better soon, Quinn. The doctor said that when it happens, it shouldn't stick around for more than a day."  
"I know, Puck. I'm sorry I'm being so whiney."

"You're not being whiney, Quinn."

"Yes, I am."

"At least you're arguing with me. That's always a good sign. But no, you're not being whiney, and that's final. Now, let's get you to bed. Can I pick you up?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Then fly me away, Buzz Lightyear!"

"I see your sarcasm is still intact," I chuckled before once again picking up Quinn and cradling her against my chest.

"Told you that I'd be fine."

"Oh, Quinn."

"Oh yourself, Noah."

"Did you just call me Noah? The only time you call me that is when you refer to me by my first _and_ last names."

"Hmm. On second thought, maybe I am going to die."

"Don't even joke about that."

"Sorry, Mr. Fussbudget."

"Fussbudget? Is that even a word?"

"Yes, it actually is a real word. I learned it from your mother, actually."

"Really? See, she isn't that bad."

"I disagree with that assessment."

"We'll discuss that later. Right now, you need to rest. Here we are," I said. I gently put Quinn down on one side of the bed, and crawled in on the other side.

"Thanks, Puck."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me, even though at times it annoys the hell out of me."

"Anything for you."

"You know, for being a badass, you're really sweet."

"For being sweet, you have a lot of badass-ness."

"Mmm."

"Come here, you."

Quinn obliged and scooted over so that I could wrap my arms around her once more, and so that her head was buried in my chest. Her skin felt warmer than usual and she was shivering because of the fever.

"You're fever doesn't want to go away."

"M'fine," she mumbled.

"Hey, Quinn? Before you fall asleep, could you promise me something?"

"K."

"_Never ever_ scare me like you did with being in the hospital or something like that again, OK?"

"K."

"I guess that's good enough for now," I chuckled, "sweet dreams, Quinn. I love you."

"Love you, too, Puck."

About three hours later, my mom came quietly padding into the room. I had texted her earlier telling her what had happened and that we'd be in our room.

"Hey, Mom," I whispered.

"Hey, Noah. How longs as she been asleep?"

"Three hours."

"Has she been fidgeting in her sleep?"

"No, both she and Beth,"I said while looking at the crib across from our bed, "haven't stirred at all."

"That's good. And she only threw up once?"

"Yep."

"Then she'll most likely be fine. Serious infections like the one she came down with just take a while to go away completely."

"I know, it's just hard not to worry about her."

"Well, that quality will help you be a great father and a great lover. When she wakes up, take her temperature again and try to get her to drink some water."

"I will, thanks Mom."

"You're welcome."

My mom left the room and I couldn't help but be thankful that Quinn wasn't awake when she stopped by. I know how much Quinn _loves_ my mother.

"Hola, Puck," smiled Quinn a half an hour later.

"Hola, Quinn. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty much the same as before, except my stomach doesn't feel sick, so that's good."

"Glad to hear it. I'll be right back, OK? I'm going to get the thermometer and bring you some water. "

"OK, Puck."

When I got back, Quinn thanked me for the glass of water and started to slowly sip at it.

"Put this in your mouth," I instructed, and she followed.

When it beeped, I looked at it.

"Wow, we've made great progress," I said sarcastically.

"What?"

"102.9. Jeez, Quinn, only you, only you."

"That's pretty fricken amazing, if I do say so myself."

"In a couple hours if you're stomach still feels fine I'll give you some medicine again."

"NOT the bubble gum kind!"

"Don't worry, my mom stopped by the store after I told her what happened. We have it in pill form."

"Thank god."

_So, that's chapter 29. I'm just saying, bubble gum flavored medicine is pretty disgusting._


	30. Good Enough

_Wow, I'm actually updating in the morning! This is going to be some Artie/Tina in a way that ties into the St. Berry storyline, but also some Puck/Quinn/Quinn's dad angst._

Tina's POV

"We're bad children," said Artie with mock shame.

"Yes, we are bad children. _Very_ bad children because you're at my house and my parents aren't home," I agreed.

My dad had to work late tonight and my mom had the night shift at the hospital, so I invited Artie over because school had just ended and I wanted to have somebody to celebrate with. I was going to invite Quinn and Rachel, but Quinn was sick and Rachel fell asleep on Jesse's shoulder during free period, so I figured they both needed to rest.

"I know I've seen her before, but it seems like every time I see Mini-Quinn, she gets even cuter," said Artie.

"I know. She's so adorable, but generally, babies are that way."

"Yeah, but one bundle of joy is good enough for our glee club. Let's pray that there are not anymore."

Artie's words caused me to choke on the soda I was drinking. After a minute of coughing, I caught my breath.

"Wow, Tina. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just swallowed the wrong way or something."

"Oh- wait. Are you hiding something from me, Tina?"

"Well-

"B-but, we never… IS IT PUCK'S?"

"NO! I'm not pregnant, Artie. Calm down."

"Then… is someone else in the glee club pregnant?"

"Maybe…"

"WHO?"

"I can't tell you, Artie."

"Oh, come on! Please?"

"No. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Anyone _else_? Who'd you tell? If you can tell them, you can tell me. My lips will be sealed. You know I'm good at keeping secrets."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. When have I ever told someone's secret?"

"Last week."

"Tina, telling Kurt your bra size because he's now in charge of costumes isn't telling a secret."

"Wait, WHAT? You told him my bra size? What in the world could he make- oh yeah, he's Kurt. But, still! You told him _that_? Ugh. I was actually referring to you telling Jesse what I'm getting Rachel for her birthday!"

"Jesse won't tell Rachel."

"I sure hope not, or else you're in even more trouble!"

"OK, then, but who's pregnant?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not supposed to."

"Tina-

"No means no."

"You know, that whole feminism thing is kind of sexy."

"Wow, that's not demeaning at all. Still, not telling you."

"OK. I'm going to guess who and be able to tell by your face."

"Try me, Arthur."

"I will later."

"EW! Did Puck teach you that?"

"No…"

"I'm going to shave his mohawk when it fully grows back."

"I bet his mom will beat you to the punch."

"Then I'll just have to do something else to him."

"That's what she said."

"ARTIE!"

"Sorry!"

"It's a good thing you're cute."

"So, is it Santana?"

"Maybe."

"No, it's not. I can read you pretty well. Brittany?"

"Yes."

"No, you can't lie to me. Hmm… I don't think it's possible for Quinn to be pregnant again, unless-

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Got it. It's definitely not Rachel…"

I had to turn away for a second to hide my expression from him.

"And it's not you… so that leaves… Mercedes. But I thought Kurt was gay!"

"Maybe it is Mercedes, maybe it's not. Perhaps my lying worked, Mr. I-can-read-Tina."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Is it RACHEL?"

"NO!"

"Oh my gosh it's Rachel's! Is the baby Finn's?"

"Why does everyone think that?"

"So she IS pregnant!"

"Damn! She's going to kill me for that. I mean, I also was the person to tell Jesse."

"It's Jesse's! I get it now!"

"Curse myself and my big mouth!"

"I actually happen to like your mouth."

"Only because you love gossip."

"And, I love it because-

"Don't anger me any further."

"Got it. So, I'm going to text Rachel and tell her that I know."  
"NO!"

"Why not?"

"You are going to pretend like you don't know."

"I can't do that! This is too big of a secret!"

"Since when did you become a gossip girl?"

"HA! That's stereotypical and sexist!"

"No! I mean, yeah, it kind of was. I'm so ashamed. First, I tell another person that Rachel's pregnant, and then I end up being corrected about being stereotypical and sexist by my ignorant boyfriend!"

"Ignorant?"

"Yes, ignorant. Rachel really is going to murder me."

"She'll forgive you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. It was an accident. You didn't mean to tell me."

"But I still did."

"Aww… it's OK, Tina. You're not a bad person."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"YES!"

"We all make mistakes, Tina."

"But I've made like, twelve billion or something."

"You're a good person, and you didn't make twelve billion mistakes or do anything that would make you a bad person. You're probably the nicest person I know, Tina."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thanks, Artie. Just please, let me be the one to tell Rachel that you know."

"Sure thing."

_(Time leap three days forward)_

Quinn's POV

I don't know how long I had been in Puck's arms crying, but it seemed like it had been for hours. I was a mess ever since we got back from the police station. After Puck called the police, I was called in to tell my story and show them the cut on my arm. I saw my mom in another questioning room, probably being asked the same questions that I was. It was so hard to talk about it again. When the interview was over, an officer came over to tell me that I would have to testify in court, but since my mom and I's stories matched, it would be a short trial and most likely an easy win for my mom and I. There was no reason to believe that my dad hadn't hurt us.

When we got home, I sat down on the couch, and Puck sat down next to me. He asked me if I wanted to talk about it, and the "yes" got hitched in my throat, prompting the start of my tears. I was amazed that Puck was still with me, patient and caring as ever. I was amazed that he stood by me through this whole ordeal of me being pathetic, both emotionally from the attack, and physically from the repercussions.

"It's OK, Quinn. You're safe now. Nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again. Nobody's going to hurt you."

"Puck?" I asked after calming myself enough to speak.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Am I really worth all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been so perfect and nice and c-caring to m-me, but I've been so broken. I've been in the hospital and now I'm an emotional wreck, but you're still here. Even though I wasn't good enough for my f-father to accept me. I-I mean-

"Quinn, I'm going to stop you right there. You need to listen to me, OK? What happened has _nothing_ to do with you not being good enough. You in no shape or form deserved any of what has been going on lately. This was all your dad. Quinn, you are amazing. You're so beautiful, in every sense of the word. I love you. So many people care about you. So, I need you to stop thinking that this is _your_ fault for not being good enough. Believe me, Quinn, you are so much more than 'good enough.' Don't blame yourself for this. And I'm here for you, so don't start thinking that I'm wasting my time on you."

"B-but if I didn't disappoint him…"

"He had _no right_ to do _anything_ to you. Please don't think that you deserved it. You are the most wonderful person I've ever met, and I'm damn glad I met you. None of this is your fault, and I'm going to be by your side no matter what happens. A lot of stuff happened to you, and I know it was hard, so you need time to recover. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"W-Why are y-you crying?"

"Because I love you."

"I-I love you, too."

"It's going to be OK, Quinn. We're going to be OK."

_This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I changed it so that the Rachel finding out that Artie knows will be in the next chapter, because I feel like Tina would put off telling Rachel, and after writing the Puck/Quinn part, I thought it would be best to just end the chapter there. Review please :)_


	31. Mr Shuester?

Rachel's POV

"Jesse, what's your favorite musical?" I asked curiously.

"Spring Awakening," he answered without missing a beat.

"Really?"

"Yeah, is that the wrong answer or something?"

"No, it's the perfect answer! Spring Awakening is my favorite too!"

"Sometimes we're so alike it's scary, Rachel."

"True, we're like the opposite gender versions of ourselves, if that makes any sense."

"I know exactly what you mean. Maybe that's why we can almost always tell what's going on with each other."

"You're probably right, Jesse. But you know you have an edge, kind of like Melchoir."

"And you remind me of Wendla."

"That's so weird. Maybe the universe is messing with us."

"Maybe, but at least it's a good kind of messing with us. I mean, we've already been dealing with your pregnancy, Quinn's illness, and-

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"And that, I guess. Rachel, what happened?"

I didn't answer Jesse because I was preoccupied with hyperventilating. The past weeks had been so hectic that he was accustomed to my random panic attacks. Each one scared the hell out of him, but by now, he knew what to do. He put his arm around my shoulder and pressed me close to his side.

"It's OK, Rach. Just breathe. Everything's going to be alright."

"NO!"

"You need to tell me what happened, Rachel."

"TINA TOLD ARTIE!"

"What?"

"SHE TOLD ARTIE! She said that she didn't mean too, but she still TOLD ARTIE! He wasn't supposed to know, and now… UGH! What do I do? What do I do? What if he tells someone? Holy crap, WHAT IF HE TELLS FINN? Then he'll kill you and I'll have to be a single teenage mother. Plus, you'll be dead! If you're dead then who's going to keep _me_ from killing Artie for telling Finn? And Tina- no wait, I couldn't kill Tina. But, still! I don't want to turn into a murderer! Because then I'll have to go to jail, and there aren't nice people in jail! What if the people in jail try to kill me? And if I go to jail, what the hell will happen to our baby? What if our baby gets in trouble and neither one of us are there to guide him or her? Then he or she will have to go to the guidance counselor and Ms. Pillsbury could become like her mom or something! And we all know that something's going on that will make Mr. Shuester the father! Mr. Shuester can't be the father of my baby!"

"Rachel, is there something that I should know about?" asked Daddy, who looked horrified. Obviously, he only heard the last sentence of my monologue.

"No, Daddy, it's not what you think! Don't worry! The baby is Jesse's. You walked in on the wrong time. Trust me; it's not what it sounded like."

"It better not be," grumbled Daddy as he left the room.

"Great, now Daddy thinks Mr. Shuester is a pedophile and that we had a heated sexual affair. How come you're staring at me like that, Jesse?"

"We may be almost exactly alike, but only you could take the fact that Tina told Artie that you're pregnant, and end at the conclusion that Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury will become the baby's parents."

"Don't judge me!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying, maybe you're overreacting a little bit."

"No, I'm not!"

"Look, Rach, everyone's going to find out eventually, and I doubt that Artie finding out early will lead to much, especially not the scenario that you just created."

"You're probably right. So, what should I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I should probably _address_ Tina."

"How mad at her are you on a scale of 1-10?"

Jesse seemed to read my mind.

"Rachel, are you trying to come up with the biggest number that you know?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"It's official then. The next time you see her, you are NOT allowed to bring your pepper spray that your dads tell you to keep for protection."

"But what if someone tries to attack you?"

"They won't, because at least one person, whether it is me, Artie, or even Quinn, for that matter, will be there to supervise."

"WHY?"

"Because, I'm not thrilled with what she did, but she doesn't deserve to die.

"I think I mentioned somewhere in my panicked monologue that I could never kill Tina."

"Fine, then she doesn't deserve serious injury, and I mean physical _and_ emotional."

"Am I really that vicious?" I said angrily, with tears starting to form in my eyes. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Rach."

"Do I, Jesse?"

"Rachel-

"Just stop it."

"Rachel, please, just-

"No."

"I just meant-

"That I'm a bitch?"

"NO! You know that I love you, Rachel. I'm sorry, Rach, I took it a little too far. I just meant that you're really upset, understandably, but Tina's been a really good friend to you, and I don't want you two to fight too much and hurt each others feelings. You know Tina's shy and she's pretty sensitive. Do you forgive me?"

"Not yet."

"Please?" he asked, with an adorable "puppy-eyes" expression.

"That's not going to work, St. James."

"Will this?" he asked before gently kissing me.

"Kissing is _my_ form of persuasion, Jesse."

"Aww… can't we share?"

"Fine, I forgive you, but just this once."

"Thank God, because if you stayed mad at me, then your dads would have killed me. They're a little overprotective sometimes."

"That's coming from you, Jesse."

"And your point is?"

"I think you can figure it out."

"What if I can't?"

"Then… you're as smart as I thought you were."

"Hmm, are you meaning to say that I'm overprotective?"

"No, not at all," I said sarcastically.

"But secretly, you wouldn't have it any other way, wouldn't you?"

"Keep believing that if it helps you go to sleep at night."

"Then I will."

"Dream on, Jesse, dream on."

_Sorry this was so short. I have to go to sleep early tonight because I have cross country practice at 7 AM. _


	32. Twilight

_Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated. I'm sorry! But you can't stay mad at me, can you? ;) From the chapter title I think you can tell that this chapter is a lot of silliness and humor. I do not own Glee, Twilight, the Brady Bunch, or Kristen Stewart. (Interesting disclaimer, right?)_

Tina's POV

"She's going to kill me, Quinn," I moaned. Rachel was going to be at my house any minute now.

"No, she's not going to kill you because I'm here and I know how to handle these kinds of situations," Quinn said in an attempt to reassure me.

Quinn wasn't back to being 100%, but she was recovering quickly from her illness. She was allowed to watch over Rachel and I's impending conversation under the circumstances that I watch her carefully. Only Puck knew what was up with the cut on her arm, but I was too shy to ask about it. Besides, if she cut herself and was seriously depressed, she probably wouldn't be here at my house.

"You know how to handle these situations?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. First things first, get yourself together, woman! Rachel can smell fear!"

"You're right. I just need to calm down and think about happy things, like Artie and vampires."

"Vampires?"

"They're fangs are pretty cool. Plus, it'd be pretty awesome to be able to turn into a bat and fly."

"Oh, I thought you were referring to vampires from Twilight."

"Please, how can I think happy thoughts about the Brady Bunch of the Vampire World? Why Edward would go for a girl like Bella is beyond me."

"What's so wrong with Bella?"

"Nothing much in the books, but Kristen Stewart makes her emotionless in the movies."

"The movies ruin the books! I mean, they make Carlisle and Edward look like fools who just slapped on some white makeup."

"I know! They're supposed to look pale but not like that, but like- oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"Jesse looks like a vampire!"

"HE DOES! So, Rachel's Bella, and then the two of us are Alice and Rosalie. Who's who?"

"I say, I'm Alice and you're Rosalie, because Rosalie loves Emmett, and Emmett is kind of _dirty_ like Puck."

"Yay! So, Artie is Jasper and Rachel and Jesse's baby can be Renesmee"

"Yes! But who's going to be Jacob and then imprint on St. Berry jr.? It has to be someone who loves Rachel before loving her baby."

"FINN! We could use Jacob Ben Israel, because his love for Rachel and his name fits, but using Finn makes it funnier. Besides, Bella was friends with Jacob in the books. And Jacob and Edward hate each other. Finn and Jesse hate each other!"

"YES! Now, Rachel's dads can be Charlie and Ms. Corcoran can be Renee, but we don't really know Jesse's parents, so who will be Carlisle and Esme?"

"Didn't you tell Figgins that your dad is the king of vampires?"

"Yes."

"So you're parents can be Carlisle and Esme, Tina. Especially because there is no way in hell that Puck's mom is Esme."

"OK, then. And Beth can be a vampire that you and Puck adopted, since Rosalie always wanted to have kids."

"Yep. Also, we better hope that Rachel and Jesse are having a girl, because I don't think Finn is gay or bisexual."

"True."

Just then, the door bell rang. I froze and just sat in my chair.

"Tina Cohen-Chang, or should I say Alice Cullen, you get off that chair right now and go answer the door. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, mam," I grumbled as I went to go let Rachel in. My hand shook as I opened the door. Quinn disappeared, as the plan was for her to hide and let Rachel and I talk it out unless she needed my assistance.

"Hey, Rachel," I said as she let her in and she walked inside the house.

"Tina."

Damn it! She was really mad! What do I do? What do I do?

"So… lovely weather we're having. Doesn't the sun being out just make you want to smile, and laugh… and smile, and not kill someone?" My voice got so high that it cracked at the end.

"Explain," she ordered.

"Well, I was talking to Artie and he made a joke about there not needing to be anymore babies from glee club, and it caught me off guard and I choke on my soda. That made him think that I was pregnant, and I told him that I wasn't, and in my question I accidentally said that you were pregnant and that Jesse wasn't the father. Artie isn't going to tell anyone. Please don't hurt me!"

"Do you realize what could happen if Artie tells someone?"

"He's not going to!"

"How do you know that? You're the one that told both Jesse and Artie!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident and-

I stopped in the middle of my sentence because heard a loud thumping noise. Quinn must have tripped and/or knocked something over.

"What the hell was that?" asked Rachel.

"My… cat."

"You don't have a cat."

"Yes, I do."

"MEOW!" purred Quinn, from somewhere in the house.

"That's not a cat. Who's here?"

"That was my cat. Her name is Rosalie."

"Rosalie? Like from the Twilight series?"

"Yes."

"That's great and all but seriously, who's here."

"Nobody but Rosalie!"

"You don't have a cat!"

"Yes, I do."

"Then show me her."

"No, she's shy."

"MEOW!" Quinn jumped into the room. Obviously, the girl had makeup in her purse or had used mine, because she had a pink nose and whiskers.

"QUINN?" asked Rachel.

"Wow," I murmured, before the three of us burst out laughing.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" questioned Rachel after she caught her breath.

I explained to her what Quinn was doing here and why she was named Rosalie. I told her who everyone was in Twilight and we all started laughing again. Of course, I didn't tell her who Finn was.

"So, do you forgive me now?" I asked.

"Only because Quinn has cat makeup on and Twilight actually fits our situation a little bit. I mean Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, sort of like when Jesse went back to Vocal Adrenaline. And Puck _is_ like Emmett. It's a good thing that Artie, being Jasper, hasn't tried to kill me."

"Yeah, and that Finn-

"QUINN!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry!"

"Wait? What? What about Finn?"

"NEVERMIND!"

"Quinn? Tina?"

"It's not that important," I lied. I wasn't about to tell her that we had matched Finn and her baby to eventually become lovers.

"So, if it's a girl, you're going to name her Renesmee, right?"

"NO!"

"Please, it's better than Drizzle," grumbled Quinn.

"Drizzle? What?"

"Finn wanted to name Beth 'Drizzle.'"

Jesse and Puck must be in sync, because they both came to get Rachel and Quinn at the same time. When we opened the door to reveal them, craziness ensued.

"NAME YOUR BABY RENESMEE!" I yelled at Jesse.

"Am I pretty enough to be Rosalie?" Quinn asked Puck.

"Who would Finn be in Twilight, Jesse?" I asked.

The boys were in a state of shock.

"Quinn, why the hell do you have kitty makeup on?"

_I hope you liked it. Poor, confused boys. I started laughing several times while writing this. Visualizing Quinn with cat makeup on made my day._


	33. Secrets

_I'M BACK! I know, this is SO exciting, right? Yeah, so, it's been… quite a while, hasn't it, dear readers? I hope you're still with me. Anyways, let's skip the excuses and partially valid explanation part, and hope that you don't kill me. This chapter is really short, but is so for a reason. You'll see at the end. It's kind of a setup for the next chapter, which will be epic. I do not own Glee, Wicked, or Madonna and her music, so don't try to sue me._

Rachel's POV

"So, Rachel, do you mind explaining to me why you three girls assaulted us with questions? Also, why was Quinn in cat makeup?" asked Jesse once we had arrived home. We were lying next to each other on the bed.

"It's a long story, Jess," I said, fighting back the laughter that I would later learn to be a reflex whenever someone brought up that situation.

"I've got time," he countered.

"You may have time, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you."

"Please?"

"No. My strong feminism gives me the power to not bend to your will."

"I'm not sure if Madonna is a good or a bad influence on you."

"She hasn't affected me that much, considering that you're _older_ than me, and not younger. Plus, while she did write Papa Don't Preach, she didn't have a teenage pregnancy."

"True, you aren't a cougar."

"But you are."

"Rachel, I must respectfully disagree. You can only be a cougar if you're a woman. Plus, I'm pretty sure 18 is a little young to be considered a cougar."

"For the sake of my enjoyment, you're a cougar."

"Are you sure you're calling me that for humor, and not to seem dirty so you'll rank higher on the Glist if it ever comes back?"

"I don't even want to think about the damn list that Qu-een of Drama wrote!"

Quinn may have told Puck, Tina, and I that she wrote the Glist, but Jesse and Artie didn't know. We'd all gotten over it by that point, but since we were already in a dramatic situation, we decided it would be best to not tell Jesse.

"You know who wrote it?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I deny that accusation."

"I deny your denial of my accusation."

"I deny your denial of my denial of your accusation."

"I deny your denial of your denial of my denial of my accusation."

"I deny your denial of my denial of my denial of your denial of your accusation."

"Rachel, are we even making sense?"

"Probably not."

"Who wrote the Glist?"

"I would tell you if I knew."

"Then tell me."

"Once again, I play the feminist card."

"Rachel."

"Jesse."

"Berry."

"St. James."

"St. Berry!" we both chuckled. Yes, we were both fully aware of our assigned couple name. Finn and Santana, the two main people opposed to our relationship, started referring to us as St. Berry, instead of using our names. Ours was silly, but at least it wasn't as horrible as Puckleberry, or as subjected to jokes as Quick and Mantana. (For example: Why did Quinn and Puck have a baby at 16? Because they do things _Quick_ly. Why is Matt African-American? When he's with Santana, the Man-tan-a.)

"Please tell me who wrote the Glist, Rachel. I'm not mad about it anymore. While the Glist was a stupid thing to write, whoever did it probably didn't mean for anything like what happened to happen."

"Promise you won't get mad?"  
"I promise."

"Quinn."

"What about her?"

"Quinn wrote the Glist."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Are you mad?"

"No," he said, and I could tell that he was being sincere.

"Good, because if you were mad, she'd slap me. Well, since I'm pregnant, she's give me an I.O.U. for a hard slapping."

"Yeah," he laughed, but I could tell it was forced.

"Is something wrong, Jesse?"

"No."

"Now you're lying to me."

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Because I'm extremely talented in the art of reading you. In fact, your face might as well be the script of Wicked."

"Rach-

"What are you hiding from me Jesse?"

Jesse's POV

"What are you hiding from me Jesse?"

"Nothing," I lied, while truthfully, I was feeling guilty. You might be thinking that I promised Rachel that I wouldn't feel guilty, but that was an entirely different matter. I was feeling guilty because Rachel had told me the secret that she and Quinn were hiding, but I could never tell her the secret Quinn and _I _were hiding. If Puck and Rachel ever figured out what Quinn and I had found out a couple of days ago, we would all be screwed.

_Cliffhanger! Review if you don't completely hate me for the lack of posting and the cliffy!_


	34. Secrets at the Coffee Shop

_Bonjour mes amis! Sorry for the untimely update. School started about two weeks ago and I've been pressed for time ever since. Now, let's get to what Jesse and Quinn are hiding from Puck and Rachel. Be mentally prepared to be confused and curious for most of this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Glee or anything associated it, why would I be uploading fanfiction? Wouldn't that giving out major spoilers?_

Jesse's POV

"Are you sure about this, St. James?"

"I'm _very_ sure about this, Fabray. If I wasn't, how would I know about-

"True. It's funny how you know about that and not Tina or Rachel."

"Funny is one word for it."

"Believe me, if it was up to me, you would know absolutely nothing."

"Well, Puck, or technically Artie, told me that it happened, but I just found out _why_,and then some."

"And then some?"

"You know what I mean. I'm talking about your-

"Oh, that's right. So, would you mind explaining why we're in this coffee shop?"

"We're here because we need to talk about this and-

"We don't need to talk about this."

"Yes, we do. It's kind of imperative that we discuss it."

"No-

"Quinn."

She crossed her arms and glared at me, leaning back in her chair. I took her silence as an opportunity to continue.

"We're here because we need to talk about this and we obviously can't talk about it around your boyfriend and my girlfriend."

"That I agree with you on. If Puck and Rachel find out, then things are going to be much more complicated than they need to me. My head practically starts spinning every time I think about it, and I can only imagine how this will affect Puck, and _especially_ Rachel."

"And we both know that Rachel needs to be under the least amount of stress possible But you shouldn't be-

"I'll be fine, Jesse

"Don't you think this means that we should be nicer to each other?"

"Possibly, but since we're pretending that nothing's changed, I'm going to treat you the same until Rachel and Puck find out."

"You're planning on them finding out?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell them or anything, but eventually one of them is going to figure it out and tell the other."

"You're probably right."

"As usual. Damn, I was hoping Babygate would be the last scandal of the year. At least this one…"

"Isn't your fault?"

"I guess so."

"You know that this isn't your fault, right?"

"Oh look, a squirrel!"

"Quinn, this isn't your fault."

"It's not your fault."

"That doesn't mean it's yours."

"But if I-

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm changing the subject. So, what do we want to do about… this situation?"

"Oh Quinnie, why does this have to be a bad thing? Now we're-

"Cut the sarcasm, Jamesy."

"You know you can call me-

"I _refuse_ to call you by that term."

"Why do you keep-

"Interrupting you? I'm doing that because sometimes, who am I kidding most of the time, you're sentences are too horrible for me to let you finish them."

"Either that, or you're trying to metaphorically run from what's going on and you're taking your out your emotions on me."

"Uh… no."

"Uh, yes."

"Shut up. So, what are we going to do?"

"The chances of things turning out for them are slim."

"I'm not worried about that- oh, stop raising your eyebrow quizzically! I'm a little worried about things turning out that way, but that's just because I'm paranoid."

"Which is understandable, but really, you don't have to worry about _that_."

"I'm mainly worried about after. Think about what your... my… what he'll do to you, me, and Rachel now that he's back."

"We'll just have to plan around him and try to be one step ahead."

"Maybe hiding this from Puck and Rachel isn't such a good idea. They'll probably find anyway, and both of them will be mad that we didn't come out and tell them. Besides, things might spiral out of control if we don't. Do you remember what happened the last time I hid something from Puck? I ended up in the hospital, and you have to realize that history repeating itself is a distinct possibility."

"You won't get hurt."

"I guess you're right."

"But I'll have to keep an eye out for you."

"Why? Are you being sexist, Jesse?"

"No, I'm worried because of the minor setback in your recovery that you came across last week."

"It was just a virus."

"But it did prove that your immune system still is a little weak. With all the stess of this-

"I'll be fine. But are you sure we shouldn't tell them?"

"I'm sure. Rachel's hovering around the time when things can go wrong in the early months of pregnancy."

"True. And Puck would go crazy and overprotective if he found out. We also need to work on keeping Puck and Rachel from a certain person."

"That's why I told you to come here. We have to do our best to keep secrets from both parties, _cousin_."

That's right, cousin. My parents had come back, and as it turns out, the brother my dad has that he's been estranged from is Quinn's father.

_Dun, dun, dun. Betcha didn't see that one coming!_


End file.
